Card Captor Potter ou Sakura à L'École des Sorcier
by Raven AzuNoctuli
Summary: Alors que Harry trouve des cartes magiques dans un livre mystérieux, la jeune sakura entame sa première année dans l'école Poudlard. Sur eux veille la Rainbow, un groupe de six mystérieux miliciens. ABANDONNÉ
1. Chapter 1

Note(s) de l'auteur:

Soyez pas trop dur avec moi, c'est ma première, autant sur Sakura que sur Harry, alors, Onegaaaaaai Gomeeeeeeeen nasaaaaaaaaaaaai   
les paroles entre "" sont les pensées des persos et les paroles avec - puis "" sont les incantations

Titre: Sakura a l'école des sorciers ou Card Captor Potter

Auteur: Raven

Genre: Cross-over, Yaoi, fantastique, romance et puis...et puis... ben vous verrait.

Bases: Card Captor Sakura (je mélangerait peut-être un peu l'anime et le manga), Harry Potter, et la Guerre des Atomes (cherchez pas, vous connaissez pas, c'est une fic perso a moi, mais j'expliquerait les persos)

Couples: si vous me connaissez vous savez ce que ce sera...ah vous me connaissez pas...kuso, bon ben alors HPxDM, ShaolanxEriol, LéoxChris, SophiexCamille, ThéoxCaliéron , voila pour les plus important.. les trois derniers couples sont mes persos que moi j'ai créer, les Ashias, appelés aussi Section Rainbow...ah oui aussi, le couple bonus...: XXXxXXX, vous saurez a la fin (sadique)

Disclaimer: les persos de Card Captor Sakura et de Harry Potter ne son pas a moi, par contre, la Section Rainbow est a la disposition de tout le monde (et en particulier de moi), vous pouvez lire la Guerre des Atomes sur le site de Yaoipower dirige par la somptueuse et divine Diri-chan et si vous voulez les empruntez, je ne demande qu'une demande écrite sur ma boite e-mail: loradamuaninarohotmail.fr

Histoire: Sakura reçoit une lettre pendant les vacances d'été alors qu'elle à onze ans ( bon ok, dans l'anime elle a plus douze ans, mais je suis désole parce que dans le manga et bin elle est en CM2, na) disant qu'elle est inscrite a l'école de Poudlard où elle vas avec Shaolan et Eriol. Pendant ce temps, Harry veut s'enfuir de chez les Dursley mais Voldemort les élimines et il s'enfuit in extremis. plus tard, a l'école, alors qu'il vient de commencer sa sixième année, il trouve un livre étrange rempli de cartes...

BoNnE lEcTuRe

Chapitre I: Lettres pour les uns et fuites pour les autres. (un peu court mais bon)

Shaolan parcourut des yeux la lettre qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Il etait assis dans le salon dont la grande baie vitrée menait sur la terrasse d'ou l'on pouvait voir tout Hong Kong. Sa mère se tenait assise sur l'un des grands fauteuils, son éternel éventail a la main et toujours habillée avec la plus grande classe de superbes kimonos.  
Le descendant de Clow leva les yeux du parchemin qu'un hiboux venait d'amener et questionna sa mère du regard qui fit mine de ne pas le remarquer. Il dut donc prendre la parole.  
- Qu'est que cela, mère ?  
- Comme tu le vois, c'est une lettre t'annoncent que tu es admis a Poudlard, la grande Ecole de Sorcellerie d'Angleterre.  
- De Sorcellerie...  
Shaolan mit son menton dans sa main, pensif.  
- C'est une très bonne école, j'y ai fait mes études.  
- Il faut donc perpétuer la tradition...  
- Oui, mais ne t'inquiète tu ne sera pas seul. A cette heure-ci, Sakura et Eriol ont déjà dut recevoir leur propre lettre.  
- Sa...Sakura et...Eriol !  
Il rougit en repensant a ses deux amis et l'un deux en particulier.  
- Allez, Prépare tes affaires, j'ai donner rendez-vous a Sakura, ils vont nous attendre a l'aéroport de Tokyo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, trempe de sueur. Il n'arrivait pas a reprendre son souffle. Voldemort lui avait encore envoyé un rêve dont i avait le secret, une scène de torture particulièrement éprouvante. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il prit ses lunettes sur le table de chevet ou se trouvaient deux lettres. En Dessous, l'éternel lettre de Poudlard et au dessus, une invitation des Weasley a venir chez eux avec un peu de poudre de cheminette pour le trajet.  
Harry s'assit sur son bureau, prit un parchemin et une plume et écrivit une lettre pour Dumbledore.  
"Cher Professeur Dumbledore  
Je suis désolé, mais je ne peut plus vivre chez les Dursley, je fait de plus en plus de cauchemars et la proximité de mon oncle et de ma tante, toujours aussi réconfortante ne me laisse le choix que d'accepter la proposition des Weasley. Chez eux, peut-être aurais-je autant de cauchemars, mais au moins, j'aurais un soutien moral.  
Au revoir Professeur et encore désolé.  
Harry Potter"  
Il ouvrit la cage d'Hedwige qu'il réveilla de fort mauvais poil, euh...de fort mauvaise plume. il réussit, avec un Miamhibou, a la décider d'apporter la lettre au vieux directeur de Poudlard.  
L'oiseau nocturne partis, Harry visa son armoire et porta ses vêtements jusqu'en bas. Il les posa près du placard ou etaient ranges ses affaires de magie et en crocheta la serrure avec une épingle  
"Faudra que je pense a remercier Fred et George"  
Il remplit sa grosse valise et le porta dans l'âtre de la cheminée des Dursley.  
"Zut ! j'ai oublie la cage d'Hedwige"  
il voulut remonter dans sa chambre, mais, alors qu'il arrivait dans l'entrée, la porte explosa, le projetant a terre. Il se releva péniblement pour apercevoir une personne qui lui glaça le sang dans les veines. Voldemort, l'assassin de ses parents, se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il entendit les Dursley descendre l'escalier pour voir ce qui se passait. il voulut leur crier de ne pas descendre mais trop tard. Ils etaient déjà apparut en haut des escalier et trois rayons vert et mortels les avaient frappes de plein fouet.  
Harry resta pétrifié devant le spectacle de ce qu'il restait de sa famille massacre devant ses yeux. Voldemort se mit a avancer vers lui, sa baguette tendue vers lui. Mais alors qu'il etait presque sur lui, une ombre se posta devant lui pour le protéger. Il ne voyait d'elle que sa silhouette fine, sa taille qui etait a peu près la même que la sienne et ses longs cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient plus bas que les hanches. La personne qui se dressait maintenant devant celui qui se faisait appeler le Seigneur des Ténèbres tourna Harry son visage et le jeune garçon put, a la faveur de la pale lumière lunaire qui entrait par la porte détruite, voire sa peau blanche, presque blême.  
- Fuit, je le retient, lui chuchota t'elle.  
Harry ne se le fit pas le dire deux fois. Il retourna au salon et rentra dans l'âtres. Il jeta la poudre de cheminette en criant:  
- Le Terrier  
Des flammes verte l'enveloppèrent et lui et sa valise disparurent.


	2. Chapter 2

Note(s) de l'auteur:

Je me suis rendu compte (en fait on me l'a fait remarquer) que certaine personne n'ont peut-être jamais lu le Manga de Card Captor Sakura, je vais donc vous éclairer:  
Sakura: Sakura  
Shaolan: Lionel  
Eriol: Anthony  
Tomoyo: Thyphanie  
Kaho-sensei: Mlle Maureau  
Toya: Thomas  
Yukito: Mathieu  
J'ai inventée le nom de la mère de Shaolan et je tiens à dire que, dans le Manga, la poufiasse qu'on appelle Stéphanie n'existe pas.  
sur ce...BoNnE lEcTuRe  
PS: maintenant, les pensées sont en _Italiques_

**Chapitre II : "…trange" a répétition**

Sakura regardait, émerveillée, le sol se rapprocher en dessous d'elle. Elle etait toute excite à l'idée de voir l'Angleterre, et encore plus a l'idée de rentre dans une école de magie.  
Des qu'elle avait reçu la lettre puis, quelques temps après, le message de la mère de Shaolan, elle ne tenait plus en place. Son frère n'avait pas semble étonné et son père, comme a son habitude, avait sourit. Sakura se disait qu'il devait se douter de quelque chose concernant ses pouvoirs mais il n'en parlait jamais. Enfin, elle en avait parle à Tomoyo qui en avait été tout excitée et était rentre chez elle avec des yeux brillants qui n'auguraient rien de bon. Et effectivement, deux jour plus tard, le jour de son départ, elle etait arrive avec une camionnette.

flash back

- Sakura, au revoir  
- Euh... Tomoyo, qu'est ce qu'il y a dans cette camionnette ?  
- Tu l'as remarqué ? Mon dieu, ça me fait plaisir, j'ai crut qu'elle allait passer inaperçu !  
- Tomoyo --, on ne voit qu'elle, elle est rose  
- Bien sure, c'est ta couleur  
- Je voulais te poser une question, mais maintenant, je pense que si je la pose, je ne vais pas aimer la réponse  
- Tu veux savoir ce qu'il y a dans la camionnette ? C'est ça ?  
- Oui... " je vais le regretter, je vais le regretter, je vais le regretter "  
- Viens !

Elle l'emmena derrière et ouvrit la porte

- Tadaaaaaaaaam !  
- Tomoyo T-T...tu n'étais pas obligé de me faire une nouvelle garde robe  
- Mais si, c'est très important d'avoir toujours de quoi s'habiller

La jeune Chasseuse de cartes n'insista pas. Elle se sentait tout de même triste. Heureusement, une remarque de Toya lui redonna courage et après avoir mit un coup de pied à son frère, elle se sentait mieux. Yukito mit un genou à terre pour l'embrasser sur le front et lui murmura d'une voix qui n'était pas la sienne :

- Au revoir maîtresse, je serais toujours là pour toi  
- Merci Yué, merci Yukito.

Enfin, elle dut dire au revoir à son père

- Tu vas me manquer Papa.  
- A moi aussi ma chérie  
- Tu diras à Maman qu'elle me manquera, dit, tu lui diras ?  
- Je ne pense pas que se sera la peine

Sous le regard interrogateur de sa fille, il lui tendit un paquet cadeau.  
La jeune Chasseuse de Cartes ouvrit le paquet et étouffa un petit cri. Á l'intérieur du paquet se trouvait un cadre semblable à celui qui ornait la table de leur cuisine ainsi qu'une centaine de photos de sa mère.

- Comme ça, tu pourras en changer tous les jours.

Sakura se jeta au cou de son père en l'embrassant. Puis elle prit sa valise et monta dans l'avion.

fin flash back

- Ohhhhh regarde Kero, comme on voit bien Londres d'ici  
- La ville a changé, je trouve, répondit le Gardien des Cartes en collant sa petite frimousse de peluche contre le hublot  
- Tu y es déjà allé ?  
- Bien sure, tu oublis que Clow était à moitié européen, il a une résidence en Angleterre, c'est la qu'habite Eriol d'ailleurs, avec Kaho-Sensei, Spinnel Sun et Nakuru.  
- J'ai hâte qu'on arrive, ça fait presque un an qu'on ne les a pas vu.

_Oui, un an…_ pensa Shaolan

Il avait hâte, lui aussi, de revoir son ami, mais, habitué comme il l'était à cacher ses sentiments, cela ne se voyait pas. Son impatience était d'un tout autre ordre que celle de Sakura. Ses rêves lui avaient clairement fait comprendre que la personne qui lui tenait le plus à cœur n'était pas la petite fille si puissante qu'était Sakura, mais bien le mystérieux et énigmatique créateur des cartes, Clow…Non, il se trompait, ce n'était pas Clow, c'était Eriol qu'il aimait. Lui, ses lèvres fines, toujours esquissant un sourire innocent ; ses cheveux d'un noir de gaie aux reflets aussi bleutés que les gouttes d'océan profond de ses yeux ; sa peau, blanche, velouté parfaite, qui semblait si douce…

- on va arriver Shaolan  
- Ah oui, merci mère…  
- Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire, c'est une école très bien, et puis, dans la famille, nous avons toujours été très forts pour la manipulation des baguettes.  
- Parce qu'en plus, on va s'amuser à agiter des baguettes ! S'exclama le jeune garçon en sautant presque de son siège.  
- Allons, Shaolan, je l'ai fait moi, je t'assure que ça donne un certain style, d'ailleurs j'ai toujours ma baguette sur moi.

Elle désigna son éventail où elle avait dissimulé sa baguette. Shaolan grommela mais n'ajouta rien.  
L'avion se posa sans difficulté sur la piste mouillée de Londres. Sakura sortit la première et dévala l'escalier pour se précipiter dans les bras d'Eriol. Shaolan, qui venait après elle, eut un excès de jalousie en voyant son amie pouvoir toucher le brun alors que lui ne pouvais pas. Il salua Kaho qui se tenait presque en retrait et ils sortirent bientôt de l'aéroport, après avoir réunit leurs bagages.

- Au fait Sakura, juste avant de partir du manoir, il y a un énorme paquet qui est arrivé pour toi, en provenance du Japon, tu sais de qui ça vient ?  
- Oui, je crois, savoir, je pense que c'est la nouvelle garde robe que m'a fait Tomoyo. Décidément, elle est très rapide.

Eriol eut un petit rire, qui sonna comme des cloches de cristal aux oreilles du descendant de Clow.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry déboucha dans le salon dans un nuage de cendres. Il prit appuis sur un fauteuil pour se relever et tenta de rester debout, chancelant.  
Il entendit un bruit et vit Mme Weasley arriver dans le salon, baguette en avant, qu'elle lâcha aussitôt en voyant Harry.

- Harry, mon chéri mais que fais-tu là ?  
- Enfuie…Voldemort…Dursley…mort…  
- Oh mon Dieu ! assied toi mon pauvre chérie, je vais t'apporter un thé bien chaud.

Pendant qu'elle était dans la cuisine, Ron arriva à son tour au salon.

- Harry !

Ron voulut se précipiter vers son ami mais sa mère le retint.

- Doucement ! Il a été traumatisé !

Elle lui tendit une tasse de thé et Harry commença à la siroter alors que les autres Weasley arrivaient dans le salon. Harry, qui s'était calmé, raconté ce qui était arriver au 4 Privet Drive, cette nuit.

- Mon Dieu Harry chérie, tu dois être triste.  
- Non, pas tant que ça, répondit le Harry chérie en question. Ils ne m'aimaient pas et je leur rendais bien, c'est juste que je ne les jamais imaginés mourir.

Mme Weasley préféra ne pas insister et renvoya tout le monde se cacher en demandant à Ron de préparer un lit dans sa chambre.

- Tu ne sais vraiment pas qui était la personne qui t'a sauvé ? Demanda le gryffondor roux à son ami.  
- Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle avait à peu près ma taille, des cheveux noir, très long, jusqu'aux hanches au moins et une peau très blanche.  
- Mouais, je me demande ce que pouvais faire cette fille ici.  
- Comment tu sais que c'était une fille ?  
- Ben, avec des cheveux aussi long, ça pouvait être qu'une fille.

Le Survivant préféra ne pas répondre, laissant son ami avec ses pensées sexiste.

Le lendemain, alors qu'il descendait pour déjeuner, il assista à une scène des plus singulière. Molly Weasley, la mère de 7 enfants dont son meilleur ami, dansait dans le salon, une lettre à la main.

- J'aurais voulut ne jamais naître de peur de voir ça un jour.  
- C'est la première…  
- …Fois qu'on voit Maman…  
- …Comme ça.  
- C'est vraiment surprenant.  
- Allons, allons les enfants ! Dépêchez-vous, mangez, allez faire votre toilette, habillez-vous, vous devez être près dans une heure !  
- Hein ! Mais pourquoi !  
- On va au Chemin de Traverse. J'ai reçu une lettre d'une amie de Poudlard que je n'avais pas revue depuis. On avait continué à s'envoyer des lettres et aujourd'hui, elle va sur le Chemin de Traverse pour acheter les affaires de son fils et de deux de ses amis et m'a demandé à ce qu'on se revoit. Alors maintenant, EX…CUTION !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura regarda le pot rempli d'une poudre grisâtre avec appréhension.

- Et qu'est-ce que je fais de ça ?  
- Regarde, dit Eriol en souriant.  
Il en prit une poignée et entra dans la grande cheminée du manoir.  
- Chaudron Baveur !  
Il disparut dans une gerbe de flammes, suivit bientôt par Shaolan.  
- Etoooooo… je suis obligé aussi ?  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit la mère de Shaolan de sa voix suave.

Sakura en prit une poignée et entra dans l'âtre. Elle respira un grand coup et jeta la poudre en disant clairement la destination qu'Eriol avait dite. Elle se sentit aussitôt tirée vers le haut. Elle se retrouva dans une espèce de lieu plein de couleurs avec des centaines de cheminées qui tournaient autour d'elle. Elle sentait Kero, bouger légèrement dans sa poche. Elle le rassura en tapotant légèrement le tissu. Soudain, tout autour d'elle se figea. Elle vit alors les couleurs se distordre et bientôt, un crâne apparut devant elle. De sa bouche sortit un serpent vert qui s'enroula sur lui-même. Un œil rouge, à la pupille fendue, apparut dans l'une des orbites vide du crâne et se braqua vers la jeune Chasseuse de Cartes.

_Obstacle ! Obstacle_

La tête de Sakura se mit à tourner. Le crâne disparut en même temps de son regard que de sa mémoire. Elle tomba sur la tête dans une cheminée et se mit à rouler par terre.

- Sakura ! Ça va ?  
- Hai ! Ouille ! Ouille ! Ouille.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se relever que quelqu'un d'autre arriva et roula vers elle, la percutant.

- Gomen ! Euh, je veux dire…désolé !  
- Non, c'est pas grave.

Sakura regarda le jeune garçon brun qui l'avait percuté.

- Ca vous a fait mal ?  
- Hein ?  
- Votre cicatrice sur le front. Je me demande bien comment vous avez put faire pour avoir une cicatrice pareille.

Harry, car c'était lui (qui en aurait douté ), la regarda, abasourdis pour finalement éclater de rire.

- Gomen ! Euh…désolé ! C'est impoli de demander ça.  
- Non, c'est pas grave, c'est juste que c'est la première fois qu'on me demande ça.

Sakura, confuse, se releva. Une main se tendit à coté d'elle. Harry prit la main de Mme Li qui l'aida à se relever.

- Bien le bon jour, monsieur Harry Potter.  
- Merci, je…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Ron déboula de la cheminée. Harry réussit à s'écarter alors que le roux s'arrêter devant Mme Li.

- Mmh, dit-elle, des cheveux roux, des yeux bleus, et des taches de rousseurs, pas de doute, tu es un Weasley.  
- Co…comment le savez-vous, lui demanda le meilleur ami du Survivant en se relevant.

Lui et Harry rattrapèrent Ginny qui glissa à son tour.

- Mais de tous, je pense que tu es celle qui ressemble à ta mère, Virginia ( c'est le vrai nom de Ginny…euh…je pense ).  
- Yuulien !

Molly Weasley se jeta presque dans les bras de la mère de Shaolan.

- Bonjour Molly, je remarquais à quel point ta fille te ressemblait à son age.  
- Hum ! Hum ! Toussota M Weasley, arrivé derrière son épouse.  
- Bonsoir Arthur, fit l'élégante chinoise en kimono en hochant légèrement la tête.

Á ce moment, Hermione accourut vers les eux, inquiète.

- Harry ! J'ai reçu un message de Mme Weasley, est-ce que tu va bien ?  
- Oui 'Mione, ne t'inquiète pas.  
- Les enfants, dit Mme Weasley, Je vous présente mon amie Yuulien Li et son fils Shaolan, et ses amis, Sakura et Eriol, je crois.  
- C'est cela  
- Harry, Ron, Hermione, j'aimerais que vous les aidiez à acheter leur affaire pendant que nous discuterons.  
- Mais Maman…

Sous le regard meurtrier de sa mère, Ron préféra s'abstenir de continuer et ils sortirent tous les six.

- Je suis désolé de devoir vous imposer notre présence, dit Shaolan en s'inclinant

- C'est pas grave, dit Hermione  
- Pas grave, pas grave, tu parle, grommela Ron avant de se recevoir un coup de coude de la jeune fille.  
- Je pense qu'on pourrait commencer par les baguettes, dit Harry  
- Mais je pense d'abord que nous devrions aller à Gringott.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers l'imposante banque des sorciers. Eriol discutait avec Hermione qui trouvait, avec ravissement, en lui, un rival digne d'elle. Sakura, elle écoutait avec passion les propos des deux garçons sur le Quidditch et ses règles complexes. Shaolan rêvé de son brun, les mains dans les poches, si bien qu'il ne vit pas la personne qui se trouvait devant lui et la percuta brutalement.

- Pardon !

Mais le jeune homme ne le regardait pas. Les prunelles bleues grise regardaient droit devant elle, comme voulant se noyer dans un océan vert. Harry, lui ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la cascade d'or blanc de ses cheveux ; de son regard glacé et à la fois si triste ; de sa peau nacrée et veloutée comme une pèche. Pourquoi avait-il dut tomber sur lui ? Déjà que, lorsque Voldemort le laissai tranquille, il rêvait du fantasme ambulant qu'était le Prince des Serpentard, Drago Malefoy, et que dès qu'il pensait à lui il commençait à se sentir à l'étroit dans son jean, alors là…maintenant qu'il était devant lui…  
Mais Malefoy, loin de s'adonner à son activité favorite, à savoir, l'emmerdage de Potter, ne dit rien et les dépassa, frôlant Harry au passage qui frémit.

- Tient qu'est ce qu'elle a la fouine ? demanda Ron  
- Je ne sais pas, répondit son meilleur ami réellement intrigué.

Malefoy, lui non plus, n'en menait pas large. Il était partit juste à temps pour que le superbe brun ne voie pas le rouge sur ses joues.

_Bordel ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait là ? D'habitude il ne vient que fin août ! Pourquoi…? On est fin juillet !_

Quelque chose le fit tiquer. Il avait passé assez de temps dans l'ombre, à collecter des informations sur son ennemi qu'il savait évidemment la date de son anniversaire. Son ennemi ? Il n'était plus sur que se soit cela. Il doutait que savoir la couleur des bulles ou le parfum du bain qu'il aimait lui était vraiment utile, mais tout ce qui touchait le brun l'intéressait si intensément que son meilleur ami, Blaise Zabini, avait réussit à lui faire admettre qu'il ne devait pas détester le brun autant qu'il le disait et il avait dut l'admettre, ce qui allait à l'encontre de sa mission.  
Ses yeux se posèrent sur une boutique, celle de Mme Guipure, la couturière. Un sourire éclaira son visage et mission ou pas, il entra dans la boutique.

Sakura avait failli avoir une crise cardiaque lorsqu'elle avait vu son premier gobelin, car celui-ci avait presque surgit devant elle. Elle avait empêché de justesse Kero de se transformer en lion en comprenant qu'il n'était pas dangereux. Les trois jeunes asiatiques avaient alors fait l'expérience des montagnes russes de la banque et cela lui avait beaucoup plut, au contraire de son petit Gardien qui avait failli rendre son petit déjeuné. Après que la jeune fille ait découvert qu'elle avait un coffre à Gringott et pas peu remplit du fait que son père était la deuxième partit de l'âme de Clow, ils purent aller chez Ollivendeur, le marchand de baguettes.  
Quand ils entrèrent dans l'antre de poussière et de désordre, le vieil homme sortit de l'ombre comme un fantôme.

- Ahhhh, monsieur Potter, auriez-vous des problèmes avec votre baguette ?  
- Non, c'est pour les trois jeunes.  
- Alors voyons voir...

Il s'approcha de Eriol qui l'arrêta d'un geste.

- Inutile, j'ai déjà la mienne.

Il sortit de son manteau une fine baguette en ébène. Ollivendeur plissa les yeux.

- Je vois…

Ses yeux dérivèrent vers Shaolan et Eriol hocha la tête.

- Bon, donc, au suivant…

Il se tourna vers le descendant de Clow.

- Je pense que j'ai ce qu'il vous faut.

Il se dirigea vers le fond de la boutique et revint quelques instants plus tard avec une boite semblable aux autres. Il en sortit une baguette, longue et fine en un bois clair.

- Essayez celle-ci.

Shaolan, qui se sentait déjà stupide en train d'agiter une baguette, fut surprit de l'impression de plénitude et de force qu'il ressentit lorsqu'il eut la baguette en main. Des étincelles rouge et jaune sortirent de son extrémité et se mirent à danser autour de lui.

- Oui, c'est bien cela. Á vous maintenant demoiselle.  
Il observa longuement la jeune fille puis il alla chercher une baguette.

Après quelques essais infructueux, le regard du vieil homme se posa vers l'endroit où il avait disparut quelques instants plus tôt et son regard se fit lointain. Harry se dit qu'il l'avait déjà vue et cela ne lui augurait rien de bon. Ollivendeur parti chercher un étui, en sortit la baguette et la tendit la jeune fille. Sakura la prit. Aussitôt, de son extrémité sortirent des pétales de cerisiers jaunes et bronzes qui se mirent à danser autour d'elle. Au creux de son cou, elle sentit la Clé du Sceaux Sacrée réagir.

- …trange, vraiment étrange.  
- Vous voulez dire…commença Harry.  
- Je veux dire, monsieur Potter, que la baguette que je viens de donner à cette jeune fille, et qui semble lui aller à merveille, à été faite à partir d'une plume de phénix, mais pas n'importe quel phénix, cela m'était sortit de l'idée tant la baguette était vieille mais je me souvient à présent. Le Phénix qui à fournit cette baguette, est celui qui se trensmet de directeurde Poudlard en Directeur de Poudlard depuis sa création, le même qui à fournit la plume pour votre baguette et le même qui à fournit celle de la baguette qui vous à ainsi scarifié, M.Pooter.  
Il se tut quelques instant.  
- M.Hiirzigawa, si vous le perméttez, j'aimerais m'entretenir quelques secondes avec vous.

Ils étaient tous assis autour d'une Bierraubeure au Chaudron Baveur lorsque Sakura demanda enfin Sakura.

- Potter-san…  
- Appelle-moi Harry.  
- Harry-san…  
- Tu peux aussi éviter la particule…et tutoie-moi.  
- D'accord Harry. Qu'a voulut dire M.Ollyvandeur ?  
Harry soupira.  
- Autant tout te raconter tout depuis le début. Il y a quelques années…

Le Survivant raconta donc aux trois jeunes asiatiques l'origine de son surnom et sa célébrité. La mort de ses parents, sa vie chez les Dursley, ses 5 années à Poudlard rythmées par les complots du mage noir. Il vida son sac, la prophétie et la mort de Sirius. Il n'y avait pas repensée depuis de peur de s'effondrer. Au nom de son parrain, il sentit une bouffée de tristesse au creux de son ventre, mais il réussit à se contenir et raconta son Histoire jusqu'au bout.

- C'est comme ça que Voldemort et moi sommes lié, par la plume de nos baguettes. Et le fait que toi aussi tu ais aussi une plume de ce phénix, je pense que tu as un rapport avec moi. Mais je ne sais pas lequel…

Maintenant qu'elle savait tout, Sakura se posait des questions. Ce n'était pas la première fois que la magie interférait avec sa vie. Elle était sure aussi d'avoir un rapport avec le jeune home aux yeux verts. Elle ne voulait pas encore leur révéler son vrai pouvoir mais elle pensait qu'elle pourrait le faire bientôt. Elle posa ses mains sur celle de Harry en souriant.

- Moi aussi on peut dire que je sois…spécial, mais je ne peux pas vous en parler maintenant. Á l'école.  
Harry eut un pauvre sourire.  
Au moment de se quitter, Sakura lui fit de grands signes avant qu'il ne disparaisse à nouveaux dans la cheminée.

Á suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre III un joyeux anniversaire [1

L'Occlumencie avait beau protéger Harry des cauchemars que lui envoyait Voldemort, elle l'empêcher aussi de rêver. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de paresser au lit quand il le pouvait. Mais pour l'instant, sa grasse matinée était compromise par un Ron le secouant comme un prunier.

- Debout Harryyyyyyyyyyyyyyy !!!

[2

- Mmh

Devant la non coopération de son presque frère, Ron dut se résoudre à employer les grands moyens.

- Ohhhh ! Un beau mec !

- Ou ça !?

- Nulle part, mais maintenant que t'es réveillé mec, tu peut te lever.

- Mais pourquoi tu viens me réveiller aux aurores.

- Il est 10h30

- C'est bien ce que je dis.

Le roux sortit de la chambre en pouffant alors que le brun se levait en grognant contre son meilleur ami pour non seulement l'avoir réveiller mais aussi pour lui avoir fait croire qu'il pourrait mater un beau mec [3.Car le Survivant, au grand désespoir de la gente féminine, était gay. Puceau mais gay. Il avait beau s'assumer, il n'était jamais sortit avec un autre garçon et n'avait même pas passer le stade du premier baiser [4.

Après avoir douché son corps musclé et bronzé par les entraînements de Quidditch [5, il s'habilla et descendit jusqu'au salon.

- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !!!!!

S'il avait été cardiaque [6, Ste Mangouste aurait accueilli un nouveau pensionnaire. Heureusement pour ses amis rassemblés pour une fête surprise pour son anniversaire, il ne l'était pas.

Il y avait évidemment Ron et toute sa famille ainsi qu'Hermione. Mais aussi Dean, Seamus, Neville, Parvati et Padma, Lavande et Luna. Ainsi que quelques membres de l'Ordre comme Tonks, Maugrey, Kingsley ainsi que bien sur Hagrid et Rémus. Il entendit un bruit venant de la cheminée et vit l'arrivée [7 de Shaolan, Eriol et Sakura [8 ainsi que la mère du chinois qui était arrivé en trensplanant pour ne pas abîmer son kimono. Tous s'étaient rassembler pour ses 17 ans, sa majorité chez les sorciers.

Parmi tout ces visages souriant, Harry aperçu un groupe de 6 jeunes, d'à peu près son age, qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

Maugrey s'avança vers lui pour lui serrer la main.

- Eh! Eh! Mon garçon, te voici maintenant majeur. Mais que cette soudaine liberté ne te fasse pas sortir de la tête que le danger rode et comme je le dis toujours...

- Hum hum

- Euh...oui...Harry, laisse moi te présenter les membres d'une milice appelée la Rainbow, ta nouvelle garde rapprochée.

- Quoi ! Mais ils sont si jeune ! s'exclama Mme Weasley.

- Vous ne devriez pas vous fiez aux apparences Mme Weasley, lui répondit le premier.

Il avait un corps fin mais musclé, androgyne à un point que Harry se demanda si ce garçon n'était pas une fille. Ses longs cheveux nattés étaient si noirs qu'ils paraissaient bleutés et sa peau était si pale qu'on aurait crut qu'il était malade. Sur son épaule se tenait un chat au pelage noir bleuté.

- Bonjour Harry, je m'appelle Léo Laderault et lui, c'est Ran, ajouta t'il en désignant son chat.

Harry se sentit transpercer par ses yeux, deux cobalts scintillants d'étoiles d'argents voilés par deux mèches blanches qui n'étaient pas attachés. Le jeune Gryffondor se sentait mal à l'aise face à ce regard surtout que le chat sur son épaule avait les mêmes yeux dont l'un était accentué par une ligne de poils blancs qui courrait de l'oeil jusqu'à la gorge du félin.

Soudain, Harry tilta.

- C'était vous n'est-ce pas ! L'autre soir.

- Viiii, répondit le brun avec un sourire des plus infantile.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire, vous vous êtes déjà rencontrés ? Demanda Maugrey

- Disons que j'ai empêché sa seigneurie ténébreuse Voldie-Serpent-Pourrie de trucider notre Ryry national.

- Je ne me rappelle pas avoir été avertie de ce fait.

- Normal, tu ne l'a pas été, nous n'avons aucun compte à te rendre, Fol'Oeil.

L'Aurore balafré grogna mais n'ajouta rien.

Léo s'écarta pour laisser passer un jeune homme blond cendré aux yeux fauves.

- Je m'appelle Chris Wentworth.

Il avait une carrure ni trop fine ni trop athlétique et une peau légèrement bronzée. Il émanait de lui une fragilité et une timidité touchante.

- Sophie Quimperre et Shan.

- Et moi c'est Camille Ramirez.

La première jeune fille qui avait parlé, avaient de courts cheveux couleurs miel et une peau d'un brun sombre mais son visage ne contenait aucun trait de type dit négroide [9. Ses yeux et celle du faucon blanc sur son épaule étaient rouge rosé cerclés d'or. La seconde était bronzée, de type hispanique, et ses cheveux fauves qui ondulaient jusqu'a ses épaules encadraient ses yeux orangés et rieurs. Si la première avait une allure très garçonne, la seconde avait des formes résolument très féminines. Si féminine que Harry entendait Ron baver derrière lui, sûrement sous le regard réprobateur d'Hermione.

Le cinquième membre du groupe s'approcha doucement du brun et lui serra la main, le regardant de ses yeux vides, mais que Harry soupçonnait d'avoir été, un jour, semblables à ceux du singe sur son épaule, vert veiné de cuivre. Malgré tout, un sourire illuminait sa figure rose encadré par de longs cheveux roux et ondulés.

- Je suis Théo Herzicos, et voici Caliéron Adamson, dit-il en présentant le dernier milicien, un jeune homme mure, bien battit aux long cheveux blond platines et aux prunelles violine emplis a la fois de mélancolie, de tendresse, de froideur et d'amusement [10.

Après les présentations, le "pauvre" Harry se retrouva ensevelie par une montagne de cadeaux [11.

Ron et Hermione lui offrirent un livre qui retraçait les plus grands matchs de Quidditch de l'Histoire dans des stades en trois dimensions qui sortaient des pages.

Il reçut des jumeaux Weasley une pleine boite de farces et attrapes sous le regard réprobateur de leur mère, ainsi qu'un an d'abonnement au Chicaneur par Luna [12

Théo et Caliéron lui avaient fabriqué un pendentif semblable aux pièges à rêves indiens. Le roux sourit lorsqu'il lui fit la remarque.

- C'est à peu près ça. En fait, c'est un piège à cauchemars, comme ça, tu ne seras plus obligé de pratiquer l'Occlumencie pour empêcher le sois disant Seigneur des Ténèbres de t'envoyer des cauchemars. Ce talisman agira comme un bouclier mental, ne le quitte jamais.

Harry les remercia, remarquant au passage, que le roux n'avait pas hésité à appeler Voldemort par son surnom et Léo lui avait même trouvé un surnom débile [13 alors que tout le monde tremblait toujours en entendant ce nom maudit.

Léo et Chris lui offrirent un coffret contenant deux fin poignard aux manche ciselés de cornaline et d'or [14 frappés d'un lion, emblème de Gryffondor, sa maison [15. Harry ignora les cri indignés et plaintifs de Mme Weasley et remercia ses deux gardes du corps qui les avaient forgés eux mêmes.

Sophie et Camille lui donnèrent un livre, "Mille et une blessures pour sportifs indélicats" par le Docteur Sophie Quimperre.

- J'ai fais cette compil a cause des deux idiots là, dit-elle en désignant Chris qui rougit et Léo qui lui tira la langue.

- Cherche pas d'image animés, c'est un livre moldus. Par contre, la boite, elle, elle est magique, tu n'a qu'a penser à la blessure en l'ouvrant et tu auras ce dont tu as besoins.

Harry remercia les jeunes filles pour ce cadeau lourd de sous-entendu en riant.

Rémus lui tendit alors un album avec des photos de son père, de lui, de Sirius et de toutes leurs années à Poudlard.

Harry regarda les photos de son parrain avec une boule dans la gorge.

- Tu es sure que tu ne veux pas les garder Rémus ?

- Je serais heureux que tu les ais.

Il serra le dernier des amis de son père dans ses bras, des larmes au coin des yeux.

Le repas de Molly Weasley était comme à son habitude, somptueux…et consistant. Les invités se gênaient presque pour entamer les plats. A l'exception de Ron, Harry et...Léo qui avalaient tout ce qui leur passaient sous le nez sous les regards réprobateurs d'Hermione pour les deux Gryffondor et de Chris pour le milicien. Un bruit sur l'une des vitres détourna l'attention des petits gâteaux de Mme Weasley. Une chouette passa par la fenêtre ouverte et déposa une lettre sur les genoux de Harry.

"De la part de quelqu'un qui veut te voire changer de look"

Dés qu'il eut finit de lire la lettre, elle s'enflamma et quatre hiboux pénétrèrent dans la maison transportent un coffre à sept serrures en acajou brillant.

- Attention ! C'est peut-être dangereux, dit Maugrey. Tu devrais lire le chapitre six de mon livre avant de te lancer, Harry.

Le brun jeta un coup d'oeil vers le livre que lui avait offert le vieil Aurore, "L'ennemi est partout" par lui-même.

- Laisse tomber Fol'Oeil. Théo !

Le roux se rapprocha du coffre en enlevant l'un des gants de soies qu'il portait constamment et effleura le bois de ses doigts. C'était un très beau coffre, marqueté de bois rouge et miel avec le nom de Harry sur le couvercle et des lions sur les cotés.

- Aucun danger.

Le jeune milicien se dirigea alors vers Léo et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille, ce qui fit naître un grand sourire des plus pervers sur les lèvres. Harry préféra l'ignorer et s'agenouilla devant le coffre. Il prit les clés que lui tendaient un sixième hibou et introduisit la première dans la première serrure. Le coffre contenait une penderie garnie de pantalon et de chemises des plus seyants ainsi que quelques robes et tenues de soirées somptueuses. Dans le deuxième coffre, il trouva des sous-vêtements et d'autres vêtements. Les autres coffres, vides, avaient assez de contenance pour contenir toutes ses affaires.

Le cadeau en lui-même était somptueux et avait dut coûter très cher. Mais quelque chose turlupinait Harry. L'écriture, de la lettre, il lui semblait l'avoir déjà lut quelque part, mais où ?

Chuis pas un peu sadique?...non !

Voilou, le chap 3 est finit, bon, c'est toujours pas plus claire...

Kurt: C'est même pire.

Raven: Mais il faut le temps que tout se mette en place et ça s'éclaircira plus tard...peut-être...j'en sais rien TT.

En attendant, la Rainbow est un groups que j'ai créer mais qui fait partie d'une autre fic, Les Chroniques de la Guerre des Atomes et ils sont aussi importants que Harry et Sakura...et à part ça... qui a crier Chapitre inutile ! non, c'est pas un chapitre inutile, c'est juste un chapitre...pas très nécessaire.

Kurt: Bref, y sert à rien.

Raven: maiheuuu siiiii, ya plein de détails importants pour la suite ! suite qui ne sera publier que quand je dépasserait le stade de 5 revieuws par chapitre ce qui fait que pour que j'édite le chap4 il faut…euh…il faut…

Shine 15 revieuws

Raven : Mici

Les remarques pourris des auteurs :

[1Kurt: Quelle originalité !

Raven: je sais, je sais

[2Raven: Mes oreiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiilles !!!!!!!!

[3Raven : Avec des amis pareil, plus besoin d'ennemis

[4Kurt: ça me rappelle quelqu'un

Raven: Ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie --)

[5Kurt: Raven! T'en fout d'partout !

[6Raven : je sens que je vais pas tarder à le devenir

Clay : POURQUOIIIIIII ?????

Raven : Arghhhhhhhh !!!!!!

[7Raven : en catastrophe, je précise

[8Kurt : qui se cassèrent les cervicales sur le sol et moururent, faisant…

Raven : C'est qui l'auteur ici !!!!!?????

[9Raven : non, ce n'est pas du racisme, c'est une façon de parler des caractéristiques du visage

[10Raven: comment y fait ?

Kurt :...on va dire qu'il est très fort --lll en aparté et en plus c'est lui qui écrit

[11Raven : Moi j'veux bien l'remplacer

[12Raven: Il a éviter le collier en bouchon, de peu

[13Sophie : C'est tout lui ça

Léo et Raven : Tu dit quoi Fifi ?

Sophie : SOPHIE !! BORDEL DE M…

Léo : Qu'elle est grossière

[14Raven: genre, je sais pas si vous vous rappelez votre lointaine enfance, mais c'est le même genre d'arme que Raphaelo, la tortue ninja rouge ou alors, moins vieux, les armes d'Electra dans le film du même nom.

[15Raven : Euréka, j'ai trouvé, c'est des Sai, vive internet)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre IV: La nouvelle génération du corps professorale de Poudlard (Kurt: Plus lourd, tu meurt/ Raven: c'est bon, on a comprit, chuis nul pour les titres, pas la peine de me le rappeler)

- Yhaaaa, J'vais être en retard ! Kero ! Pourquoi tu m'a pas réveillé ?

- A ton avis, je fait quoi depuis une heure.

- Zut!Zut!Zut!

Sakura mit le turbo et se précipita vers sa salle de bain.

A l'étage en dessous, Shaolan entendit le bruit lourd des pas de la magicienne et soupira. Une serviette autour des reins pour seul vêtement, il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et se figea, cramoisi. Son regard suivit presque inconsciemment le tracé d'une goutte d'eau qui, coulant des cheveux noirs d'Eriol, tomba sur son omoplate et glissa sur la peau blanche de son dos avant de sa perdre dans la raie de...Le descendant de Clow referma brusquement la porte et s'appuya contre le bois, le souffle court et le visage brûlant. Le léger renflement qui naissait au niveau de son bas ventre ne le gênait que plus.

_Shit ! Pourquoi on a qu'une salle de bain pour deux dans cette putain de grande baraque !?_(Kurt: Shaolan qui parle mal !?/Raven: c'est Shine qui s'emmerde/ Kurt/ Shine, ta moitié psychopathe ?/ Raven: Qui d'autre ?)

Dans la salle de bain, un sourire était apparut sur le visage du magicien lorsqu'il avait entendu la porte se refermer.

- Il va finir par croire que tu le fais exprès, dit Spinnel Sun.

Le petit fauve noir se lécha les pattes encore pleines de chocolat.

- Mais je le fais exprès.

- Tu es incorrigible.

Eriol eut un petit rire.

La discussion dans la voiture qui les conduisaient à la gare se partageait entre les disputes de Kero et de son homologue nocturne et les joyeuses discussions de Sakura et Eriol. Le jeune chinois, lui, ne pipait (Raven: pas d'esprit mal placé, pas d'esp...trop tard -- et en plus c'est même pas poétique) mot et se bornait a regarder par la fenêtre de la voiture. A chaque fois qu'il détachait se yeux du spectacle du paysage et qu'il posait son regard sur la réincarnation de Clow, une teinte rouge colorait ses joues au souvenir d'une certaine goutte d'eau.

Sakura passa la barrière de King's Cross qui menait a la voie 9 3/4 avec émerveillement. Il faut dire que tout dans le monde des sorciers l'émerveillait. Harry, qui avait rejoint les asiatiques avec Hermione et Ron, la regardait avec amusement. Elle lui rappelait lui, 6 ans plus tôt, en extase devant un monde qui le comprenait mieux que l'autre et dont on l'avait tenue éloigné. La jeune japonaise n'arrivait pas à réaliser tout ce qui se passait. Trop de choses s'enchaînaient si rapidement qu'elle n'arrivait plus à suivre. Elle sentait quelque chose qui la poussait, il lui semblait que son destin n'était plus entre ses mains. De plus, il y avait ce rêve, ce rêve étrange, un serpent sortant d'un crâne, planant au dessus d'un château médiéval et cet homme, cet homme dont elle ne voyait que les yeux rouge mais qui lui inspirait le danger. Mais la chose la plus dangereuse semblait être ce masque blanc se superposant à l'image de l'homme.

Sans le paraître, ce rêve l'inquiétait. La dernière fois qu'elle avait fait un rêve de se genre, il lui annonçait son combat contre Clow. Les événements lui avaient confirmés que ce n'était pas un rêve comme les autres.

Les trois Gryffondor et leurs jeunes amis prirent un compartiment où ils discutèrent jusqu'a l'arrivée du chariot de friandises. Les aînés décidèrent de faire connaitre leur mondes a leurs cadets et achetèrent un peu de toutes les spécialités magique que la vieille dame proposait. Comme d'habitude, Sakura n'eut pas de chance en tombant dés le début sur une dragée de Bertie Crochue au jus de poubelle alors que Shaolan faillit s'évanouir de frayeur quand le Chocogrenouille d'Eriol lui sauta dessus. Il avait la phobie des grenouilles (Raven : Je sais plus où j'ai lu ça, je sais même pas si c'est vrai, mais c'est marrant).

Quand leurs six estomac furent pleins, enfin, huit estomac puisque Sakura et Eriol avait avaient passés en douce quelques douceur a leur petits compagnons ailés, Hermione se leva.

- Bon, eh bien je pense qu'il est temps de se changer. Tu viens Sakura ? Nous allons autre part.

- Hai !

- pendant ce temps, Messieurs, je compte sur vous pour faire de même, ajouta t'elle en lançant un regard plein de sous entendues en direction de Ron et Harry.

Elle entraîna ensuite Sakura vers un compartiment réservé aux filles.

La brune aida sa cadette à ôter les lacets de la robe noir et or.

- Elle est magnifique, il faudrait que tu me dise où tu as acheter une telle merveille.

- Je ne les achète pas, mes robes sont une création de l'une de mes amis.

- Oh, tu as une amie styliste ?

- Pas vraiment, nous étions ensemble à l'école. Elle était si excitée quand elle a sut que je partais dans une école de sorcellerie qu'elle m'a refaite une garde robe complète.

- Elle sait que tu es une sorcière ?

- Hai, mais c'est une très bonne amie et de plus, sa mère et la mienne étaient cousines.

- Elle doit être drôlement fière ta mère.

- Je l'espère, ça fait longtemps qu'elle est morte.

- oh, je...je suis désolée.

- Hum, hum, répondit Sakura en secouant la tête, disons qu'elle est toujours avec moi.

Elle sourit le cadre que lui avait donner son père et le montra a son amie.

- Tient! Regarde!

- Elle était très belle. Et ça, c'est quoi.

Elle attrapa le petit fauve orange qui se fit passer pour une peluche.

- Elle est trop mignonne !

- Il s'appelle Kero !

_Mais_ _qu'est ce que chuis venu faire dans cette galère, peuchère_ (Raven: je rappelle à tout hasard que, comme il est dit dans le manga, Kero a un accent spécial traduit en français par l'accent marseillais).

Pendant ce temps, dans le compartiment, les garçons, changés, s'impatientaient.

- Ah ! Les filles, ça met toujours des heures, grogna Ron.

- Si tu parle de Granger, je suis pas sur qu'on puisse parler de fille.

Tous se tournèrent vers la porte pour voire la belle et sexy mais pot de colle Pansy Parkinson ainsi que son exacte opposé la très persifleuse et masculine Millicent Bullstrode (Raven: ben quoi ? c'est pas ma faute si je me suis mit à aimer Pansy après des fics comme _Angels_, _Accusé à tord_ ou _Un battement d'aile Papillons_ et a détesté Millicent depuis _A l'aube d'une nouvelle aire/_Kurt: Maisje croyais que tu lui donnait une action, plus tard/Raven: Manque de persos, j'me suis rabatus sur ceux qui restent --).

- Eh bien les filles, vous avez laissé tomber les fesses à Malefoy...

_J'les veux bien moi...Rhaaa! Couchées, les hormones !_

-...Ou alors c'est lui qui vous a largués, continua Ron.

- Ferme-la espèce de...commença Millicent mais elle ne put ce qu'ils étaient car deux mains s'étaient matérialisés au dessus de leur tête, leur saisissant a chacune une oreille.

- Blaise ! Lâche-nous ! Geignit la jeune fille la moins gâté par le nature.

- Mon oreille va être toute rouge !

- Allons, les filles, dois-je vous rappelés ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que Draco et les autres se sont frotté à l'AD ? Allez, on retourne à notre compartiment.

Le jeune homme à la peau sombre entraîna les deux furies non sans avoir envoyer un petit sourire à Ron qui rougit légèrement. La scène n'était pas passé inaperçu aux yeux de son meilleur ami qui, bien que se sentant légèrement trahis, n'en éprouvait pas moins de l'amusement.

- Pourquoi ont-elle été aussi désagréables ? demanda Shaolan.

- C'est la rivalité rouge/vert. Les élèves de la maison de Gryffondor et Serpentard s'opposent depuis presque la construction de cette école, répondit Ron.

- Ca ne peut pas empêcher de futurs rapports entre les maisons.

Le sous-entendu de Harry fit se relever la tête du roux qui répliqua, indigné.

- Quoi ! Des Gryffondor et des Serpentard! Im-pos-si-ble !

Décidément, son ami était très têtu.

Comme d'habitude, la nuit était tombée, lorsque le train s'arrêta à la gare du Pré-au-Lard. Sakura, Shaolan et Eriol se séparèrent de leurs amis pour se diriger vers la haute silhouette de Hagrid, agitant sa lanterne et appelant les premières années à le suivre. La jeune japonaise le salua avec chaleur et il lui rendit son salut, heureux de la revoir. Ils avaient sympathisés lors de l'anniversaire et elle avait tout de suite été attiré par l'attitude un peu naïve du demi-géant (Raven: Et elle, elle est pas un peu naïve aussi ?/Kurt: justement, qui se ressemble s'assemble nyark nyark). Le garde-chasse de Poudlard les amenas vers les petites barques sur les bords du lac et les répartit par trois. Sakura se retrouva évidemment avec ses deux amis. Alors

Que les barques filaient sur l'onde noire, la jeune sorcière fit glisser sa main au dessus de la surface de l'eau avant de l'y plonger. Elle était fraîche. Soudain, elle les retira en poussant une exclamation étouffée.

- J'ai sentit quelque chose !

- Oh ça, dit Hagrid, ça doit être le calamar géant qui s'amuse. Regardez ! On va voir apparaître le château.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent et plusieurs respirations s'arrêtèrent car le spectacle était comme à chaque fois à couper le souffle. A peine sortis des feuillages, le château brillait de milles feux. Il se dressait fièrement sur son promontoire rocheux, vestige millénaire d'une époque révolue mais dont les échos parvenait encore aux oreilles de ceux qui le regardaient, forteresse imposante et refuge contre lequel le Seigneur des Ténèbre s'est toujours cassé les dents. On pouvait facilement comprendre la raison qui avaient poussé et poussait encore le directeur de Poudlard à faire de la traversée du lac un passage traditionnel pour les premières années. La vue du château a cet endroit transperçait le coeur d'un sentiment proche de la vénération et de bien être.

Cependant, Shaolan ressentait, lui, une certaine nostalgie à la vue de ses vieilles pierres, une nostalgie qu'il ne s'expliquait pas.

_C'est étrange, j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ce...impossible..._

Le cœur de Sakura s'étreignit aussi d'un parfum de nostalgie cependant la crainte domina. Elle avait déjà vu ce château, quelque part, mais la magnificence de la vision l'apaisa et elle en oublia ses doutes.

Spinnel Sun, qui s'était tenue tranquille pendant tout le trajet en train - calme dut au fait que son maître lui avait fait avaler 2 ou 3 chocogrenouilles- sortit la tête de la poche de son créateur. Il jeta un regard vers Eriol puis fixa son maître qui fixait le château avec insistance.

- Tu es bien nostalgique.

- C'est normal, ça fait longtemps.

Hagrid mena les nouveaux élèves vers les marches de l'entrée et les fit pénétrer dans la battisse. A peine Sakura eut-elle posé le pied dans le hall que, dans sa poche, le Livre de Clow réagit. Il envoya une déflagration silencieuse que personne ne sentit, à part peut-être...

Les nouveaux élèves suivirent le professeur Mac Gonagall jusqu'à l'estrade où trônait le Choixpeau Magique. L'ancien artefact se fendit et comme à son habitude, se mit à chanter une chanson. Quand, il eut finit, la directrice adjointe ouvrit son parchemin et commença l'appel.

Quand Harry avait pénétré dans la grande salle, il avait tout de suite repéré les Rainbow, assit à la table des professeurs.

_C'était donc ça_

Il remarqua avec amusement, et aussi avec un certain plaisir sadique, que Léo, assis à coté de Rogue, le saoulait de parole et que le professeur de Potion était sur le point de craquer.

L'appel commença. Un par un, les élèves, à l'appel de leur nom, montaient sur le podium et le professeur Mac Gonagall leur posait le Choixpeau sur la tête.

- Kinomoto Sakura

La jeune fille monta les marches (Shine : et se vienda devant tout le monde / Destin: mais c'est pas gentil ça / Shine: c'est fait pour / Raven: pas touche a ma fic/ Kurt: Craignos les personalités/ Raven: Comme tu dis) et s'assit sur le tabouret.

- Pouffsoufle !

La jeune japonaise fut accueillit par une salve d'applaudissement de même que Shaolan que le choixpeau n'avait fait qu'effleurer avant de l'envoyer rejoindre les Gryffondors.

- Hiiragizawa Eriol.

Le Choixpeau ne mit pas longtemps à réfléchir et énonça d'une voix clair et forte...

A suivre...

Shine: tu te fout de ma gueule, je te rappelle que d'habitude c'est moi la sadique.

Kurt: et en plus, si tu t'arrêtes ici, ton titre ne veut plus rien dire.

Raven : ok, ok je continue.

...et énonça d'une voix clair et forte :

- Serpentard !

Le brun sourit a ses amis et se dirigea vers la table des verts et argents.

- Et un de perdu.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Shaolan

- Tout les Serpentard tournent mal ou sont voués à faire le mal.

- Eriol n'est pas comme ça. Il est certes un peu (Raven et Kurt: beaucoup) machiavélique, mais ce n'est pas un mauvais garçon.

- On change quand on va dans cette maison, vous devriez...

- Si j'ai bien comprit, répondit le Chinois en envoyant un regard noir, le choix de la maison se base sur le caractère, donc si cette maison correspond à son caractère, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle le changerait.

Dean préféra ne rien ajouter face au regard pénétrant du jeune garçon, regard qui avait tant effrayé Sakura lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

La répartition terminée, Dumbledore se leva en tapant contre son verre pour obtenir le silence.

- Une nouvelle année commence et une nouvelle génération d'enseignant est arrivée dans cette école. Tout d'abord, laissez-moi vous dire que nous avons réussit a mettre le professeur Binns a la retraite, non, inutile de dire quoi que se soit, je sais a quel point le départ de ce professeur d'exception vous attriste.

_Tu parle, il était chiant_

Voici à peu près la pensée de touts les élèves présents (sauf les 1ere année) ainsi que d'une partie des professeurs.

- Il sera donc remplacé par le professeur Christopher Wentworth.

Chris se leva et salua l'assistance provoquant quelques soupirs énamourés de la part de la population féminine.

- J'ai aussi le regret de vous apprendre le regret de vous annoncer le décès de notre très chère professeur Trelawney. Après avoir fait une overdose d'annonce de mort à M. Potter, Elle est partie nettoyer ses chakras au Tibet où elle s'est faite piétiner par l'abominable homme des neiges - créature qui n'est censée ne pas exister, Miss Lovegood nous vous prierons de gardez vos commentaires pour vous- alors qu'elle danser autour de sa boule de cristal en costume de Geisha et en chantant la Macarena pour favoriser sa double vue et son troisième oeil, quoique les champignons qu'elle venait d'absorber en plus de son habituelle whisky devait déjà lui faire voir des choses...euh...bref (Raven: merci Shine, bon boulot /Shine: mais non, mais non, c'est moi qui te remercie / Shine et Raven: Trelawney For Never/Kurt: Maman, ça fait peur). Sa matière sera donc reprise par le professeur Théodore Herzicos. Ensuite, les cours de Défense Contre les Force du Mal seront assurés par le professeur Calieron Adamson et ceux de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, par le professeur Léo Laderault. Mmes Sophie Quimperre et Camille Ramirez remplaceront Mme Pomfresh partit pour une année sabbatique sur la cote d'azur. Je tiens à rajouter que le club de duel va rouvrir sous la direction des professeurs Adamson et Herzicos et j'annonce l'ouverture d'un club de duel non magique. Oui Miss Bullstrode ?

- Je ne comprends pas à quoi peut servir un club où l'on apprend à se battre comme les moldus.

- Et bien...

- Bubus, intervint Léo, puisque c'est moi en compagnie du professeur Wentworth qui allons s'occuper du club, j'aimerais répondre.

Le directeur hocha la tête et s'écarta.

- Je ne suis pas très doué pour les discours...

Il descendit de l'estrade.

- ...Donc, ce sera plutôt une démonstration. Miss Bullstrode, veuillez vous mettre en face de moi sur l'allée centrale, non, plus loin, encore un peu, parfait. Et maintenant, lancez moi un sortilège de désarmement.

Millicent sembla hésiter.

- Auriez-vous peur que je réplique ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne possède aucun pouvoir "magique".

Le visage de la jeune fille marqua sa stupeur puis se fendit d'un sourire torve alors que des chuchotements s'élevaient autour des tables.

La Serpentard pointa sa baguette vers le brun qui ne semblait pas plus vieux qu'elle. Elle trouvait insupportable qu'il se la joue comme ça. Dumbledore devait vraiment être en manque pour engager des gamins comme lui, moldus de surcroît. Elle allait lui faire mordre la poussière.

- _Expeliar_...

- Trop lente.

Millicent déglutit. Elle n'avait pas eut le temps de prononcer sa formule que le brun avait franchi la centaine de mètre qui les séparait, se glissant derrière elle pour poser une dague contre sa gorge.

- Ne croyez pas que, parce que je n'ai pas de pouvoir magique, je n'ai aucun pouvoir.

Puit il se tourna vers l'assistance.

- Vitesse, agilité, force, adresse, voila ce que je propose dans mon club. "Un esprit sain dans un corps sain", cela s'applique aussi a la magie, plus votre corps est fort plus vous pourrez utiliser facilement votre magie. De plus, vous pourrez développez vos réflexes et votre vitesse de réaction.

Le natté rejoignit sa place sous les regards admiratifs des élèves et ceux impressionnés de Harry sur les capacités de son garde du corps.

- Bien, bien, repris le directeur, maintenant que vous n'avez plus de questions, je tient à rappeler que l'accès à la forêt est interdit et que vouloir monter au dernier étage de la tour des escaliers est suicidaire.

- Euh...Bubus ?

- Oui, professeur Laderault ?

- Quand tu dis suicidaire, ça veut dire qu'on peut mourir ?

- C'est effectivement le sens de ce mot.

- ... Faut que j'voie ça.

Il se leva et se précipita vers la sortie poursuivit par Sophie…

- Revient ! Mais revient ! Crétin ! Attend-moi !

…Et Théo qui se retourna sur le pas de la porte.

- Excusez-nous, nous en avons pour quelques instants.

Bientôt un rugissement se fit entendre dans tout le château et des voix parvinrent jusque dans la grande salle.

- Qu'il est mignon

- Mais y pue de la gueule.

- Pas autant que toi le matin.

- Tu veux mon poing dans la figure ?

- C'est sa patte que tu vas recevoir si tu fais pas gaffe.

- Shit !

- Bouge!

- Oulah!

- Yes !

- Groar!

- Charlotte aux fraises

- Maiheuuuu ! Théo ! Pourquoi tu l'as endormis ?

- On va être en retard pour le repas.

- Grouiiik

- Tient, je croyais qu'il dormais.

- Non, ça c'est mon estomac.

La porte de la grande salle se rouvrit et les trois jeunes professeurs entrèrent.

- On voudrait vous prévenir de ne pas faire trop de bruit quand vous irez vous coucher sinon, vous allez réveiller le dragon.

A suivre...

Pour le combat, alors, dans l'ordre, c'est:

- Théo

- Sophie

- Léo

- Sophie

- Léo

- Sophie

- Léo

- Sophie

- Léo

- Dragon

- Théo

- Léo

- Sophie

- Léo

Voilou, chapitre quatre terminé, si vous pouviez revieuwer se serait gentil


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre V : Virées nocturnes

Ron tomba épuisé sur son lit avec une seule envie : dormir. Mais son meilleur ami ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il s'assit à coté du roux sur son lit.

Alors ?

Alors quoi ?

J'attends

Tu attends quoi exactement ?

Que tu me dises ce qu'il y a entre toi et Zabini

Mais rien ! de quoi tu parles ? Et puis comment tu le sait ?

Le brun sourit devant son ami qui écarquillait les yeux et dont le visage devenait de la même couleur que ses cheveux.

Ron, tu es mon meilleur ami, je ne te jugerais jamais.

Le roux se retourna pour être dos à lui.

Voila, Blaise et moi…on sort ensemble

Ok…Continue

On s'est rencontré sur MSN

Agru O-O ?…

Messagerie Sorciers Network, C'est un système de communication par parchemin interposé. On peut rencontrer des tas de gens une fois qu'on à reçu le parchemin. Il suffit de trouver un pseudo et on écrit à quelqu'un comme euh…tu sais comme tu écrivais dans le journal de Jédusor. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Blaise, sauf, que, comme il avait un pseudo, je savais pas que c'était lui. J'ai commencé à discuté avec lui l'été dernier et on à appris à se connaitre au fil de l'année. Et puis on a décidé de se rencontrer lorsqu'il à avoué être attiré par moi, et comme moi aussi je le trouvais irrésistible…voila quoi. Quand j'ai vu que c'était lui, je me suis mit en colère, je croyais qu'il se moquait de moi, mais c'était pas possible, alors on a essayé d'oublier ces histoires de Serpentard et Gryffondors pour la journée et…je me suis vachement bien amusé.

Harry sourit dans le dos de son meilleur ami, attendri

Chuis content que t'es trouvé quelqu'un

Tu ne m'en veut pas d'être tombé amoureux d'un Serpentard ?

Á part que je ne sais pas ce que tu lui trouve.

Oh si tu savais…il est si drole avec son aire de toujours se foutre de tout, mais il est si tendre…

Et vous avez déjà… ?

Harry !!! cria Ron en se retournant brusquement.

Le brun éclata de rie sous le regard la foie offusqué et honteux de son ami.

Le chapeau sur son étagère méditait. Trois fois dans la soirée, il s'était sentit bizarre lorsqu'il avait été posé sur la tête d'un élève. Un sentiment à la fois de familiarité et d'inconnu. Une silhouette se glissa alors dans le bureau du directeur, ouvrit la vitrine où se trouvait l'antique chapeau et le posa sur sa tête.

_Vous ! Je n'espérais plus._

_J'avais dit que nous reviendrions._

_Cela veut dire que les autres aussi sont ici ?_

_Oui, sauf la première, sait-tu où elle est ?_

_Elle vous à devancés pour préparer le terrain, enfin, « elle » c'est vite dit_

_Oh ! je voit, c'est vrai que c'était son vœu le plus chère. Les deux autres ont la mémoire scellé. Cela doit venir de leur pureté originelle. Il faut que je rassemble mes alliés et il faut qu'ils s'éveillent pour la bataille finale. Cette fois-ci, il disparaitra. Les as-tu remarqués, Eux ?_

_Il me semble avoir sentit leur présence_

_Bien. Prépare-toi ! Tu sais quel sera ta tache ?_

_Je le sais_

L'ombre reposa le choipeaux et sortit du bureau par où il était venu.

Harry sentit deux mains le secouer mais il entendit parfaitement la voix criarde qui tentait de chuchoter à son oreille.

Debout M. Harry Potter

Mmm…Dobby…salut

Est-ce que M Harry Potter va bien ? Dobby à entendu dire que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom avait attaqué M. Harry Potter.

Oui ça va Dobby. Que fais-tu là ?

Le professeur Dumbledore m'à demander de venir chercher M. Harry Potter, Monsieur.

Quoi ! En plein milieu de la nuit !

Le professeur dit que c'est très urgent, Monsieur.

En grognant, Harry se leva, enfila sa robe de sorcier par-dessus son pyjama et s'enroula dans la cape d'invisibilité pour sortir sans se faire remarquer.

L'ombre entra dans la bibliothèque silencieuse, enfin, plus silencieuse qu'à l'habitude, et se dirigea vers le coin le plus reculé de la salle, la Réserve. Il était là et scintillait légèrement d'une pâle lueur verte. Il avait sentit l'Autre, Ils avaient réagis ensemble, éveillant son pouvoir.

Harry, emmitouflé dans sa cape, se présenta devant la chimère qui fermait l'entrée du bureau du directeur, mais il ne pouvait entrer. Il ne possédait pas le mot de passe.

Tu ne peux pas entrer Harry ?

Le brun sursauta en entendant cette voix dans son dos. Derrière lui, Sophie le regardait, un rictus aux lèvres.

Co…co…comment avez-vous put… ?

Te voire ? Bon d'un, tu me tutoie, y'a que mes inférieurs qui me vouvoies et encore. Et de deux, être invisible n'efface pas ta présence…ni l'air que tu déplace. « Suprême au citron ».

Elle monta les marches qui s'ouvraient devant elles suivit par Harry qui retira sa cape.

Dumbledore était assis à son bureau, le front plissé par l'inquiétude (Raven : enfin, plus plissé que d'habitude). Léo était assis en travers d'un fauteuil et semblait dormir, son chat sur le ventre, mais leur poitrine se soulevait trop irrégulièrement pour qu'ils puissent dormir. Chris était assis à un bout du bureau du directeur et Camille, de l'autre. Théo buvait une tasse de thé sur un autre fauteuil et Caliéron se tenait derrière lui, accoudé sur le dossier. Le brun fut surprit de trouver Mimi Geignarde, affolée, qui faisait des tours et des détours dans la pièce en gémissant.

Harry, commença le vieillard, j'ai une question à te poser.

Je…Je vous écoute professeur, répondit le brun, intrigué.

As-tu ouvert la Chambres des Secrets cette nuit ?

Hein !!!

J'en déduit que ce n'est pas toi et c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète le plus.

Vous voulez dire…

Que la Chambres des Secrets a été ouverte et que, si ce n'est pas toi, il ne nous reste plus qu'une solution.

Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non, dit Léo sans rouvrir les yeux.

L'ombre se présenta devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame et prononça un mot de passe. Ce n'était pas celui du trimestre mais le tableau s'empressa d'ouvrir le passage en s'inclinant. Elle se dirigea vers le dortoir des Première Année et y pénétra sans difficulté. Silencieux pour ne pas réveiller les autres élèves, il se dirigea vers l'un des lits à baldaquin. Un ange y dormait. Le sommeil effaçait de son visage l'impression de constante froideur qui le caractérisait et son aura semblait apaisée. Elle passa un doigt sur la ligne de la mâchoire. Le bel endormi poussa un petit gémissement et se retourna dans son sommeil. L'ombre sourit et resta quelques instants à contempler cet ange de pureté. Puis, avec un petit soupir, il sortit du dortoir et s'évanouit dans les ombres.

Harry réfléchissait en rentrant à son dortoir. Le directeur, avait tenu à garder l'affaire secrète, laissant la surveillance et la protection du château et d'Harry aux Rainbow. Léo avait beau avoir émis un doute sur la présence de Voldemort entre les murs du château, le Gryffondor n'était tout de même pas rassuré. Savoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait rentrer et sortir du château sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, et surtout pas lui qui aurait dut éprouver de la douleur au niveau de sa cicatrice, le rendait inquiet. Il s'arrêta un moment et leva les yeux. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ses pas l'avaient mené devant la bibliothèque. Il ouvrit presque machinalement la porte et entra dans la salle sombre et vide avant de s'arrêter. Il lui semblait entendre quelque chose, comme un doux murmure à son oreille venant d'un endroit incongrue, la Réserve. Caché par sa cape, il s'avança vers la porte de la pièce interdite et y entra. Il aperçu dans le fond, un léger scintillement vert. Il s'aida de cette lumière pour se diriger dans le noir. Ce scintillement provenait d'un petit volume, coincé entre un livre intitulé « Magie Nécromantique appliqué aux viscères putréfiés » et un autre « Bestiaire des urticants, empoisonnants et paralysant ». Il se surprit à tendre la main et à le prendre. Il s'intitulait, « the Slytherin », « Le livre de Serpentard ». Sa reliure était de cuir vert émeraude incrusté de motifs d'argent représentant un fauve ailé entouré d'un soleil sur la couverture et scellé par un fermoir du même métal. Il passa ses doigts sur le fermoir qui s'ouvrit dans un « clic » au contact de sa peau. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas vraiment un livre, mais une boite contenant des cartes. Il prit la première. Elle était du même vert que le livre, avec d'autres tons plus pale, avec des motifs d'argent, lune, soleil et, sur le verso, une sorte de cercle d'invocation comme on en voyait souvent dans les vieux ouvrages de la bibliothèque que prenait Hermione pour s'endormir le soir. Sur le recto, on voyait une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds et en dessous d'elle, un parchemin roulé avec un mot. « Windy ». Il murmura le nom de la carte.

Une brise légère le fit frémir. Sans s'en rendre compte, il répéta le nom plus fort. Le vent se fit plus violent. Alors, il le cria :

WINDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !!!!!!

Un ouragan s'éleva dans la Réserve autour de Harry qui dut se protéger les yeux. Toutes les cartes s'envolèrent, traversant le plafond et se perdant dans le château et le parc.

Dans la bibliothèque, le vent s'était évanoui et Harry s'était effondré, le livre et la carte fermement dans ses mains (Raven : qui a hurlé plagiat ! bon c'est un peu vrai parce que j'adore la scène de la perte des cartes par Sakura et je voulais la même pour Harry. Mais pour la forme des cartes, c'est voulus, ça entre dans l'histoire). Se disant que le bruit allait surement attirer Rusard, Harry remit la carte dans le livre et reprit sa cape. Juste à temps. Le vieux concierge entra dans la bibliothèque, une lanterna à la main. Comme il passait juste à coté de lui, Harry ne put s'empêcher de se remémorer sa première année dans cette école lorsque, pour trouver des renseignements sur Nicolas Flamel, il était tombé sur un livre crieur et s'était retrouvé dans la même situation. Rusard, suivit de son immonde animal, sortit de la bibliothèque. Harry poussa un soupir.

« c'est pas passé loin »

Il allait repartir lorsque, quelque chose dans le livre, se mit à donner des coups et à rouspéter.

Laisse-moi sortir, mais laisse-moi sortir !

De surprise, Harry lâcha le livre. La couverture s'ouvrit et un animal en sortit. Il ressemblait à un petit nounours avec de grandes oreilles rondes et une longue queue terminé par une touffe de poile. Son pelage était blanc et il portait dans le dos deux petites ailes noires.

ça vat pas bien dans ta tête, j'ai crut mourir étouffé.

Sa voix était aigu et il roulait légèrement les « r ».

Euhh…désolé, dit Harry, t'es quoi ?

Je m'appelle Taiyou, et je suis le gardien des Cartes Salarines

Il désigna le livre qui était vide

mes cartes !!! Où sont mes cartes ?!!!

Ben, j'ai celle là, répondit Harry en lui tendant la carte du vent.

Ouf ! j'ai eut peur qu'elles soient perdus, et les autres

Ben en fait, quand j'ai prononcé le nom de Windy, un grand vent c'est levé

Logique

Et toutes les cartes ce sont envolés

Logique…QUOI !!!!! Mais c'est une catastrophe !!!! Ces cartes sont très dangereuses ! Elles ont un pouvoir immense qui pourrait tout détruire !

Et comment voulais-tu que je le sache !?! cria Harry.

Taiyou s'assit par terre et se mit à réfléchir.

Si tu as pus ouvrir le livre c'est que tu possède un certain pouvoir.

Ben, comme tout le monde ici.

Pourquoi, on est où ?

Á l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard.

Ainsi donc me voilà de retour.

Tu connais ?

J'y ais longtemps vécu avec mon maitre Salazard Serpentard.

Serpentard était ton maitre ?

On a pas le temps de parler de ça, il faut rattraper toutes les cartes. Salazard disait que de ces cartes si elles étaient libérées, viendrait le fléau.

Quel fléau ?

…

…

Pas la moindre idée

Et alors, comment on fait pour l'éviter !?!

Tu dois retrouver et capturer toutes les cartes.

Pourquoi moi ?

Qui c'est qui à libéré les cartes ?

Je croyais que t'en était le gardien ?

Beuh…j'peux bien faire une petite sieste de temps en temps

De combien la « petite sieste » ?

Bof, une cinquantaine d'année.

T'appelle ça « petite » ?!!!, cria Harry estomaqué

Comment tu t'appelle ?

Change pas de sujet !!!

Je t'ais dit mon nom, dit moi le tien

Harry soupira

je m'appelle Harry Potter

Tend la main !

Le petit fauve avait retrouvé son calme et dardait ses deux petits yeux sur le jeune sorcier.

Quoi ?

Met toi debout et tend la main.

Harry s'exécuta.

Clé du Sceau Sacrée, je te somme d'apparaitre.

Le petit corps du gardien se mit à scintiller. De la serrure du livre sortit une petite clé dorée qui vola jusque devant Harry. Une aura lumineuse entoura la clé et un cercle semblable à celui présent au dos des cartes apparut sur le sol aux pieds de Harry.

Voici ci-devant l'exécuteur du contrat. Harry Potter. Au nom des pouvoirs qui m'ont été conférés je te l'ordonne, libère ta puissance !

La puissance magique du cercle se mit à souffler comme du vent autour de lui. Des chapes de pouvoir se mirent à tourbillonner autour de la baguette qui grandit. Elle était d'un rouge rubis avec une tête de serpent argenté au sommet munit d'ailes noires.

Attrape-le !

Presque par réflexe, Harry prit le sceptre. Le cercle disparut et le souffle se calma.

Te voila devenu le Card Captor, Harry et tu devras capturer toutes les cartes que tu as laiss…

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer, un grand vent s'engouffra par la fenêtre. Harry se précipita et se pencha au rebord pour voir. Un immense Hippogriffe passa juste à coté, créant un souffle puissant en battant des ailes.

C'est Fly, la Carte du Vol, dit Tay, perché sur l'épaule de Harry. Il faut que tu l'attrape.

Quoi ! mais t'a vu la taille de ce machin !

Ne discute pas.

Harry sauta par la fenêtre et atterrit sur le toit juste en dessous. Pour garder l'équilibre, il gagna le fait et courut dessus. Malheureusement, l'animal géant battit des ailes et le souffle déséquilibra Harry qui tomba.

Il voyait sa fin venir, le sol se rapprochait de plus en plus. Il fouillait dans ses poches sans parvenir à trouver sa baguette. Il se souvint qu'il l'avait laissé sur sa table de nuit.

« Zut, survivre à Voldy pour finir comme ça »

Il se sentit soudain retenue par le col de son pull ce qui faillit l'étrangler.

- Harry ! Tenez bon !

- Sa…Sakura !

La jeune Maitresse des Cartes le tenait avec difficulté du bout des bras.

Elle le déposa sur le toit et se posa à ses cotés.

Sakura ! Mais que…

Harry !!

Tay se jeta dans ses bras, puis réalisant ce qu'il faisait, il se dégagea.

Hum, Harry, il faut que tu attrape cette carte.

Et comment je fais ça

Cette carte est différente de la mienne, dit Sakura en lui montrant une carte rose. Je suis désolée de ne pouvoir t'aider.

Harry réfléchit. La carte ressemblait à un hippogriffe. Tentant le tout pour le tout, il s'avança sur le toit, lentement, en direction du l'animal spirituel qui s'était posé sur une tour. Arrivé à une bonne distance, il s'arrêta et s'inclina profondément devant lui, comme il l'avait fait devant Buck, quatre ans auparavant. L'animal vaporeux le regarda de ses yeux brillant, s'ébroua et finalement, s'inclina. Il se soumettait. Harry brandit son bâton devant lui et la formule lui vint aux lèvres naturellement.

Carte Salarine, moi Harry, Chasseur de Cartes, je te l'ordonne, retourna à ta forme originel !

L'hippogriffe, lança un petit cri et son corps se mit à s'effilocher. De long filament furent aspirés par le bâton qui les transforma en carte. Harry la prit entre ses mains. L'animal était figer sur la carte son nom s'étalait en toute lettres sur un parchemin, Fly.

Qu'est ce que j'en fait maintenant ?

Tu la signe, cela montrera qu'elle t'appartient, lui dit Tay en lui tendant sa baguette magique qu'il était allé cherché.

Harry la prit et la pointa sur la Carte.

_Signatus_

Des fils vert émeraude s'échappèrent de sa baguette et formèrent les mots « Harry Potter ».

Voilouuuuuuuu finiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit. Comment ça enfin, non mais c'est quoi ces manière. Ok , en fait j'ai déjà finit les autres chap avant celui là mais c'est pas une raison, j'avais pas d'inspi. Pour vous punir, je vous met celui là et les autres….une autre fois


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre VI: Premiers cours

Hermione, Préfète-en-Chef de Poudlard, s'inquiétait. Ses deux meilleurs amis, d'habitude si affamé le matin (comme a tout les repas), n'avaient pas avalés la moindre miette de leur petit déjeuné. Le cas de Ron ne semblait pas très grave. Il arborait un sourire béat et des yeux rêveurs. Il avait du passer une excellente nuit pendant sa petite ballade nocturne sur laquelle elle avait ferma les yeux et au vu d'un sourire semblable a celui de son ami a la table des Serpentard, elle devinait ce qui c'était passé. Elle avait des yeux pour voir, des oreilles pour entendre, un cerveau pour comprendre...et surtout, elle avait eut une discussion avec Harry la veille au soir et il lui avait tout raconté.

Elle pensait que c'était la meilleure chose qui soit. Elle avait toujours adhérée à l'avis de Dumbledore sur l'entente entre les maisons et cette stupide rivalité rouge/vert. Un couple entre un Gryffondor et un Serpentard ne pouvait qu'être le premier pas vers une réconciliation.

Non, La personne qui l'inquiétait le plus était Harry. Le brun n'avait pas prononcé une phrase depuis le matin et ne répondait que par monosyllabes, plongé dans de sombres pensées. Elle décida de le faire parler.

- Harry...

- Nh...

- Harry, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

- Rien.

- Ne te fous pas de moi, on est tes amis et on s'inquiète...enfin...je parle pour moi vu que Ron semble totalement déconnecté.

- Que tu crois !

Le roux souriait toujours niaisement mais ces yeux exprimaient un intérêt et une certaine inquiétude (Raven: ya pas, il est fort)...pour quelques instants.

Harry soupira, il ne voulais pas...il préférerait...il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait.

- Je...pas ici...ce soir...peut-être...

Il se leva et prit son sac pour se diriger rapidement vers son premier cours. Pas trop vite quand même, c'était un cours de Potion. Il repensait la discussion de la veille, qui avait suivie l'arrivée d'Eriol et Spinnel Sun sur les toits de l'école.

Flash-back

La grande panthère aux ailes de papillons roses se posa sur le fait du toit et se baissa. Eriol descendit en s'appuyant sur son bâton orné d'un soleil. Il écouta les différents récits de ses amis avant d'examiner les cartes.

- Alors ? Interrogea Shaolan.

- Le dessin est très semblable, de même que la signature magique, mais pas tout a fait similaire a la mienne.

- Normal, répondit Tay, c'est Salazar Serpentard qui les a créé.

- Mais la signature magique est trop semblable pour que se soit le hasard.

- Clow peut-être un descendant de Serpentard.

- Impossible, le seul descendant de Serpentard, c'est Voldemort, dit sombrement Harry.

- Léo-San en a déjà parlé mais je ne sais toujours pas qui il est, à part le fait qu'il ait tué tes parents.

Eriol prit la parole.

- Voldemort est un Mage Noire qui fit régner une telle terreur il y 17 ans que même après sa disparition, on n'osait toujours pas le nommer. Il voulais épurer le race des sorciers comme l'aurais voulut son illustre ancêtre.

- C'est totalement faux ! S'insurgea Tay. Salazar n'a jamais voulu quelque chose de semblable. Il avait beaucoup d'estime pour ceux qui savaient utiliser la sorcellerie qu'ils viennent de parents moldus ou non.

- Ce qui n'a pourtant pas empêché Voldemort de s'en prendre à mes parents et a d'autres ainsi qu'à des élèves de l'école en se servant du basilique que Serpentard avait laissé dans la chambre des secrets.

- Nani ! Mais Salazar avait prévu que la chambre des secrets soit utilisée comme abris en cas d'attaque de l'école et le basilique devait combattre les envahisseurs !

- Cela ne s'est pas passé comme cela, du temps où Voldemort était encore élève, il a libéré le basilique et a tué une jeune fille. Puis, presque cinquante ans plus tard, il a été battu par Harry qui a retourné le sortilège de Voldemort contre lui. Puis lors de la deuxième année de Harry a Poudlard, le souvenir de l'élève qu'était Voldemort est revenu et a de nouveau lancé le basilique sur les élèves et Harry a été obligé de le tuer.

Taiyou était atterré. Il ne pouvait croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Le propre descendant de son maître avait sali sa mémoire. Il tremblait, mais, avec un effort de volonté, il respira un grand coup et dit.

- je ne vois toujours pas le lien entre mon maître et Clow.

- Qui sait...dit Eriol, un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres.

Fin Flash-back

Draco vit Harry sortit précipitamment de la Grande Salle.

"Tient, c'est la première fois que je vois Potter courir si vite pour aller en cour de Potion"

Mais il n'avait pas le temps de penser a ça, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Tout d'abord il s'inquiétait de l'état de délabrement mental de son meilleur ami. Il l'avait d'ailleurs prévenu qu'il commençait à ressembler à un Pouffsoufle. Mais Blaise ne l'avait pas écouté trop occuper à sourire. Son autre sujet était en rapport avec les événements de la nuit. Il était temps.

Il attendit un peu avant de se lever. Il ne voulait surtout pas que l'on croie qu'il suivait Potter.

« Mais si je suis pas assez près, je ne pourrais pas voire ses belles f…Rhaaaa, y'en à marre, pourquoi Merlin me persécute t-il ? (Merlin : Désolé, obligé, un auteur pervers menace de confisquer ma collection de coquillages)

Tous les élèves étaient déjà assis, Gryffondors et Serpentard comme séparés par une ligne invisible. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, aussi brusquement que d'habitude, et le Professeur Rogue entra dans la pièce. Mais il était en nage et décoiffé. Il claqua la porte derrière lui et y colla l'oreille.

"Ouf, je l'ai semé"

Il se redressa, épousseta sa robe et se recoiffa. Il s'avença dans l'allée central.

- Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé...

"Gnark gnark, ils vont tous patire de ma mauvaise humeur"

-...de recomposer les binomes.

Un frisson parcouru la classe sous le regard ravi de Rogue. Mais le frisson se transforma en gloussements, puis en petit rire jusqu'a ce que tous se mettent franchement à rire.

- Mais que...

- Je crois que c'est parce que je te fais des oreilles d'âne Sevi, dit une voix dans son dos.

Le dit "Sevi" se crispa et son oeil fut prit de tic nerveux. Léo sortit de derrière lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Bonjour les enfants, j'ai décidé d'aider votre professeur de potion dans son premier cours de l'année.

Harry crut que l'ancien Mangemort allait se jeter sur Léo pour l'étrangler et Draco crut que son parrain allait faire une attaque.

- Puisque Sevi n'est pas en état de parler pour le moment, c'est moi qui vais recomposer les groupes.

Là, les élèves l'aimèrent beaucoup moins, a l'exception de Ron et Blaise qui se retrouvaient ensembles. Le brun répartit tout les rouges et or avec des verts et argent. Harry sentit la panique (et l'excitation) le gagner lorsque Léo lui désigna Malefoy comme partenaire.

"Rhaaa !!! Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a mit avec le canon de l'école! Harry, c'est Malefoy, c'est la fouine, pense que c'est la fouine, ne pense pas à ses jolies petites f...Rha!! J'y ais pensé !!!""

De son coté le Serpentard n'en menai pas plus large.

"" Je vais le trucider, le bousiller...le...le... Rhaaa, je vous maudis professeur Laderault !! Non Potter, pas si près ou sinon, ou sinon,...Rhaaaa!!! Je vais le violer, non du calme, un Malefoy garde son calme, toi en particulier, du calme...""

Ils s'assirent donc l'un a coté de l'autre, le blond indifférent et le brun, détournant le regard.

Le cour ne se passa pas aussi mal que certain le pensaient, il faut dire quel a menace qu'ils devraient tous goûter leur potion a la fin du cour planait au dessus de leurs têtes. Ils avaient intérêt à la réussir. Rogue voulut reprendre le contrôle en se montrant le plus odieux possible a l'égard des Gryffondor mais des le début, Léo ne se laissa pas faire.

- Monsieur Thomas, je ne vous ais pas demander de nettoyer les tables avec le suc de guêpes naines du pays des géant. 10 point en m...

- Allons Sevi, tu vois bien que c'est pas lui mais son binôme ! Monsieur Nott, j'enlève 5 points à Serpentard.

Furieux, le directeur de Serpentard voulut calmer ses nerfs sur Neville.

- monsieur Londubat, je vois que votre ancestrale perpétuelle bêtise a encore frapp...

- Eh Sevi ! Un peu de pédagogie !

- C'est quoi ? Ça se mange ?

Léo lui expliqua de long en large la théorie sur l'échec scolaire et les moyens d'y remédier. Si bien qu'a la fin du cour, les élèves laissèrent un Rogue au bord de la crise de nerfs, le corps secouer de tics nerveux avec, devant lui des échantillons de potion aux résultats plutôt positifs. Pendant toute l'heure, Harry n'avait pas décroché un mot et, bizarement, Drago non plus.

Comme ils avaient maintenant cour de Soin aux Créatures Magiques, Léo les prit avec lui et les mena au bord du lac ou les attendaient trois caisses et un grand drap tendu.

Comme par hasard (tu parle, tout est prévu) les Gryffondor étaient encore avec les Serpentard.

- Bonjour, comme vous le savez, je suis le professeur Laderault, mais appellez-moi Léo. Je m'occupe des cours de Soin aux Créatures Magique et j'ai découpé l'année en trois parties. Le premier trimestre, nous nous occuperons de l'étude de la faune marine, puis au deuxième, la faune aérienne et enfin, la faune terrestre eu troisième trimestre. Si à la fin de l'année nous avons le temps, je ferais un cours sur les dragons. Mais nous n'en sommes pas encore là. Aujourd'hui, nous allons commencer à observer la faune du lac de Poudlard...Oui miss Brown ?

- Euhhh...ce n'est pas dangereux pour le Kraken ?

- Ce n'est pas un animal dangereux, ne vous fiez jamais aux apparences.

- Et pour les habitants du lac ?

- C'est un autre problème M.Finnigan, mais j'ai réussit a obtenir l'autorisation du roi et même un guide. D'autres questions ?

- On n'a pas nos maillots.

- C'est prévu, monsieur Goyle.

Il ouvrit l'une des caisses et en sorti une petite combinaison rouge et or.

- Vous mettrait ceci, évidemment, ceci est une combinaison Gryffondor, nous en avons d'autres vert et argent dans l'autre caisse.

- Mais elle est minuscule, s'exclama un Serpentard.

En effet l'habit avait la taille d'un vêtement de poupon. Léo prit les deux extrêmités de la combinaison jusqu'a ce que ses bras soient tendus au maximum.

- Tissu ultra extensible, ultra moulant, ultra sex...

- Hum ! Hum !

Sophie venait de les rejoindre et regardait son confrère d'un oeil noir.

- ohhh! Salut Fifi !

- M'appelle pas Fifi !!

- Donc voici le Docteur Sophie Quimperre (Fifi pour les intimes et ceux qui veulent la faire chier) qui aidera les filles à enfiler leur combinaison pendant que j'aiderais les garçons. Mais d'abord, je vais vous faire une démonstration.

Il enleva sa robe de sorcier noire ainsi que sa chemise, ses chaussures et son pantalon noir. Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'en boxeur, il prit une combinaison bleu nuit et argent et l'enfila. Le tissu de soie liquide coula sur sa peau, moulant son corps parfait, fin et musclé. Il montra aux élèves comment l'attacher et la remonta jusqu'en haut, c'est a dire juste en dessous du menton.

- Ces combinaisons sont étanche, flexibles mais résistantes, elles protêgeront aussi votre corps du froid des profondeurs.

- Jeunes filles, dit Sophie à deux Serpentard, on arrête de baver et on écoute.

- A vous maintenant! Les garçons a gauche et les filles a droite.

Harry se demanda ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça. Déjà que dans le cours précédant, il avait dut être a coté de Malefoy, maintenant il allait le voir se changer. Il se demanda si Léo (Et l'auteur) n'avai(en)t pas fait exprès (Raven et Léo: Nous ? Non ! Grands-regards-innocents-a-la-Bambi/ Kurt: Vous êtes frenchement pas crédibles --). Le brun préféra se mettre le plus loin possible du Serpentard qui, de toute façon, cherchait lui aussi l'éloignement.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous changés, Léo leur montra ce qui allait leur permettre de respirer et de se mouvoir dans l'eau.

- Qui peut me dire ce que c'est ? Non, miss Granger pas toujours vous...voyons...M.Londubat.

Neville rougit alors que des ricanements s'élevaient du coté des Serpentard.

- Puis-je connaître la raison de votre hilarité Miss Bullstrode ?

- Parce que si vous voulez une réponse de Londubat, il faudra attendre qu'il neige en Septembre.

Vexé, Neville prit une grande inspiration et commença:

- Cette plante est appellée Branchiflore...

Il commença un mini exposé sur les propriétés de cette plant devant des Gryffondor fier et des Serpentard ébahis. Millicent était peut-être la plus stupéfiée. Ses yeux roulaient dans ses orbites et elle ne ferma la bouche que lorsqu'elle senti quelque chose de froid dans son cou. Elle leva la tête et vit au dessus d'elle un petit nuage qui déversait sur elle quelques flocons de neiges.

- Vous voyez Miss Bullstrode, tout peut arriver. Merci M.Londubat, j'accorde 20 points à Gryffondor pour votre brillante performance.

A l'heure du déjeuné, a la table des Gryffondor, les commentaires allaient bon train au sujet de ce premier cour de Soin aux Créatures Magiques.

- J'aurais jamais pensé approcher le Kraken de si près.

- tu les savais toi qu'il y avait une ville sous l'eau ?

- Je me serais jamais douter que les hommes poisson étaient aussi sexy.

A 13 heures, Hermione se sépara des garçons pour se rendre à son cours d'Arithmancie. Ron et Harry, eux, se rendirent à la tour nord et montèrent l'échelle qui n'était plus d'argent mais de cuivre. Ils retinrent leurs souffles en passant la trappe. Finit les estrades, les pouffes et les tables, plus de lourdes senteurs d'encens ou de lourde tenture sombre, Il n'y avait même plus de salle. La trappe s'ouvrait sur une prairie en lisière de forêt. On se serait vraiment crut autre part si les fenêtres de la salle ne flottaient pas dans les aires, ses longs rideaux d'un blanc translucides flottant sous une brise tiède. Cela ressemblait au plafond magique de la grande salle mais cela englobait toute la pièce et ça avait l'air bien plus réel.

Théo était assis sur une souche d'arbre, ses yeux éternellements clos, on aurait put le croire endormis.

- Asseyez-vous dans l'herbe, dit-il en ne bougeant qu'a peine les lèvres mais d'une voix clair que tout le monde entendit.

Les élèves de Divination, Gryffondors et Serpentards confondus (comme d'hab ) s'assirent donc, surprit de sentir le contact frais de l'herbe alors qu'en observant bien ils pouvaient voir le plancher a travers l'illusion.

- Je suis le Professeur Théodore Herzicos, votre nouveau professeur de Divination. Cependant je préfèrerais que vous m'appeliez Théo.

Il se tut quelques instants, le vent jouait dans ses boucles couleurs bronze. Den, son singe, descendit d'un arbre et monta sur son épaule, sa queue rousse autour du cou du jeune aveugle.

- Votre esprit me souffle la question qui vous brûle les lèvres M.Potter. Vais-je a mon tour et incessament vous prédire votre mort imminente.

Harry rougit.

- C'est effectivement ce que je ferais, mais ce sera seulement des mises en gardes. Mais cet état de fait est des plus normal, lorsqu'on est la cible du prétendu Mage Noir, la mort est un présage inévitable. Mais sachez ceci: le futur n'est pas unique, il est multiple. La vision du futur que l'on a n'est jamais inévitable et connaître son futur, c'est le moyen de le changer...ou pas. Cette leçon vaut pour vous tous, l'Avenir n'est jamais écrit a l'avance, ce sont nos choix , nos décisions, qui forgent la Destiné de chacun.

- Je sais que jusqu'a maintenant, votre de culture de l'Histoire de la Magie soit plus qu'imparfaite. Je sais aussi que la faute en revient surtout au somnif...au Professeur Binns. Mais il faut que vous soyez prêt pour vos Aspics et nous allons donc reprendre tout le programme.

On entendit autour du jeune professeur des murmures étouffés et des soupirs. D'autres, comme Harry, se demandaient se que cachaient les tentures recouvrant les murs et le plafond de la salle, ne laissant que les fenêtres de libres pour faire passer la lumière.

- Seulement, continua Chris, j'ai remanier le programme pour vous enseigner l'Histoire de la Magie, a travers un sujet particulier.

Il tapa dans ses mains et tous les tissus se volatilisèrent.

- Le Quidditch.

Tout autour d'eux, les mures étaient recouvertes d'affiches plus ou moins anciennes sur des équipes de Quidditch du monde entier. Lorsqu'il n'y avait pas d'affiche, il y avait des vitrines pleines de figurines, de balais miniatures. Harry reconnut un chapeau semblable a ceux qu'ils avaient eut a la coupe du monde lorsqu'ils avaient soutenus l'équipe d'Irlande et Ron vit des uniformes de l'équipe des Canon de Chudley. Même Draco avait perdu son air malefoyen et regardait la salle, la bouche entrouverte.

- Tout les objets contenus dans cette salle serviront de récompenses selon vos résultats pendant les différents trimestres.

Le cours s'arrête là pour aujourd'hui. Je vous laisse le temps qui reste pour faire une recherche documentaire sur les origines du Quidditch. Au minimum un parchemin de 20 centimetres. Ce travail sera à rendre pour la prochaine fois.

- C'était un peu court

- tu sais Mione, c'est pas évident.

- En plus Léo m'a dit qu'il était timide. Bon on a quoi après ?

- Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

- Je me demande comment est Calieron en prof.

Pendant ce temps, dans son bureau, le professeur Wentworth soupirait en posant son front sur la porte.

"" Moi ! Prof ! Me faire ça a moi !""

Deux bras se coulèrent autour de sa taille et une voix ronronna à son oreille.

- Coucou mon amour. Alors ? Ton premier cours ?

- J'te retiens Léo, chuis mort de trouille.

- oh ! Et que te faudrait-il pour retrouver ton courage ?

- Mmh, j'ai bien une idée.

Chris se retourna et mit ses mains sur la taille fine de son époux. Il chercha ses lèvres et les effleura des siennes.

- alors ?

- je sais pas, il faudrait que tu sois plus clair.

Chris serra le corps du brun contre lui et enfonça sa langue dans sa bouche.

- Et maintenant ? dit-il a bout de souffle.

- Ah... ça peut ce faire.

Léo mit ses bras autour du cou de Chris et l'embrassa à son tour.

Ron, motivé par la "carotte" du professeur mercenaire, noircissait frénétiquement son parchemin et les 20 centimètres durent vite dépassés. Harry lui aussi remplit ses 20 centimètres et même plus. Mais arrivés a 50, ils commencèrent a sécher alors qu'Hermione avait, elle, dépassée le mètre et continuait sur sa lancée.

- Mione, tu finiras plus tard, on va être en retard au cours de DCFM.

- Je finis ma phrase !

Ils coururent dans les couloirs pour atteindre la salle. Il y faisait sombre. Les rideaux étaient fermé et les mures étaient recouverts de velours noir et violet. Les seules sources de lumières étaient les multitudes de chandelles qui flottaient dans les aires.

- Ah enfin ! Les derniers ! Asseyez-vous.

La voix venait de partout et nulle part a la fois, elle resonnait comme dans une église.

Les flammes des chandelles se colorèrent de violet donnant à l'atmosphère une pointe d'irréalité.

Le bureau était remplacé par un catafalque de marbre gris sur lequel reposait un cercueil de bois noir vernis. Celui-ci s'ouvrit en grinçant et une forme sombre en sortit. S'il n'avait que peu de ressemblance avec les clichés vampirique, le professeur Adamson fit une forte impression sur ses élèves. Il portait un pardessus de cuir noir et en dessous, une chemise d'un blanc immaculé qui se fermait grâce à une série de lacets. Ses jambes musclées étaient moulées dans un pantalon et des chaussures de cuir noir. Ses cheveux blond platines étaient comme toujours coiffé en arrière et un croc brillait a la commissure de ses lèvres.

- Chers élèves, je suis votre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Calieron Adamson. Notre premier cours portera, comme vous avez put le remarquer, sur le peuple vampirique.

Le silence s'était installé dans la salle. Les voix avaient été comme aspirés par le timbre profond du mercenaire blond.

- Donc, que pouvez vous me dire sur les vampires...Miss Granger ?

- il n'y a eut jusqu'a ce jour aucune preuve de l'existence des vampires qui ont été relégués au rang de légende au même titre que l'abominable homme des neiges et le monstre du Loch Ness.

- Nessy et moi sommes profondément blessés...

Il eut un petit sourire mélancolique, faisant apparaître un deuxième croc dans sa bouche. Son corps devint une ombre qui se disperssa en un essaim de chauve souris qui voleta dans la salle de classe avant de se rassembler derrière Hermione. Le vampire écarta doucement les cheveux de la jeune fille et lui souffla à l'oreille d'une voix suave presque chuchotante mais qui traversa la salle de part en part.

- peut-être que ce tour de force vous convaincra de changer d'avis au sujet de ma race.

La jeune fille frémit et se raidit mais le jeune homme blond platine s'écarta d'elle.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne m'est pas nécessaire d'absorber une ration journalière et j'ai déjà suffisament bu de sang pour le mois à venir.

A une vitesse surhumaine, il revint vers le catafalque et s'y assit.

- la race des vampires a été une race discrète pendant des siècles, connue de peu de monde et toujours par erreur. Ce secret était nécessaire pour éviter les persécutions provoquer par la peur des humains. Qui peut me dire la raison de cette peur ? Monsieur Finnigan ?

- Les vampire son des morts vivants qui suce le sang ?

- Exactement, c'était une croyance répendu et qui nous donnait bien du tord. Oui miss Brown ?

- Vous dites ""croyances"", cela veut dire que ce n'est pas vrai ?

- oui et non. Il est vrai que pour survivre, les vampires doivent absorber de sang, ce qui en fait des chasseurs de naissance. Mais aujourd'hui, autant pour le secret que par respect pour l'éspèce humaine, la plupart des vampires ne vident plus leur victime de leur sang et se contente de quelques gorgées prises sur plusieurs personnes. L'autre point est moins vrai, nous ne sommes pas des morts vivants, nous sommes une race a part. le vampire est un gêne a part qui se transmet par échange sanguin entre le vampire et l'humain, qui deviennent alors Primogêne et Infant. De plus, si une victime donne son sang volontairement a un vampire, il peut devenir un Calice, et un lien mental se forme entre le vampire et l'humain qui lui sert de "garde-manger" bien que la relation Vampire/Calice soit bien plus que ça, c'est une communion d'esprit et de coeur. Le Calice restera pour toujours auprès du Vampire qui ne se nourira que de son sang, et en échange, le vampire lui assure la protection contre ses congénaires ainsi que l'immortalité. Malheureusement, si je vous parle des vampire dans ce cour, c'est que ce ne sont pas tous des saints et que nombre d'entre eux ont déjà rejoint les rangs du prétendus Seigneur des Ténèbres, brisant le sceau du secret et forçant le peuple vampirique a s'ouvrir au monde extérieur pour prévenir les humains contre leurs congénaires.

Tous les élèves étaient suspendus à ses lèvres.

- maintenant, qui peut me dire ce qu'on utilise traditionnellement pour tuer un vampire ?

Ron leva la main.

- L'ail, l'eau bénite, les crucifix, les pieux dans le coeur et la lumière du soleil.

- Bien, ce sont les pensées traditionnels et qui ne sont pas exactes. Les vampires craignent l'ail, c'est vrai, mais seulement parce que leur odorat est plus développé que la moyenne et que l'ail sent très fort. Maintenant si vous rencontrer un vampire et que vous n'avez pas d'ail vous pouvez toujours lui mettre un oignon dans le nez, ça marche aussi.

Quelques élèves gloussèrent.

- En revanche, les vampire ne craignent ni l'eau bénite ni les crucifix. Cette croyance vient du fait qu'ils ont toujours été assimilés à des démons et que les démons craignent tout ce qui est saint. Il existe même certain vampire qui sont prêtre et je crois même que l'un d'eux est devenue Pape. Pour les pieux, évidemment que les vampires meurent si on leur enfonce un pieu dans le coeur, mais ça ne veut rien dire. Si vous, vous vous recevez un pieu dans le coeur je peux vous assurer que vous mourrez. Enfin, la lumière du soleil. C'est vrai que pendant des années, la peau des vampires était trop sensible aux rayons du soleil pour s'y exposer, mais...

Il s'approche des rideaux et les ouvrit en grand. Le soleil baigna son visage pale.

- Nous avons évolué et de ce fait, nous pouvons vivre en communion avec les humains.

Ce dernier cour donné par un professeur si particulier avait mit en émois les élèves de septième année tant Gryffondor que Serpentard et les commentaires abondèrent. Les trois mousquetaires de Dumbledore se dirigeaient vers la grande salle pour l'heure d'étude mais Léo les interpella alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans le grand Hall.

- Harry ! Ron ! Venez m'aider ! Hermione, va me chercher des civières a l'infirmerie et ramène moi Sophie et Camille !

Il conduisit les deux garçons sur les bords du lac, près d'un groupe d'étudiant de première année.

- Poussez-vous ! Laissez leur de l'air. Miss Smith, Miss Johns, vous pouvez cesser le massage cardiaque, l'infirmière arrive.

Hermione ramenait les deux infirmières qui s'agenouillèrent près des deux jeunes pour les ausculter. Puis avec l'aide des trois Gryffondors, elle les installa sur les civières et ils les transportèrent à l'infirmerie.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Harry Alors qu'ils remontaient vers le château.

- Je sais pas, répondit Léo, Je fais toujours attention, et, pour les premières années, je ne vais pas en eau très profonde. Ils ont été comme aspirés par quelque chose. Et je suis sur que ce n'est pas par le Kraken.

Harry se tourna vers le lac. Il crut voir un remous étrange à sa surface. Il aurait pus le mettre sur le compte du Kraken, mais la sensation qui le traversa au moment où il le vit le mit vite sur la piste.

- Merci vous trois, maintenant qu'ils sont hors de danger, vous pouvez retourner en étude.

Mais des que le jeune mercenaire fut hors de vue, Harry entraîna ses amis jusqu'a la tour de Gryffondor.

- Harry qu'est ce que tu fait ?

- Vous vouliez savoir ce qui me tracassait ce matin? Eh bin c'est le moment. Bravitude !(Raven et Kurt: Ségo For Ever!!!)

La Grosse Dame s'écarta non sans commentaires.

Il monta dans le dortoir des septièmes années et pris le livre de Salazar, caché dans sa table de nuit. Il le redescendit et le posa sur la table commune.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Le livre de Salazar, lut Hermione. Attention Harry ! C'est peut-être dangereux !

- Evidemment que c'est dangereux, Serpentard était un adepte de la magie noire.

Le verrou du livre sauta et une boule de poile blanche et plume noire en sortit.

- Quand on sait pas, on dit pas ! Mon maître était un grand sorcier puissant et sage !

- Calme-toi paresseux ! dit Harry en le prenant dans sa main.

- C'est qui le paresseux !?

Sous la colère, la voix du Gardien roulait deux fois plus les "r"

- Voici Taiyou, le Gardien des Cartes Salarines, enfin, gardien...il les a laissée s'échapper.

- c'est toi qui les as dispersé !

- Mais si t'étais pas en train de dormir, ça serait pas arrivé.

Il relata à ses deux amis les évènements de la veille pendant que le petit fauve ailé boudait.

- Même si rien n'est jamais normal avec toi, s'aurait été dur à avaler si il n'y avait pas eu ces cartes et ce...cet peluche.

- Eh ! Fillette ! J'ai un nom et je suis Gardien des Cartes Salarine, alors un peu de respect !

- Et c'est avec tes merveilleuses qualités et ta vigilance légendaire qu'elles se sont échappées ?

- Oui ! Euh...non !...Crétin ! Je faisais une sieste !

- Tu parles d'un gardien.

- Et toi tu parles d'un chasseur, tu as des résultats.

Harry reprit son sérieux.

- Deux élèves ont failli se noyer. Léo a dit qu'ils avaient été attirés par quelque chose dans l'eau. J'ai vu un remous sur l'eau et j'ai sentit la même sensation qu'hier avec Fly.

Le petit fauve s'assit dans les aires, les pattes de devant croisés et les sourcils froncés.

- Mmh, ce doit être Watherly, la carte de l'élément eau, l'une des plus puissante. C'est étrange, si tôt...

- Pourquoi a t-elle attiré les élèves au fond de l'eau, demanda Hermione.

- Elle doit se sentir seul et elle veut de la compagnie.

- C'est pas en noyant les gens qu'elle les fera venir, grogna Ron.

- Elle ne pense pas a mal, c'est une carte très enfantine qui ne pense pas au mal qu'elle peut faire, comme la plupart des cartes.

- Que faut-il faire ?

- Que tu la captures Harry.

- Quoi ! Pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que tu es le Card Captor, le Chasseur de Cartes.

- J'ai rien demander moi.

- T'avais qu'à pas laisser les cartes s'échapper.

- Et toi t'avais qu'à pas dormir.

- Bon les garçon ! s'exclama Hermione. C'est pas bientôt finit ?

Plus tard dans la nuit, alors que tout les élèves de Gryffondors dormaient, deux formes sortirent du dortoir des septièmes années et marchèrent en catimini jusqu'a la grande salle.

- T'es pas obligé de m'accompagner Ron, chuchota Harry.

- tu rigole, je vais quand même pas louper ça, répondit son presque frère sur le même ton.

Une troisième forme rejoignit les deux premières.

- Mione ! Tu vas pas t'y mettre non plus !

- Je ne vais tout de même te laisser y aller seul, de plus, je suis Préfète en Chef et je me doit de veiller a la sécurité des élèves et au respect des...

Un bruit venant de la cheminée les interrompit. Harry s'approche et en tira un paquet.

Dessus était épinglé un papier.

" Pour Card Captor Potter, en espérant que ça lui ira"

Il n'était pas signé Harry ouvrit le paquet et étouffa un juron.

- Il est hors de question que je mette ça !

- Tu n'as pas le choix, dit Hermione.

- Quoi !

- C'est ce qui a marqué, lui dit-elle en lui tendant le papier qu'elle avait ramasser après que Harry l'ait jeté.

En effet, les mots sur le papier avaient changés. Aussitôt qu'il eut lu le nouveau message, le paquet se mit à s'agiter et le costume disparut en une myriade d'étincelles pour réapparaitre a la place de ses vêtements.

- Que...!

Il relu le papier.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, ils s'enlèveront dés que tu auras attrappé la carte"

Sur les rives du lac, Harry était de mauvais poil. Le costume, qu'il ne parvenait pas a enlever, se composait d'une combinaison rouge frappé d'une tête de lion doré entouré d'un serpent argenté au niveau du coeur et dans le dos, imprimés sur le tissus, une paire d'aile noires. Il portait une ceinture dorée où était attaché une sorte de pagne qui lui descendait jusqu'aux chevilles. Sur la tête, il portait une sorte de diadème couleur ivoire et dont les pointes retenaient ses cheveux en arrière.

- Ron arrête de rire ou tu te prends mon poing.

- Désolé Harry, mais c'est trop drôle.

- ne l'écoute pas Harry, ton costume est superbe.

Harry soupira. Il retira la chaînette qui retenait la clé autour de son cou et tendit la main devant lui.

- Clé du sceau sacrée je te somme d'apparaître !

La clé se nimba d'un halo de lumière et, sous ses pieds, le cercle magique apparut. L'air se mit a frémir et a tourbillonner autour de lui, faisant voler son pagne et ses cheveux.

- Moi Harry, Chasseur de Carte je te l'ordonne, Confère moi ton pouvoir ! Libère ta puissance !

Alors qu'il prononçait l'incantation, des remous apparurent sur l'eau. Au moment où il attrapa le Sceptre, un immense tentacule d'eau perça la surface du lac et fonça sur lui

- Fly !

Harry frappa la carte du vol et les ailes de son baton s'ouvrirent. Il eut a peine le temps de monter sur son sceptre que celui-ci l'emportait dans le ciel. Le tentacule bifurqua et monta en flêche a la poursuite du Gryffondor.

- Harry ! Hurlèrent Ron et Hermione à l'unisson.

- Eloignez-vous ! Leur cria Harry alors que d'autres tentacules le prenaient en chasse.

Il virevoltait entre les trombes d'eau qui s'enroulaient comme des serpents. Il fit un virage serré a droite avant de piquer vers le sol. Il redressa au dernier moment, exécutant une feinte de Wronsky parfaite. L'eau s'écrasa au sol et une forme se dessina. Wetherly apparut. Elle souriait comme un enfant qui joue. Elle envoya de nouveaux tentacules que Harry ne put éviter. Il fut projeté au sol et perdit le control de Fly qui reprit sa forme originelle.

- Ron ! Il faut aider Harry !

- Comment !

- on va utiliser le sortilège Frigoris apprit avec Flitwick l'année dernière.

- Ben...je m'en rappelle plus bien.

- Rhoo, tu es impossible.

Pendant ce temps, Harry se relevait, chancelant. Heureusement, sa combinaison avait absorbé la plus grande partie du choc.

"Il faut que je l'arrête"

Il prit la carte du Vent et la lança devant lui.

- Windy ! Les chaînes de la rédemption !

Au même moment, Ron et Hermione lencèrent leur sort.

- Frigoris !

Au lieu de se précipiter sur Watherly, les deux sorts et la carte du Vent furent inexorablement attirés l'un par l'autre. Les deux rayons bleus frappèrent l'esprit et fusionèrent avec lui. Wendy devint bleu glacier et se précipita sur Watherly. Elle l'enchaîna de son corps et la carte de l'eau se figea. Vif comme l'éclair, Harry frappa l'air de son sceptre.

- Retourne a ta forme originelle Carte Salarine ! Je te l'ordonne !

La carte se désagrégea et prit la forme d'une carte. Windy aussi revint à sa forme originelle.

En prenant la carte du Vent, Harry s'aperçu qu'elle avait changé. Son nom n'était plus Windy mais Blizzard. C'est alors que son image se craquela et que Windy redevint pareille a elle même.

- Harry !

Ron et Hermione arrivaient vers lui en courrant

- Bravo gamin, dit Taiyou perché sur l'épaule de Ron, tu as magistralement expédié l'affaire.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Lorsque Windy a reprit sa forme originelle, elle s'appellait Blizzard.

- Les sorts envoyer par tes amis ont fusionner avec la carte et en ont créer temporellement une nouvelle.

_Ce qui m'étonne_,pensa-t-il, _c'est que cette capacité est toujours à l'initiative du Chasseur et qu'il faut un grand pouvoir pour l'utiliser_

Le Gardien regarda Harry se faire gronder par Hermione tendit que Ron lui donnait des tapes dans le dos.

_Ces deux la sont très proche de mon petit Chasseur, ensembles, ils pourront accomplir de grandes choses..._

Un petit avion en papier passa sous son nez et voleta jusqu'a Harry.

Il le prit, le déplia et le lut a voix haute,

- Bien joué Ryry, comme promit on t'enlève ton costume

Aussitôt, il se dissout en une myriade d'étincelles. Sauf que les habits de Harry, eux, ne réapparurent pas.

- Eh M...

- Harry! Hermione s'est évanoui!

- Trouve moi quelque chose !!

Derrière une fenêtre, en haut d'une tour, une ombre sourit. Ca allait commencer. Il pourrait bientôt réaliser sa volonté.

Derrière une fenêtre, dans les étages, une ombre scrutait de ses yeux bleu acier son ennemi. Il allait devoir se battre contre lui. Son regard s'attarda sur le corps nu du Survivant et il rougie.

Derrière une fenêtre, dans un bureau, une ombre tenait un Camescope à la main.

- C'était obligé le coup du costume ? demanda une deuxième ombre derrière la première.

- Oh ouiiii, répondit la première

- T'es vraiment un gosse Léo

- je sais mon Chrissounet !

- Tu cois que je pourrait la vendre combien cette vidéo, demanda une troisième ombre.

- Ah non ! Sophie, tu vas pas t'y mettre non plus !

FINIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!

Shyne: Argh, et moi qui croyait que j'étais sadique, mes oreilles !!!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7: Match dans le brouillard

Shaolan regarda la grande horloge et soupira. Sakura et Eriol n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Ils s'étaient donnés rendez vous la veille a dix heure devant la grand horloge pour assister au premier match de Quidditch de l'année.

Que Sakura soit en retard, il avait l'habitude, mais Eriol...

Il se retourna en entendant des pas précipités dans le couloir. La jeune Maîtresse des Cartes dans sa robe de sorcier aux couleurs de Pouffsoufle, une écharpe jaune et brune autour du cou, arrivait en courant vers lui.

- Gomen Shaolan, Kero ne m'a pas réveillé.

- TÉ ! Dis plutôt que tu voulais pas te lever, peuchère, grogna le Gardien des Cartes de Clow en émergeant la poche de la robe de Sakura. Et puis, pourquoi on doit y aller avec le morveux.

- C'est qui le morveux ?

- Il est temps d'y aller, dit une voix dans son dos.

Shaolan sursauta, non pas qu'il ait été surpris, en temps que guerrier, il était difficile de le surprendre, mais c'était plutôt la proximité de cette voix connue qui le fit frémir, bondir et rougir.

- Qu...Quand est ce que t'es arrivé, je...je t'ai pas entendu.

L'Anglais lui fit son si mystérieux sourire et réajusta son écharpe verte et grise.

- Venez, dit-il, sinon nous allons être en retard pour le match.

- Gryffondor contre Serpentard, on va vous écraser !

- Eh bien Shaolan, remarqua Eriol en se rapprochant de son visage, on dirait que tu as attraper le virus de la rivalité rouge/vert.

Il avait dit ces derniers mots tout près de son oreille et lui avait soufflé dedant.

- Mais...mais non...non pas du tout, répondit le chinois, écarlate, une main sur son oreille.

Ils couraient maintenant tout les trois dans les couloirs déserts jusqu'a ce que, au tournant d'un couloir, ils percutèrent un autre élève. Sous le choc, ils tombèrent tout les quatre par terre. Sakura eut alors comme un flash, Il lui semblait que des visages surgissaient au dessus de celui de ses amis et du jeune homme qu'ils avaient bousculés. Ce phénomène dura a peine une seconde et bientôt, les visages s'effacèrent.

- Oh, désolé, dit la jeune fille en se relevant.

- non, c'est moi qui ne regardais pas où j'allais.

La jeune fille et son ami chinois l'aidèrent à se relever alors qu'Eriol lui rendait ses lunettes. A en juger par sa robe de sorcier, c'était un Serdaigle, d'environ quatorze ans. Il avait un corps fin et une peau blanche. Ses cheveux ébènes étaient coupés court et quelques mèches cachaient légèrement ses yeux bleu, bridés à cause du métissage et pétillant d'intelligence, ces même étincelles que la japonaise avait déjà perçut dans le regard d'Hermione.

- Je m'appelle Rowen Watanuki Hawkeye (Raven: Alias Watanuki Kimihiro dans XXX Holic, de Clamp: pour ceux qui connaissent, essayez maintenant d'imaginer Watanuki avec le caractère de Yuko/Kurt: putain de mélange OOC !!!), dit il en s'inclinant.

- Watanuki, comme premier Avril (Watanuki, en Japonais, peut s'écrire comme premier Avril) ?

- Tout a fait

- je suis Sakura Kinomoto et voici mes amis Shaolan Li et Eriol Hiiragizawa.

- Enchanté, si je puis me permettre (Raven: et v'la l'auteur qui plagie ; Cf le livre des étoile de Eric L'Homme). Vous alliez au stade ?

Eriol approuva et le Serdaigle leur proposa de l'accompagner.

Ron et Hermione venaient de quitter Harry à l'entrée des vestiaires et s'étaient installés dans les tribunes lorsque les quatre les rejoignirent.

- Hermione ! Ron !

- par ici ! Il reste des places !

Les asiatiques se faufilèrent entre les bancs pour arriver vers leurs amis.

- C'est qui lui ?

- Ron ! Ne sois pas si impoli.

Eriol présenta le Serdaigle aux deux Gryffondors.

- Ainsi c'est donc toi Rowen Watanuki Hawkeye...

- Tu le connais Mione ?

- C'est l'un des élèves les plus brillant de l'école.

- Vous me flattez, mais ce n'est pas faux. En tout ces, je ne suis pas le seul a prétendre a ce titre.

- Pff, encore une tête...

- Ron !

Mais le roux n'écoutait plus. Son sourire commençait à s'élargir sur sa figure. La brune regarda dans la même direction que lui et vit, caché derrière une toile, Blaise Zabini qui faisait des signes. Elle soupira.

- Va le rejoindre.

- Je ne peut pas partir alors que Harry va jouer !

- il comprendra, dépêche-toi.

Le roux ne se fit pas le dire deux fois et rejoignit discrêtement son petit copain.

- Ca commence, trépigna Sakura, pressé de voir comment se jouait ce sport qui mettait en émoi le monde Sorcier.

Hermione centra son attention sur le terrain.

Harry s'envola avec son équipe et se positionna à son poste, au dessus des autre et en face de Malefoy.

- Je sens qu'on va encore vous battre, dit Harry à son adversaire.

Draco, piqué dans son orgueil lui répondit.

- Ne prend pas tes rêves pour des réalités Potter !

Mais il n'avait pas mit dans sa voix l'acidité qu'il y mettait habituellement. Il était soucieux et pour de nombreuses choses.

Madame Bibine s'approche de la caisse au centre du terrain et l'ouvrit. Aussitôt, comme propulsé dans les aires, les deux cognars filèrent vers le ciel, suivit par le vif d'or qui papillonna un instant avant de se perdre dans les aires. L'arbitre prit le Souaffle et le lança en sifflant. La partie commençait.

Harry se mit à faire des tours de stade pour tenter de repérer la petite sphère d'or aux ailes d'argents.

- Ah...l'excitation du Quidditch ! Il y avait longtemps pas sentit cette sensation ennivrante.

- Yha ! Cria Harry déséquilibré par la surprise. Tay ! Qu'est ce que tu fout là !

- Je suis venu voir tien. Du temps ou j'étais avec Salazar, nous allions souvent voire des matches de Quidditch. Sauf que pour Salazar, c'était plus pour mater Godric qui jouait dans l'équipe national que par simple goût du sport.

- Godric ? Godric Gryffondor !?

- Qui d'autre ? En plus, les combinaisons de Quidditch étaient encore plus moulant à l'époque. C'était les tout débuts du Quidditch et la haute noblesse magique ne croyait pas que ce jeu durerait aussi longtemps. Ils disaient que...

- Serpentard matait Gryffondor.

- Mais ouiiii, et d'ailleurs Godric ne se gênait pas pour lui rendre la pareille. Toujours a se chamailler ces deux la. Mais c'était gentil, ils s'aimaient trop pour se faire du mal. Donc les nobles disaient...

- Mais alors, pourquoi il l'a quitté ?

- Quoi !

- Il est dit dans tous les livres d'histoire que Serpentard serait partit de Poudlard parce qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec les méthodes d'enseignement de Gryffondor.

Tay se tut, estomaqué, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

- Partit ? Non ! Impossible. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ?

- C'est toi qui devrais le savoir, c'était ton maître.

- Malheureusement, a cette, nous étions déjà scellé dans le livre. Peut-être que c'est arrivé juste après...

- Nous ?

Il ne put attendre la réponse car un cognard siffla a son oreille et failli le déséquillibrer. Au moment où la balle folle l'avait frolé, son instinct l'avait prévenu.

- Je sens la présence d'une carte.

- Mmh, acquiesca Tay, Et il n'y en a pas qu'une.

Soudain, tout disparut autour de Harry. Il flottait maintenant dans une masse blanchâtre et cotonneuse.

- C'est Mist, la Carte du Brouillard.

- il y a trop de monde ici, je ne peut pas utiliser mon sceptre !

- le brouillard nous cache, dépêche-toi !

- Pourquoi ? C'est juste du brouillard, les joueurs en ont vu d'autre. Pour Watherly, d'accord, mais pour Mist, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de la capturer.

- Tu ne comprend pas, ces cartes sont trop puissantes, et une prophétie dit que si les cartes venaient a être libérés, le Fléau s'abbatrait sur la Terre.

Harry hoqueta.

- Et...c'est quoi ce fléau ?

- ...

- ...

- ...J'ai oublié

- Tu sers a rien.

Malgré sa boutade, Harry bouillait de colère. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas que Voldemort ait tuer ses parents et veuille le tuer a cause d'une bête prophétie et qu'il soit le seul a pouvoir lui rendre la pareil, il devait maintenant, a cause d'une autre prophétie, sauver le monde d'un quelconque fléau dont il ne savait rien. Il avait l'impression d'être le jouet du destin, un pantin dont on tire les ficelles. Seulement voila, son caractère gryffondorien ne pouvait pas laisser le monde se détruire sans rien faire. Alors, il se résigna.

- Clé du sceau sacré, je te somme d'apparaître ! Moi Harry, Chasseur de Cartes, par le pacte passé avec le Gardien, je te l'ordonne, libère ta puissance !

Il prit le sceptre à tête de serpent et le brandi.

- Je fais appelle a toi Carte du Vent ! Windy ! Les chaînes de la rédemption !

La carte se matérialisa mais le brouillard ne se dissipa pas.

- Il y a une autre carte a l'oeuvre.

Harry voulut avancer mais son balai resta figé. Il remarqua alors que, a l'exemple de son balai, le brouillard avait perdu son aspect fluide et semblait figé.

- Une carte qui fige...une carte qui...

Il regarda sa montre. La trotteuse restait totalement immobile.

-... fige le temps. Time, la Carte du Temps.

L'esprit se matérialisa devant lui, une sombre silhouette de vieillard tenant un sablier entre ses mains.

Il lença Windy sur Time, qui ne put se défendre, et l'emprisonna.

- Reprend ta forme originelle Carte Salarine, Moi, Harry, Chasseur de Cartes, je te l'ordonne !

Il reprit la carte nouvellement capturée et, d'un coup de baguette, y marqua son nom.

- Et maintenant, Mi...

- Baisse-toi !

Sans qu'il ne le voie arriver, il vit Léo, accroupie en équilibre sur la pointe de son balai, tenant dans chacune de ses mains un cognard.

- De peu, remarqua-t-il

Il les lança au loin avec force et sans efforts.

- Je parierais sur Dash, la Carte de la Vitesse.

- Que...

- Ne t'en occupe pas, commence par arrêter Dash avec la carte du Temps puis tu rêglera son compte a Mist. Ne t'inquiête pas, on te camouflera lorsque le brouillard se lèvera.

Harry déglutit mais acquiesca. Sous le pouvoir de Time, les deux cognards s'arettèrent a quelques mêtre de lui. Il vit sur l'un deux un petit félin: Dash, la Vitesse. Une fois la carte capturé, il lença Windy sur Mist et le brouillard se dissout. Il enferma de nouveau l'esprit dans sa carte.

Il entendit le commentateur, celui qui avait prit la succession de Lee Jordan qui était partit.

- A présent que ce brouillard d'origine inconnu s'est dissipé, on aperçoit enfin le terrain et tous les joueurs qui ont regagnés le sol pendant cet évènement de source inconnue mais que nous pourrions attribuer à un complot visant à saper les fondements...

- Miss Lovegood ! s'exclama le professeur MacGonagall.

Décidément, se dit Harry, ils n'avaient pas de chance avec les commentateurs.

Harry regarda en bas vers les joueurs qui s'étaient remis dans leur position de départs. Il voulut regagner sa place mais il se vit lui même en face de Malefoy alors qu'il était une dizaine de mètres au dessus.

- Mais...

- C'est une illusion.

Harry se retourna. Sophie était assis à l'arrière de son balai.

- Nous sommes invisibles, expliqua Léo, toujours accroupis à l'avant. Enfin...les autres ne nous voit pas.

- Il faut que tu te positionnes sur ton double pour prendre sa place.

- Il vaudrait mieux que tu ranges ton bâton aussi, ajouta le mercenaire brun.

- ne craint rien, je reste invisible près de toi

Léo soupira.

- Quel dommage ! Trois cartes capturés et je n'avais même pas prévu de tenue spéciale.

Harry crut qu'il allait s'étouffer.

- Quoi ! C'était toi le costume !

- J'ai même une vidéo.

Harry ferma les yeux.

- J'veux mourir.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, les deux mercenaires avaient disparus mais Harry sentait toujours le souffle de la blonde dans son dos.

Shaolan vit le brouillard se dissiper et le terrain réapparaître.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose, dit-il, ce brouillard n'était pas naturel.

- J'ai senti la présence de Dash, Time et Mist, murmura Sakura à cause de la présence de Rowen. C'étaient elles mais...en fait non pas vraiment, je ne sais pas comment expliquer.

- C'est normal, lui explique Eriol, se sont des Cartes Salarines et, bien que leur signature magique soit très proche, elle est différente. Rappelle-toi, lorsque les Cartes de Clow sont devenus des Cartes de Sakura, elles étaient les mêmes, mais tu savais qu'elles étaient différentes, ne ?

- Mmm, acquiesca la jeune fille, mais le plus étrange, c'est qu'elles ont attaqué en même temps.

- Elles ont sans doute une mentalité différente, proposa Shaolan.

- Peut-être, qui sait, acquiesca mysterieusement la réincarnation de Clow.

La partie avait repris. Serpentard menait par 100 à 70 surtout du au fait qu'un cognard avait percuté le gardien qu'on avait du évacuer. Angelina Johnson, le capitaine de l'équipe avait dut prendre la relève mais elle n'avait pas le brio Smithon, leur nouveau gardien depuis le départ de Dubois. Harry suivit d'un oeil inquiet le départ de son coéquipier en gardant l'autre fixé sur le terrain et surtout sur Malefoy. Il n'était pas questions qu'ils perdent. Il observa le visage de son adversaire. Ici, a plus de 50 mètres du sol, il semblait se détendre, le brun aurait presque put voir un sourire sur le visage de sa Némésis. Le masque sur son visage se fissurait sous les assauts du vent fouettant son visage. Même ses cheveux, d'habitude impeccablements lissé sur son crâne, semblaient prendre vie, portés par le vent. Il sentait le rouge lui monter au joue et une chaleur irradier tout son corps pour lui montrer a quel point il voulait posséder le Serpentard, oui, le posséder. De tout façon, maintenant, il pouvait le dire, il se sentait attiré par le Serpentard pour des raisons mystérieuses.

Une vague de froid frigorifia son corps, le bonheur qu'il ressentait se mit à suinter de lui et se perdre dans le ciel devenu sombre. Il connaissait cette sensation désagréable parfaitement maintenant, Ce froid gelant tout ce qui vit et ce qui ne vit pas, ces ténèbres qui se fondent dans les esprits et enfin cette sensation de plus jamais pouvoir rire. Il sentit Sophie frémir derrière lui. Il se doutait que la jeune fille, en tant que mercenaire avait due connaître beaucoup d'horreur. Il leva les yeux et vit descendre du ciel sombre, un nuage de Détraqueurs. Leur manteau noir en lambeaux flottaient dans le vent et leur bouche en appellaient a leur fameux baiser mortel. Ils se répendirent dans le publique horrifié qui ne pouvait fuir, figés de peur. Ils happèrent le bonheur des gens, adultes comme enfants.

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Sakura, elle sentait son bonheur filer entre ses doigts comme des peaux mortes, aspirés par ces spectres sombres aux mais décharnés et griffus.

Shaolan se posta devant elle pour la défendre mais le Détraqueur s'en prit à lui. Il sentait les larmes lui venir aux yeux et des souvenirs qu'il avait profondément enfoui en lui revenir effleurer sa conscience. Il voulut se soustraire à cette vision et croisa le regard d'Eriol. Celui-ci, comme Rowen, avait les traits déformés par la colère. Ils levèrent leur baguette en même temps et lancèrent le sortilège du Patronus. Un long serpent sortit de la baguette du Serpentard et un immense rapace de celle du Serdaigle. Les deux patronus fondirent sur la créature source de chagrin et faillirent la déchiqueter mais celui-ci s'enfuit.

Du haut du ciel, Harry vit Hermione protégée par l'aigle de Rowen ce qui le rassura. Il sortit sa baguette pour apeller son cerf.

- Attend !

Sophie lui retenait le bras.

- En bas.

Harry baissa les yeux. Théo était au centre tu terrain, sans se soucier du danger. Il le vit bouger les lèvres et un cercle apparut autour de lui. Il représentait une étoile à six branches au centre des douze signes du zodiaque. Un curseur brillait d'une lueur différente et indiquait la seule branche de l'étoile qui ne portait pas de symbole. Le cercle se mit à tourner sur son axe et le curseur désigna l'un des symboles, un pentacle. Théo ouvrit les yeux et un long bâton de cuivre apparut dans sa main. Son regard n'était plus mort, il brillait maintenant d'une myriade d'étoiles étincellantes. De son autre main, il fit apparaitre une sphère verte et la plaça dans le sceptre qui se mit à étinceler. Il le pointa vers le ciel.

- Expecto...

Sa voix était chantante, chuchotante et multiple. Une lueur argentée de plus en plus forte illumina la pointe de son bâton.

- ...Patronum !

Le patronus qui sortit n'avait rien à voir avec le cerf de Harry ou l'aigle et le serpent de Rowen et d'Eriol. Il explosa et un tourbillon d'étincelles jaillit en une colonne d'argent haut dans le ciel pour retomber sur le terrain en flot impétueux. Harry les vit passer à coté de lui et s'aperçut qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'étincelles mais de petites fées ailées qui s'attaquèrent aux Détraqueurs. Toujours poursuivis par les petits êtres argentés, ceux-ci reprirent de l'altitude, mais avant de partir, il devaient accomplir leur mission première: Tuer Harry Potter, l'ennemi de leur maître, Lord Voldemort. Gueules béantes ils fondirent sur Harry qui essayait de se concentrer mais dont la proximité des Détraqueur rendait fébrile et apeuré. Ils heurtèrent à un mur invisible et reculèrent légèrement.

- Vous ne le toucherez pas, dit la voix de Sophie juste devant lui.

Ni Harry, ni les Détraqueurs ne pouvaient voir les larmes de Sophie et c'était tant mieux, elle était trop fière pour ça. Elle n'avait vraiment pleuré que deux fois. La première fois, c'était dans les bras de ses frères, Léo et Théo et l'autre dans ceux de son amante. Elle se détestait de pleurer ainsi car cela renforçait les souvenirs qui affluaient dans son esprit. Elle revoyait le salon couvert du sang de son père et ses mais rougis de ce même sang. Elle revoyait la seule fois où elle avait hésitée, où elle avait failli trahir et elle haïssait ces créatures pour cela. Elle avait cependant oublié un détail. Pas plus d'un élément a la fois. Harry vit, dans les volutes de vent, la silhouette de la jeune fille réapparaître et les larmes sur ses joues.

- Shit !

Dans un sursaut elle rétablit son invisibilité, mais elle ne pouvait plus voler et elle perdit l'équilibre. Les Détraqueurs profitèrent du fait que la jeune fille s'était rattrapée de justesse au balai pour se précipiter sur Harry, le renversant de son balai. La blonde vit Harry chuter mais elle ne put le rattraper a cause des Détraqueurs qui l'en empéchèrent.

Il semblait à Harry qu'il volait. Le combat avec les Détraqueurs l'avait conduit assez haut et maintenant il chutait. Le vent sifflait à ses oreilles et suprême ironie, il vit le vif d'or voler a proximité de sa main. Il l'attrapa, heureux que par son dernier geste, il faisait gagner sa maison. Son seul regret c'est de n'avoir put avouer à Draco qu'il l'aimait. Il confia au vent le doux nom de cet être chérie et ferma les yeux alors que le sol se rapprochait. Soudain, il sentit une masse d'air le pousser dans le dos alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres du sol. Elle ne suffit à le ralentir considérablement mais il s'évanouit sous le choc de son aterrissage.

Il ouvrit les yeux quelques instants plus tard pour voir que beaucoup de personnes s'étaient rassemblés autour de lui. La première personne qu'il vit fut Drago. Il crut voir de l'inquiétude sur son visage mais celui-ci remit son masque d'indifférence.

- Qu'est ce que tu fout là Malefoy ?

Il avait beau dire, il était content de le voir. Il se dit qu'il faudrait qu'il lui avoue don amour...un jour. Il avait le temps. Il se sentait tout le temps du monde en cet instant.

- J'étais venu voir si t'étais mort. Malheureusement, les Détraqueurs sont incapables de faire les choses correctement.

Même cette réponse ne gâcha pas la bonne humeur de Harry.

Malefoy reprit son balai et sortit du cercle des curieux. On le laissait passer. Une fois au-dehors, il poussa un soupir de soulagement mais il se révolta contre cela.

"" Non! Non! Non! Ça ne se passera pas comme ça, je ne l'accepterais jamais ! Jamais""

Il reprit son air froid et rejoignit son groupe d'amis.

"Tient ! Pourquoi Blaise est débraillé comme ça ?""

A l'extérieur du cercles, les deux infirmières essayairent de rentrer.

- On se pousse ! Laissez passer les urgences !

- Barrez-vous tous ou je vous colle un traitement à l'huile de foie de morue !

Le vide se fit autour de Harry.

Sophie s'agenouilla et l'ausculta. Le Gryffondor vit ses yeux devenir d'un blanc laiteux et elle le regarda sous toutes les coutures.

- Je ne vois aucune fracture, mais bordel, comment tu fais pour te faire autant d'écorchure en quelques heures.

Harry n'était pas dupe, il sentait bien la profonde inquiétude de la blonde derrière son ton badin.

Elle plaça ses mains au dessus de lui et le Gryffondor sentit un vent léger le soulever du sol."

Sans savoir trop pourquoi, il sentit que ce vent était différent de celui qui l'avait retenue lors de sa chute. La mercenaire le fit voler jusqu'a l'infirmerie pendant que les professeurs et les préfets ramenaient les élèves jusqu'à leur Tour et après que Dumbledore, malgré son visage congestionné par la colère et ses yeux noirs lançant des éclairs, la victoire de Gryffondor. Il était ensuite partit dans son bureau réfléchissant aux mille supplices qu'il ferait subir à un certain mage noir s'il le rencontrait au détour d'une rue pour avoir oser lancer des Détraqueurs dans son domaine.

- Déshabille-toi, dit Sophie.

- Je suis gay !

- Garde ton caleçon, petit dégueulasse ! Merde presque pire que Léo.

Il enleva sa tenue de Quidditch et resta debout dans l'un des boxer provenant du mystérieux paquet, un Calvin Klein d'un beau vert émeraude comme ses yeux.

- Couché, dit la blonde en lui appuyant sur la poitrine pour le faire tomber sur l'un des lits. D'il ne savait ou, elle prit une crème rosé strié de dorée et la passa sur une blessure. Sur son passage, la plaie se mit a fumer et Harry senti un léger picotement. Lorsqu'elle enleva son doigt, il ne restait aucune trace de la blessure même pas une cicatrice. Elle recommença sur toute ses blessure puis lui donna une boisson qui fit disparaître la migraine qu'il sentait poindre a cause de son coup lors de son aterissage.

- Voila, dit-elle enfin, tu peut retourner faire la fête, mais j'te conseille de prendre une douche avant, tu pus la sueur.

Sa voix paraissait calme.

- Sophie, tu vas bien ?

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- Va t'en...s'il te plait.

Harry préféra lui obéir, se rhabilla et sortit de l'infirmerie. Sophie resta debout, sans bouger. Camille s'approcher et se serra contre son dos.

- Cam ?

- Shut...Soy aqui, todo ira bien.

Les mots en espagnols n'apaisèrent pas la blonde.

- Je n'y suis pas arrivé, je n'ai pas put.

- Shut...Querida...chuchota encore Camille en la berçant.

- Nous le suivons depuis presque sept ans et même avant, lors de la mort de ses parents, sous formes de fantômes. Avant la journée d'anniversaire, il ne nous avait jamais vu mais nous le connaissions presque par coeur. Nous l'avons vu évoluer dans ce monde qui est le sien avoir des peines et des joies. Mais nous ne pouvions rien faire, ni le protéger de la tristesse de la mort de James et Lily puis de celle de Sirius. Et maintenant que nous sommes matériel, je...je...

- Mais il a été sauvé, il...

- Pourquoi c'est si dur ? L'interrompit Sophie. Pourquoi s'attache t'on a eux, cela rend la séparation si difficile.

- Nous sommes comme cela, mais ne vaut-il mieux pas s'attacher aux gens et garder de bons souvenir d'eux plutôt que de ne jamais les connaîtres ?

- Toi, dit la blonde avec une moue boudeuse, t'a piqué une phrase à Théo.

- Mea culpa, comme il dirait.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur Léo.

- Bravo Fifi, t'es une As de l'aterrissage.

- C'est SOPHIE ! Et c'est pas moi.

Manifestement, elle avait repris du poil de la bête.

- Ca ne pouvais pas être Sophie, dit Calieron en entrant. C'était de la magie du vent, pas le pouvoir du vent, c'est différent.

Le vampire portait le frêle corps de Théo contre son torse puissant. Celui-ci était épuisé après son sortilège comme à chaque fois qu'il utilisait la Perle des Enchantements sans être Éveillé.

- C'est vrai que tu n'a jamais su faire la différence Léo, dit Chris qui était rentré a la suite de son époux.

- Mouais. Mais alors c'est qui ?

- Quelqu'un qui manifestement lui veut du bien et porte l'odeur magique des Serpentard, répondit Théo a moitié somnolant dans les bras de Calieron.

- Chut, mon amour, lui dit celui-ci en caressant ses boucles rousses, dort.

Puis s'adressant aux autres.

- Je vais le coucher.

Il sortit.

- Alors ça venait des Serpentards.

- D'un Serpentard, Querida, d'un Serpentard.

- Et je pense que nous savons tout les quatre duquel il s'agit, dit Chris.

- Combien on parit que, si Théo avait été là, il aurait dit quelque chose du genre "Non, lequel ?" ?

- Paris non tenu, répondit Sophie; il l'aurait forcément dit et j'ai horreur de perdre de l'argent.

Léo sourit et porta la main a son bras gauche qu'il frotta en soupirant.

- On peut jamais être tranquille. Bon, j'y vais. Veillez bien à la poursuite du plan.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se redressa sur son trône.

- Tu es en retard.

- je m'excuse maître

""Tu parle, chuis bien content de t'avoir fait poireauter""

- Qu'en est t'il de l'attaque ?

- Les Détraqueurs on échouer maître, Dumbledore les a chassés.

- Tous ?

"Oh il est lourd ! Puisque je te l'dis"

- Sans exception maître.

Voldemort poussa un grognement sifflant et prit sa baguette.

- Endoloris.

L'un des larbins a genoux autour de lui se tordis de douleur sur le sol.

"Aucune classe"

- La prochaine fois ce sera ton tour.

- Bien, maitre

"Cause toujours tu m'intéresse"

- Je ne t'ai toujours pas pardonné de m'avoir empêcher de tuer le jeune Potter cet été.

- Dumbledore était proche, il vous en aurait empéché.

- Je n'ai que faire de ce vieux fou ! Il n'est rien à coté de moi !

"Mais quel mégalo ! Je me demande comment il fait pour enfiler ses chaussures chaque matins avec les chevilles qu'il se paye"

- Va, maintenant ! Et attend mes ordres.

Le jeune homme se leva.

- Au fait, je t'ai à l'oeil, Léo.

"Et réciproquement, Voldy, et réciproquement" pensa le brun en sortant.

Il soupira.

"Agent double, gnagnagna, boulot facile, gnagnagna, amusant, gnagnagna, j't'en foutrait des boulots amusants moi. So, tu me l'payera !""

"Cesse de râler"" dit une voix grave aux accents slaves "" Nous, nous restons ici tout le temps""

Un chat noir aux yeux bleu pailletés d'argent avec une ligne de poile blanc sur l'oeil droit sortit de l'ombre et regarda son partenaire dans les yeux.

"N'empêche, c'est pas drôle" bouda Léo.

"Tu n'es qu'un gosse"

"Et fier de l'être !"

FINIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

J'espère que je vous embrouille pas trop, tout s'expliquera…en temps voulue, ne me demandez pas quand, je n'en sais rien je crée l'histoire au fur et a mesure.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Sortie mouvementé au Pré-au-Lard

- Tu as l'air un peu morose ce matin Harry.

- C'est rien Mione.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé si tu avais quelque chose mais ce que c'est.

Harry soupira face à l'obstination de son amie.

- C'est la journée au Pré-au-Lard et je ne peut toujours pas y aller, voila, tu es contente.

- Mais t'es majeur.

- Pas vraiment Ron, répondit Hermione, il n'a passé que la première majorité qui concerne tout ce qui est extra scolaire. Tant qu'il est à l'école, sa majorité ne sera que quand il aura fini ses études.

- C'est pas cool

- t'as raison Ron.

- Tu pourrais venir avec ta cape d'invisibilité, dit Hermione.

Les deux garçons la regardèrent avec de grands yeux et, en même temps, ils posèrent leur main sur le front de leur amie.

- Qu'est ce que vous faite ?

- on regardait si tu n'avais pas de fièvre.

- Il fallait vraiment que tu sois malade pour conseiller à Harry de transgresser le rêglement.

- Bon, alors, demanda Hermione, vexée, tu le fait oui ou non ?

- Non !

- Mais...

- Ca ne me dit rien.

- Tu es sure.

- Allez-y

- vraiment sur ?

- vraiment sur

- Sur de sur ?

- Sur de sur

- Sur de sur de s...

- Mione ! C'est bon !

La Gryffondor soupira et entraîna son ami.

Harry les regarda descendre l'escalier sur lequel il était assis et posa sa tête contre la pierre.

- Harry ! Qu'est ce que tu fait là ?

Il releva la tête. Léo se tenait en haut des escaliers et dardait sur lui ses yeux bleus. Malgré le froid qui commençait à s'installer, il ne portait qu'un court tee-shirt sans manche qui dévoilait les muscles fins et pale de son ventre, un pantalon noir et de larges chaussures. Les mitaines qu'il portait étaient très jolies mais ne devait pas beaucoup le protéger du froid

- Je ne peux pas aller au Pré-au-Lard, il me faut une autorisation.

- Ah les inconvénients de la jeunesse, dit Léo en souriant.

Il descendit quelques marches et s'assit à coté de Harry. Celui-ci regarda le brun qui commençait à jouer avec sa natte. Il ne paraissait pas avoir plus de seize, dix-sept ans.

- Léo, T'as quel age ?

- C'est pas une question a poser a une dame.

- t'es pas un homme ???!!!

- Si, mais je suis aussi femme, un peu des deux.

- C'est bizarre.

- Comme tu dis.

- Alors, t'as quel age ?

- Tain, tu t'accroches. Tu m'donnes combien ?

- 17 ans.

- je suis à la fois plus jeune et plus vieux que toi. Je suis né en 89...

- Tu as 14 ans (Raven: j'ai lu je sais plus où que Harry était né en 86, si vous contestez cette date veuillez m'envoyer un message et je rectifierais)

- ...Mais j'ai vécu plus d'années que tu ne pourras l'imaginer. Sophie, Théo et moi avons vécu l'histoire du monde de la naissance de notre planète jusqu'a nos jours.

- Ce qui fait...

- A peu de choses près 4,5 milliard d'années.

- Tant que ça !

- Chuis plutôt bien conservé hein ?

Il redevint grave.

- En fait, je...nous ne sommes pas vraiment humain. Nous sommes plutôt...des esprits aussi éternels et immuable que la terre...

Il se tut, les yeux dans le vague. Harry lui ne dit rien.

- Au fait, dit-il soudain en cherchant dans l'une de ses poches. J'étais venu te donner ceci.

Il lui tendit un bout de papier.

- Mais, s'exclama Harry en le lisant, c'est une autorisation de sortie, pour moi ? Qui...qui l'a signée ?

- Ben moi. Chris et moi on est tes tuteurs pour l'année, on te l'avait pas dit ?

- Non.

- t'es sure ?

- affirmatif

-...

-...

- J'ai dut oublier.

- mais t'es pas vrai !!!

- Au lieu de me crier dessus, va vite donner ton autorisation. Ils vont bientôt partir.

Harry lui tira la langue, puis lui envoya un sourire éblouissant et courut rejoindre ses amis.

- Ah...la fougue de la jeunesse.

- Et c'est un homme éternellement jeune qui dit ça.

Sans paraître surprit, Léo pencha la tête en arrière et caressa la joue de Chris qui se tenait accroupie au dessus de lui.

- Je l'envie quand même...

Un sourire s'étira soudain sur ses lèvres et le blond gémit.

- Oh ! J'aime pas quand il sourit comme ça...

- Je me disais que puisque nous sommes ses tuteurs, nous devons ab-so-lu-ment l'accompagner.

Il se releva d'un bon et se tourna vers son amant.

- on y vat Tenshi ?

Il le prit dans ses bras comme une mariée.

- Léo ! Laches-moi !

- Veux pas, j'adore quand tu rougis.

Il courut jusque dans la cour avec dans les bras, un Chris mort de honte qui cachait son visage rouge entre ses mains.

- Attendez-nous !

Reconnaissant la voix du mercenaire, Harry, Ron et Hermione se retournèrent. Léo courut vers eux mais dérapa sur une plaque de verglas et s'affala par terre en entraînant Chris. Les trois Gryffondors se précipitèrent vers eux pour les aider à se relever.

- On vient avec vous, dit le brun alors qu'il se rétablissait souplement sur ses pieds. Il tendit ensuite la main à Chris en souriant.

- Tu l'as fait exprès ! Avoue ! Grogna Chris. Toi ! Glisser sur du verglas ! C'est pas crédible une seconde !

- Tu doutes de moi ? répondit Léo avec un faux aire innocent et des yeux papillonants a la Bambi.

- Essai pas d'imiter Théo, l'innocence c'est naturel chez lui.

- Allons, tu ne vas tout de même pas croire que j'ai fait exprès de me casser la gueule pour avoir le plaisir de sentir ton corps sur le mien et de te tripoter au passage ?

- Léo !!! S'exclama le blond en rougissant.

- Vous vous disputez souvent comme ça ?

- Nous ne nous disputons pas Hermione, nous nous taquinons, moi en public, lui en privé.

Il lui dit en aparté:

- Quand on est seul, par contre, il devient très chaud.

- Léo !!! Dit le blond en rougissant encore plus.

- Nous avons deux principaux sujets de taquinerie, les tripoteries, comme maintenant et...

- Léo je t'interdis !

- ...les lieux ou on s'envoie en l'air.

- Léo !!!!! Gémit le blond qui se mettait presque à fumer, on pourrait croire qu'il avait prit feu.

Une fois sur la place centrale du village, Harry demanda ce qu'ils allaient faire. Ron devint alors d'un beau rouge et de mit à balbutier.

- Euh...ex...Excusez-moi, mais j'ai...j'ai promis à B...à quelqu'un de le retrouver au bar de Mme Rosemerta...alors...euh...voila...quoi...excusez-moi...

Harry jeta un regard complice à Hermione qui sourit et dit.

- Allons Ron ! Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'on va en vouloir à Zabini de nous voler notre meilleur ami.

- Comment tus sais que c'est Blaise, Mione !

Il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche en réalisant qu'il s'était piégé tout seul pendant que Harry et Hermione se tenait l'un l'autre pour ne pas s'écrouler de rire alors que Léo, lui, se roulait déjà par terre.

-Tu sais, dit Chris, ce n'est pas une honte d'aimer un garçon.

- Sauf si ce garçon est un Serpentard.

Le blond soupira.

- Comme a dit Théo, "Quelle dommage qu'ils ne s'entendent pas, le rouge et le vert se marient si bien sur le sapin de Noël".

- Il a vraiment dit ça ? demande Léo. Finalement, ça m'étonne pas, dit-il après réflexion.

Puis il se tourne vers le Gryffondor roux.

- Eh ben alors, on parle, on parle et toi t'es toujours pas à ton rendez-vous. Aller ouste, déguerpis.

- Oui, l'amour n'attend pas.

- Tu es sure ? demanda Ron en blêmissant.

- File, lui lancèrent Harry, Hermione et Léo en riant.

Ron ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et, après avoir serré ses deux amis contre lui, il courut en direction du lieu de rendez-vous.

- Il commence a être plus sensible notre Ronnie, non ? demanda Hermione.

Harry acquieça en souriant et reposa sa question première, a savoir, qu'est ce qu'on fait. Alors qu'il allait faire une proposition, une voix s'éleva.

- Granger !

Rowen Hawkeye les rejoignit.

- Ah ! Je vous ait retrouvé, dit-il en reprenant son souffle.

- Hawkeye, mais que...

- Dépêchez-vous, c'est l'ouverture de la nouvelle biblihotèque du Pré-au-Lard, elle est encore plus fournit que celle de l'Ecole et pour l'ouverture, l'inscription est gratuite et on peut prendre autant de livre que l'on veut. Mais il faut se dépêcher sinon il y aura trop de monde.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre et essaya de prendre un air ennuyé en refusant poliement, mais les étoiles qui dansaient dans ses yeux ne trompaient personne: elle avait follement envi d'y aller.

- Vas-y Hermione, intervint Harry, ça se voit que t'en crève d'envie.

- Mais...

Ce n'était vraiment le fait d'aller dans cette bibiothèque en laissant Harry qui la gênait. Mais plutôt la trouble attirance qu'elle éprouvait pour le Serdaigle de quatre ans plus jeune.

- Je...je ne peut pas laisser Harry tout seul...

- Et nous on n'est quoi ? De la merde, dit Léo, vexé.

- Léo a raison...

- Quoi !

- Pas a propos de la merde, mais lui et Chris sont la, je ne suis pas seul.

En disant ses mots, il tapota la poche de sa cape où la jeune fille savait que Tay était caché.

Hermione soupira, sourit et décida de se laisser porter par le destin. Elle prit la main du jeune garçon et le suivit.

- Et encore une de casé. Il reste plus que toi mon ptit Ryry.

- Moi ?

- ben oui, t'as personne en ce moment, mais je te verrait bien avec une personne aux cheveux blond pale et brillant comme l'argent aux yeux bleu acier ensorcelant par exemple...

- Moi et Draco, ça va pas !!

- Moi j'ai cité personne mais si c'est toi qui le dis. En plus, tu viens de l'appeler par son prénom.

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Finalement, il s'était fait avoir aussi facilement que Ron.

- Tu vas pas toi non plus nous parler de la rivalité rouge/vert quand même ? demanda Chris.

- Non, mais Draco et moi on a notre rivalité personnelle et puis je sais pas s'il est gay, et puis même s'il l'est, est-ce qu'il...

- Stoooop ! Suffi la prise de tête, comme dit la Mère Pompadille "Quand on a un coup d'grisou, un bonbon résout tout" direction Honeyducke.

- Tu es sure que c'est ça ? Je croyais que c'était "Un bon café au saut du lit et s'en est finit des souci".

- oui, mais ça c'est pour Sophie le matin quand elle a pas prit son café.

- Tu es sure ?

- Euhh je sais plus, c'était peut-être " Thé du soir, espoir".

- Non tu confond avec l'adage "araignée du soir, espoir"

- Ah peut-être.

- Euhhhh, c'est qui la mère Pompadille ?

- Pompadille, c'est la gouvernante de...bref, c'est notre gouvernante et elle a toujours des petits proverbes qu'elle invente.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, je veux aller chez Honeyducke, je veux des sucreries.

Au mot de sucreries, un gargouillement se fit entendre. Harry rougit en maudissant le petit animal ailé dont le ventre venait de faire ce borborygme.

- Eh bien Harry, dit Chris avec un sourire, je crois que tu dirais pas non.

- Euh, je...beuh...

- A moins, ajouta le brun avec un sourire mystérieux, que ce ne soit l'étrange animal d'origine magique que tu caches dans ta poche ? Aller Taiyou, Gardien des Cartes Salarines, sort de là, je sais que tu t'y cache, dit-il en s'adressant a la poche en question.

Le petit animal ailé sortit son museau de sa poche.

- Comment connaissez-vous mon existence, je n'aurais jamais crut cela possible d'une personne ne possédant aucun pouvoir magique.

- Magique non, mais du pouvoir j'en ais figure toi et plus que toi. Quant a ta question...dit toi que nous savons tout et tu ne sera pas loin de la vérité.

- Vous savez tout ? demanda Harry, rouge, en pensant au nombre de ses secrets qu'ils pouvaient connaître.

- Qui sait, dit Chris avec un petit sourire.

Léo rit de son jeu de mots et ils entrèrent dans la boutique.

Ils n'en ressortirent qu'une heure plus tard. Les yeux de Léo pétillaient de plaisir et de gourmandise et les bras de Chris ployaient sous les sacs de bonbons.

- Léo !

- Oui Tenshi ?

- Tu peux pas en porter un peu ?

- Tu es si fort, tu peux bien faire un effort, moi je suis si faible, répondit Léo en prenant une pause dramatique.

- Toi ? Faible ? Le croisement d'un Dragon et d'un Géant est faible, toi tu es juste paresseux.

- Tu ne peut pas faire ça pour moi ? demanda le brun, les yeux soudains larmoyants et le menton tremblant.

- Rhaaa! Merde ! Craqua Chris. Je me suis encore fait avoir. Je te déteste.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Les yeux du blond, loin d'être coléreux se posaient tendrement sur son compagnon.

- Vous êtes ensembles ? demanda Harry avant de se rendre compte que sa question était stupide et que ça crevait les yeux.

- Nous sommes même mariés, répondit Léo en lui montrant son alliance d'argent entrelacé d'ambre et de petits saphirs.

Chris se battit avec les paquets pour lui montrer la sienne.

- Et celle la c'est quoi ? demanda le Gryffondor en désignant un anneau sertit d'une étoile blanche passé sur le majeur du blond.

- Ca ? répondit-il. C'est...Tu le sauras peut-être un jour.

Le jeune sorcier se renfrogna, il avait horreur qu'on lui cache des choses.

- Si on allait à la Cabane Hurlante, dit Léo pour changer de sujet.

POV Drago

Malgrés mon masque froid d'indifférence, je suis soucieux. Je n'arrive pas à le supporter, je ne supporte pas d'être inquiet pour Harry Potter, mon rival et maintenant mon ennemi. Quelle stupidité de lui offrir un cadeau, ce n'est ni une habitude de Malefoy et encore moins une des miennes. Mais c'était énervant de le voir tout le temps mal fringué. Qu'est ce que j'en ais à foutre qu'il devienne canon avec ses nouvelles fringues. J'ai dit canon? Draco reprend le contrôle de ton esprit. Mais le match. Pourquoi ce pincement au coeur quand je l'ai vu tomber. J'ai usé de mon pouvoir sans raison ce que je ne fait jamais, pour le ralentir. Apres je ne me souvient plus ni comment ni pourquoi je me suis retrouvé près de lui avant tout le monde. C'est sur moi qu'il a ouvert ses deux beaux yeux émeraude. Ma langue a encore fourché, je voulais dire moche, pas beau les yeux. Et pourtant, pourquoi est-ce que je me suis senti soulagé quand il les a rouverts, pourquoi mon coeur s'est il déserré. J'ai même pendant une fraction de secondes, perdu mon masque et mes barrières. Mais même si maintenant j'évite son regard...c'est pire je le voit partout. Non ! Je ne peux pas, c'est mon ennemi, je ne l'accepterais jamais, jamais !

- Eh ! Regarde Drago, St Potter fait ami ami avec les profs.

Je relève la tête. Merde elle a raison, en plus il est bien habillé. Ne bave pas Drago, ne bave pas Drago. Merdes mais qu'est ce qu'ils foutent. Eh ! Je veux pas y aller. Millicent merde quelle chieuse.

Fin POV Drago

- Alors Potter ! dit Millicent. On devient le chouchou des profs.

"Elle est conne ou elle le fait exprès" se dirent Harry et Drago en même temps.

- Allons Miss Bullstrode, répondit Chris, en dehors de l'école, nous ne sommes plus vraiment profs.

- On peut même plus vous enlever de points, galère !

- Voila qui arrange nos affaires, hein Drago chérie ?

Le Serpentard ne répondit pas. Ils avait plongés ses yeux dans ceux de sa Némésis et ne parvenait pas à les lâcher. Harry, lui, failli rougir et sa gorge s'assécha.

"" Merde ! Pourquoi il est si beau ?""

- Eh bien Dray, tu es bien silencieux, dit Léo qui s'était glissé dans le dos du blond. Celui-ci ne sursauta même pas comme s'il avait vu le mouvement que personne n'avait put discerner. Le natté se pencha et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Cette fois, le blond eut une réaction. Il rougit, puis blêmit.

- On y va, dit-il brusquement.

- Mais... ! S'étonna Millicent

- Draco Chérie ! s'exclama Pansy.

- J'ai dit: On y va.

Il ne les attendis pas et partit. Les quatre Serpentard durent battre en retraite non sans que Millicent n'ai proféré un "On se retrouvera" pas très persuasif. Le blond marchait vite et, chose impensable pour lui, il se rongeait les ongles. Mais comment pouvaient-ils être au courent ?

- Bon, dit Léo, maintenant qu'ils sont partit, on peut y aller.

Il avait perdu son air provocateur et un peu pervers qu'il avait encore quelques secondes plus tôt et avait retrouvé l'air un peu gamin qu'il avait en dehors des cours. 3 personnalités différentes ! Sérieuse en cours, d'autres fois un peu gamin, ou comme juste avant, provocateur. Et il pouvait passer de l'une à l'autre en une fraction de secondes. Est-ce que c'était des masques qu'il se donnait pour cacher sa véritable personnalité ? Il ne savait pas.

- Léo ?

- Viiiii ?

- Qu'est ce que tu as dit à Dray ?

- Dray, comme c'est mignon, tu lui donnes déjà un surnom ?

- Oui...Non...laisse tomber ! Qu'est ce que tu lui a dit ?

Le brun eut un sourire démoniaque, le même qu'il avait lorsqu'il avait chuchoté a l'oreille de Drago. Il se penche vers Harry et lui demanda.

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Attention, ce n'est pas gratuit.

Harry devint cramoisi en comprenant le sous-entendu et Léo s'éloigna avec un rire, comme son sourire, démoniaque.

La Cabane Hurlante était campé sur sa colline, toujours aussi sinistre, délabré et branlante. Comme on était qu'en octobre, et bien qu'il y ait du verglas, ses flancs n'étaient pas couverts de neige et laissaient apparaître quelques touffes d'une herbe famélique et brunâtre entouré de terre.

Harry était assis sur l'un des gros rochers, devant la barrière de bois. Il contemplait la vieille bâtisse et les souvenirs qui y étaient liés.

- Cette maison te rappelle de nombreux souvenirs, ne ? Lui dit Chris en s'asseyant a coté de lui sur le rocher.

Le Gryffondor acquiesca.

- C'est dans cette cabane que j'ai rencontrée pour la première fois...

Il n'arrivait pas à le dire, le souvenir de sa mort était encore trop vivace en lui et il se reprochait toujours sa mort.

- Rencontré Sirius, Ton parrain, acheva Léo qui s'était assis de l'autre coté.

- Parfois je me dis qu'il n'est pas mort et que je pourrais le revoir...

- Qui sait, un jour.

- je n'ai pas beaucoup d'espoir.

Il se figea soudain et se retourna. Il ressentit le pouvoir des Cartes Salarines. La lisière de la forêt se mit alors bruir. Des Acromentulas en sortirent. Elles n'avaient pas la grande taille d'Aragog, mais elles mesuraient au moins autant que les trois garçons et leurs puissantes mandibules faisaient un bruit de tous les diables.

- Yaaaaaarg !! Des araignées.

Elles étaient maintenant des centaines et avançaient vers Harry, Léo et Chris.

- Recule Harry ! dit Chris en se plaçant devant lui.

- C'est a nous d'entrer en scène.

Chris ouvrit sa robe et sortit ses deux magnums de leur holster.

- Pour le menu frotin, pas besoin de s'épuiser, dit Léo en sortant un petit canif de sa poche.

- Tu veux les chatouiller avec ça ? Lui cria Harry.

- Très drôle, lui répondit le natté en souriant.

Il posa la lame sur sa paume et, d'un geste fluide, trancha sa chaire. Son Sang jaillit, mais celui ci n'avait ni la couleur ni la fluidité du sang. Un liquide bleu nuit et visqueux sortit de la plaie. Des paillettes scintillaient dans le liquide qui frémissait.

Léo tendit le bras et murmura :

- SilverScythe

Le sang se mit à tourbillonner et se mit à former un objet allongé. Le fluide se solidifia après avoir pris l'aspect d'une grande faux argentée.

Le brun porta sa main à ses cheveux et défit sa natte. La longue chevelure, libérée, se mit à flotter légèrement autour de lui. Ses yeux avaient perdus leur candeur et leur douceur. Ils étaient maintenant durs et froid, n'appelant qu'a la mort.

- C'est l'heure d'entrer dans la danse.

Il se saisit de sa faux à deux mains et se jeta sur une aragne avec une vitesse impressionnante. La lame argentée émit un chuintement lorsqu'elle traversa les chaires visqueuses de l'insecte géant. Les deux moitiés de l'insecte n'avaient pas touchés le sol que déjà, l'instrument d'argent avait repris son oeuvre de mort. Mais quelque chose le déstabilisa. Les deux moitiés de l'aragne qu'il avait tranché en premier s'étaient brouillées avant de disparaître.

- Ce n'est pas normal, murmura-t-il

Un coup de feu retentit derrière lui. Tout a ses réflexions, il avait failli se faire surprendre et ne devait sa défense qu'a la précision de son amant qui avait abattu l'aragne d'une balle bien placé. La bête, se brisa et disparut dés qu'elle eu touché le sol. Les araignées avançant toujours, Léo se remit à les trancher alors que Chris vidait ses chargeurs sur elles.

Taiyou sortit sa tête de la poche de Harry.

- Mmmh mmmhmm mhmhhmm !

- Tay ! Enlève cette sucette de ta bouche !

- C'est Mirror, la Carte du Miroir. Elle reproduit une chose mais elles ne sont pas réelles, elles ne sont que des reflets. En détruisant l'original, on devrait pouvoir la faire se montrer.

Léo parcourue la horde des yeux et son regard tomba sur une araignée, éloignée des autres et dont les mouvements ressemblaient comme un reflet à ceux des araignées.

- Cible repérée.

Dans un mouvement fluide, il courut vers le premier insecte et bondit. Il atterrit sur la tête de l'immonde insecte et courut d'araignée en araignée. Il arriva jusqu'à l'original et, dans un mouvement fluide, il abattit son arme sur l'araignée. La lame argentée fendit l'air et lui trancha la tête. Le sang gicla. Le liquide vert coula sur le sol en éclaboussant les pieds de Léo.

- Merde ! Dit-il alors que Harry capturait la Carte. Mes nouvelles bottes en peau de Magyar à pointes. Elles m'ont coûté une fortune ! Sophie va me dégommer si elles sont fout…

Il se figea. D'autres Acromentulas arrivaient.

- Putain ! Mais elles sont combien ?

Il leva sa faux et l'abattit sur la première, mais la lame fendit le vide. L'immense araignée s'était dédoublée et les deux nouvelles le contournèrent.

- Alors là c'est le bouquet.

- la Carte des Jumeaux qui dédoublent les choses. Nomme là, elle devrait apparaître.

- Twin ! Montre toi.

Deux petits clowns blancs au chapeau pointu apparurent main dans la main.

- Reprend ta forme originelle carte de Clow. Moi, Harry, Chasseur de Carte, je te l'ordonne !

L'esprit se désagrégea et reforma la Carte que Harry signa d'un coup de baguette.

- Cette fois je crois que c'est bon, dit Léo.

Harry acquiesça.

- Heu…Léo, dit Chris.

Le brun se tourna vers son époux qui lui montrait les sacs de bonbons, éventrés et piétinés.

- Ô rage ! Se lamenta-t-il. Ô désespoir ! Ô araignées ennemies, n'ai-je donc tant vécue que pour cette infamie.

- Ne t'en fait pas mon ange, on va en racheter.

- Yes !! c'est partie pour l'orgiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie.

Avec un sourire, Harry suivit ses deux professeurs vers Pré-au-Lard et plus particulièrement la confiserie Honeyduck.

Á suiiiiiiivre…fatigué…c'est pas une heure pour écrire un chap…en plus j'ai pas d'inxspi…pfff dire que le chap 9 est commencé, le 10 finit et le 11 en cours…euhhhhhhh oubliez ce que j'ai dit.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre IX: La FEE du Chaos

Tous les élèves se pressaient devant le panneau d'affichage. Harry, Ron et Hermione, voyant cet attroupement, décidèrent d'y jeter un coup d'oeil.

- "Comme il a été dit en début d'année, Les clubs de Duel Magique et Non Magique, débuterons ce mercredi 23 Octobre, à 14 heures dans la Salle sur Demande. Ceux qui voudraient y participer sont tenus de s'inscrire auprès des professeurs, Laderault, Wentworth, Herzicos ou Adamson, avant la date prévue.

A. Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, détenteur du grand titre…etc, etc""

- On s'inscrit ? demanda Ron.

- Pourquoi pas, ça ne pourra jamais être pire qu'avec Lockart.

- On n'aura qu'a s'inscrire tout a l'heure, en cour de Soin aux Créatures Magiques.

Léo rangeait son matériel en sifflotant lorsque les trois mousquetaires l'abordèrent.

- Professeur Laderault ?

- Aurais je la vue qui baisse ou il me semble que vos camarades se trouvent maintenant trop loin pour vous entendre.

Harry comprit vit l'allusion et lui demanda, en l'appelant par son prénom s'il pouvait les inscrire aux clubs.

- Pour Ron et Hermione je peux, mais par pour toi Harry.

- Quoi ! Mais pourquoi ?

- parce que tu y es inscris d'office.

- Hein !

- Au cas ou tu l'aurais oublier, y'a un serpent dégénéré à détruire et vite parce que je ne supportais pas longtemps de faire des courbettes devant lui pour qu'il ne s'aperçoive pas que je suis un espion.

- Tu...tu es un...un...un...

- Mangemort, allez, dit-le Ron Man-ge-mort.

- Tu fais l'espion pour l'Ordre ?

- J'ai autre chose à faire que me mettre sous les ordres de ce vieux sénile manipulateur. Je lui livre les infos au compte goutte et il déteste ça.

Le Mercredi 23 arriva bientôt. Devant la salle sur demande, il y avait foule. Lorsque Harry arriva avec Ron et Hermione, il reconnut, outre nombre de Gryffondor dont ces condisciples de dortoir et Ginny, Drago Malefoy et sa bande ainsi que ce qu'ils appelaient maintenant la Bande à Sakura, avec évidemment Sakura, Eriol, Shaolan et Rowen. Ce dernier fit d'ailleurs un clin d'oeil à Hermione qui s'empourpra.

- Et bien Mione, la taquina Harry. On dirait que c'est le parfait amour entre toi et Hawkeye.

- Allons Harry, qu'est ce que tu raconte ! dit la Gryffondor en devenant encore plus rouge. C'est effectivement quelqu'un d'intéressant mais parce que son intelligence est tel que...

- A d'autres Mione, tu ne vois pas l'air niais que tu prends quand il est pas loin, dit Ron.

- En parlant d'air niais, Ron, regarde par la.

Elle montra du doigt Zabini qui venait d'arrivait et qui jeta un coup d'oeil dans sa direction avec un sourire a la fois charmeur et tendre.

- Franchement la, je doit dire que tu bat largement Mione, Ron, dit Harry a son meilleur ami qui ne l'entendit pas, trop occupe a mater un certain Serpentard châtain aux yeux bleus et à la peau sombre.

A 14 heures pile, la porte de la Salle sur Demande s'ouvrit et les élèves y pénétrèrent. Les trois Gryffondors y entrèrent à leur tour et furent subjugués par le spectacle. Ils n'étaient plus vraiment dans une salle mais a ciel ouvert, dans un immense amphithéâtre romain un peu en ruine, dont la piste était recouverte de gazon verdoyant.

- Bienvenue chers élèves, dit Léo qui arrivait vers eux. Pour ne pas perdre de temps, les élèves qui préfèrent le Duel Magique a gauche, et ceux qui préfèrent le Non Magique a droite.

Harry regarda Léo qui haussa les épaules, lui signifiant que le club qu'il prendrait importait peu. Apres une concertation rapide, il décida d'aller avec Ron a droite tendit qu'Hermione allait a gauche. Les autres groupes aussi se scindèrent, Crabbe et Goyle partirent a droite tendit que Eriol et Rowen allaient a gauche. Neville et Luna hésitèrent avant de partir tous deux a droite. Harry se dit que le Gryffondor faisait bien vu qu'il était presque cracmol.

La séance se passa sans encombre. Léo et Chris passèrent une heure à faire des groupes de deux a peu près équilibrés. Heureusement Harry et Ron restèrent ensembles. Les deux heures qui suivirent furent moins drôles. Les professeurs leur fit enfiler des survêtements et leur fit faire du sport. Plusieurs élèves abandonnèrent. Ron faillit faire la même chose mais il tint bon pour ne pas laisser son meilleur ami tout seul.

A la fin du cour Léo leur dit qu'ils se retrouveraient la semaine prochaine même heure et même endroit. Il leur demanda aussi de choisir une arme qu'ils aimeraient manipuler. Les élèves furent enthousiasmés par cette nouvelle et s'égayèrent joyeusement sous le regard de Chris qui n'avait pratiquement pas bougé depuis le début du cours. Il fit un signe a Léo puis s'en alla avec les élèves. Celui-ci retint Harry avant qu'il ne parte.

- Ton talisman fonctionne ? Je te demande ça parce que ce n'est pas vraiment un talisman mais un dérivateur et on était pas sur que ça marche

- Qu'est ce qu'un dérivateur?

- En fait je sais pas comment ça marche, tout ce que je sais, c'est que les attaques du Serpent Déjanté ricochent dessus et au lieu d'attaquer ton esprit, il attaque celui de Theo.

- Quoi ! Mais ce n'est pas dangereux.

- Je me demande bien de toute façon ce que Voldie peut trouver dans le cerveau de Theo a part des lapins roses et des bonbons qui chantent, dit-il en frémissant d'horreur. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, sa puissance mental est suffisamment élevée pour qu'il n'est rien a craindre de se coté la, et puis ta santé mental est plus importante. Mais ce que je voulais savoir c'est si tu allais bien car pour marcher, il a besoin de drainer ta force magique. Tu ne te sens pas trop fatiguer en se moment ?

- Parfois un peu mais c'est parce que je doit beaucoup travailler à cause des ASPIC.

- Ca va. La seule chose que l'on ait peur, c'est qu'il trouve un moyen de percer ce bouclier. Alors, pas de cauchemars ?

- Non. Je fais même des rêves plutôt agréables.

Léo leva un sourcil moqueur.

- Oh ! Et en quoi ces rêves sont agréables ?

Harry rougit en repensant a ses visions nocturnes d'un certain blond, nu et dans toute les positions.

- Il faudrait que tu lui dises Harry.

- A...A qui ?

- A Drago évidemment, celui qui fait battre ton coeur a la folie, entre autres réactions.

Harry rougit encore une fois.

- Que comment ou quoi hein quand qui... ?

- Ca fait beaucoup de questions, beaucoup trop. Je te dirais juste que c'est mon petit doigt qui me l'a dit.

Harry soupira.

- Comment veux tu que je fasse ? On se connait depuis plus de six ans et ça fait six ans qu'on se déteste. Il est froid, arrogant, hautain, snob et...positivement classe, sexy, sur de lui, et si beau. Je suis sur que sous le masque qu'il porte il peut y avoir quelqu'un de bien. La preuve, il refuse encore de prendre la marque. Il, il...

- Ca s'appelle l'amour ça mon Ryry. Quand on a plus envie de voir cette personne cher a son coeur s'éloigner, quand le seul fait de ne pas la voir vous déchire le coeur, quand vous ne vous voulez plus que rester l'éternité dans ses bras.

- Tu en parles si bien...

- D'accord, Léo, le maître du Romantisme et de l'Amour (Raven : Plutôt de la Perversion et de la Débauche) va t'aider a ce que ce serpent glacé devienne chaud comme la braise à ta seul vue. J'appellerais ça, Opération Séduction des Caraïbes : Léo s'en mêle, ça va être d'enfer, un vrai bonheur.

- Mais on est pas aux caraïbes.

- Ah ouais !?

Il le traîna hors de la salle, passa trois fois devant la porte et la rouvrit. Devant eux s'étalait une plage des Caraïbes, une plage de sable blanc, avec une mer turquoise en fond et des palmiers.

- Ah ! Les Caraïbes, que de souvenirs.

Il se tourna vers Harry et le détailla des pieds a la tête.

- Leçon numéro un : Savoir plaire a l'autre. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de m'arranger cet uniforme. C'est pas avec des vêtements froisses que tu l'auras.

Il essaya de défroisser la chemise, enleva un bouton en haut pour faire légèrement apparaître son torse.

- Voila, pour le moment, ça devrait aller. Mais pour les vacances, tu me fera le plaisir de m'essayer cette nouvelle garde robe que tu n'a pas toucher depuis ton anniversaire. Et je veux voir une tenue différente chaque jour. Pour les cheveux, je me procurerais un gel, pas de problème.

Il avait continué à l'arranger en parlant et il se recula pour regarder le résultat.

- Mouais, ça pourras aller. Tu suivras mes conseils hein ?

- D'accord, dit Harry qui sentait un espoir renaître en lui.

- Deuxième leçon : Connaître la cible a la perfection, pouvoir prévoir ses réactions, savoir ses goûts, tout. Et tu me tiens au courant.

- Très bien !

- Tu peut partir maintenant et bonne chance.

Léo le regarda partir avec un léger sourire. Il crois ses bras sur sa poitrine et lui lança un regard tendre.

- Va Harry Potter, notre instrument pour la victoire, nous veillons sur toi.

Harry s'assit en face de Ron et à cote d'Hermione. Ron avait déjà commencé a se goinfrer sous l'oeil exaspéré de sa meilleur amie.

En s'asseyant, Harry trouva près de son assiette un petite enveloppe blanche avec son nom dessus.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda t-il a ses amis.

- Je ne sais pas dit Hermione en trouvant une enveloppe identique de même que Ron.

Le message était identique pour les trois.

"Rendez-vous après le repas au cinquième étage, aile ouest, devant le portrait du dragon d'or. Le mot de passe est "arc-en-ciel"

Professeurs Laderault, Wentworth, Adamson, Herzicos, Quimperre et Ramirez."

Harry regarda autour de la table et vit que Neville et Ginny avaient aussi reçu une enveloppe.

- Je me demande ce que ça veut dire, réfléchit Hermione a voix haute. Enfin, puisque ce sont les professeurs qui le demandent...

Alors qu'ils arrivaient devant le tableau, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Neville virent arriver en face le groupe de Malefoy.

- Tient voila Potter qui accourt vers les profs comme le bon toutou qu'il est.

- C'est pour ça que tu es la Malefoy ? dit Ron.

Harry lui sentit son coeur se briser a chaque fois que le blond lui lançait une pique.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que chacune des piques qu'il lançait contre lui, plongeait le coeur de Malefoy dans le doute et la torture.

Il ne pouvait pas ressentir des sentiments pour lui. De sa vie, il n'avait ressentit des sentiments que pour une personne. Et il ne voulais pas en ressentir pour Potter, ce...ce...Gryffondor. La jalousie lui dévorait le coeur autant que le doute et la peur.

- Eh ! bien ! Eh bien! Que vois je, des élèves en dehors du dortoir après le couvre feu...

Les élèves frémirent en entendant la voix sarcastique de leur professeur détesté, Severus Rogue. Neville se cacha derrière Harry pour ne pas être vu de lui.

- Allons Severus ! Je pense qu'ils ont une bonne raison, dit Lupin qui le suivait.

- Remus, qu'est ce que tu fait la ? demanda Harry

- J'ai reçu une lettre de tes gardes du corps pour me rendre ici et sur le chemin j'ai rencontre Severus qui avait reçu la même.

- Nous aussi nous avons reçu une lettre, dit Hermione en lui tendant la sienne.

- Mmh, c'est étrange.

- J'espère que ce n'est pas une nouvelle blague du Professeur Laderault ou sinon...

- Allons, tu ne penses pas qu'il nous aurait fait venir pour rien.

- Je pense tout venant de lui.

- le mieux serait de rentrer non ? Arc en ciel.

Ils regardèrent tous Luna Lovegood que personne n'avait vue arriver, puis le tableau. Le dragon représenté dessus se mit à cracher du feu ce qui brûla la toile. En dessous, elle révéla un passage.

- Le mieux serait d'y aller, dit Remus.

A l'intérieur, l'herbe s'étendait a perte de vue et les six miliciens étaient assis sur le sol.

A peine le dernier, Neville, eut-il passé la porte que celle ci disparut.

- Bienvenue dit Chris, vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi vous êtes ici ce soir.

- Je dois avouer qu'il me plairait assez de le savoir, dit Rogue d'une voix acide.

- Allons, Sévichou, ne te fâche pas, dit Léo avec un sourire.

Puis il reprit son sérieux

- Si vous êtes ici, c'est pour nous aider, nous voudrions faire comme vous avez fait il y a deux ans, Harry, Ron et Hermione, à savoir mobiliser des élèves à la barbe du corps enseignant pour former l'Association de Défense.

Tous (adultes compris) se retournèrent vers les trois Gryffondors qui rougirent.

- euhh, en fait, c'est que…balbutia Hermione

- Peu importe, tranche Léo, ce que nous vous demandons maintenant, c'est de rejoindre la FÉE du Chaos.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Luna

- La Fondation Éternel de l'Équilibre du Chaos.

- Ca fait nom de Secte ringarde, fit-elle remarquer.

- Désolé d'être ringards --

- Si vous nous expliquiez plutôt ce que fait cette association au lieu de tourner autour du pot, dit Drago, énervé.

- Pour cela, dit Chris, il nous faut retourné aux origines.

Tout devint blanc autour d'eux, encore plus blanc que la lumière, plus vide que l'espace.

« Rien » pensèrent-ils « Le néant »

- Oui, dit Chris comme s'il avait entendu leurs pensées, le Néant, le Vide Absolue. Et en son centre, le Chaos, le Tout, comme le Néant est le rien.

Une sphère noire apparut au centre. Elle était et c'était tout. Elle n'émettait aucune lumière et pourtant on la voyait, on la croyait plate, sans consistence, et pourtant, elle contenait tous les atomes de l'univers.

- Mais le Néant se mit à vouloir le Chaos et il étendit se griffes sur lui.

La voix de Chris semblait sans timbre, comme si ce n'était pas vraiment lui qui parlait.

- Le Chaos se défendit et, pour se défendre et il explosa, ce fut le Big Bang.

La noirceur envahis l'espace autour d'eux, et quand ils purent de nouveau voir, les étoiles étaient apparues.

- Le Chaos, n'était pas seulement un corps, il était aussi une puissance et un esprit. Pour se protéger, son pouvoir et son esprit se divisèrent en sept parties dont six s'éparpillèrent par delà l'univers. Le Néant fit de même. L'une des parties du Chaos, qui prit le nom de Adda s'établit enfin il y a 4.5 milliard d'année et créa… la Terre.

- Attendez là, dit Rémus, ça fait presque religieux tout ça.

- Il ne créa pas le monde comme il est dit dans les écrits bibliques, répondit Chris. Il influença la trame de l'espace pour qu'une série de « coïncidences » fasse naître la vie sur Terre, la Porte-Monde.

- qu'est ce que c'est une Porte-Monde ? demanda Hermione, de plus en plus intéressé par la conversation.

- C'est la planète qui ouvre vers le Vrai Espace. Car il existe un autre espace, un espace composé de tous les mondes parallèles à la Terre, parfois très différend et même parfois exactement semblable à la Terre. Et en son centre, il y a l'Asharia.

Ils virent tous apparaître une planète, magnifique, un joyau encore plus brillant que la Terre. Ils se mirent à se rapprocher de plus en plus et parcoururent la planète, pour finalement se poser dans une grande prairie, celles par où ils étaient arrivés.

- Ensuite Adda se divisa lui aussi pour devenir six personnes, nous.

Ils venaient de révéler leur identité. Ils n'étaient pas de simples humains. Tout les autres se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient presque des deux devant eux.

- Notre puissance…commença Léo

- est sans équivalent, finit Sophie.

Harry comprit immédiatement ce que cela impliquait. Ils étaient plus puissants que le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Alors pourquoi, leur hurla t'il, ne pouvez vous pas détruire Voldem…

Il n'eut le temps de finir, Léo était presque apparut devant lui.

- Shhhhht, dit-il en lui posant son nom sur les lèvres, ne prononce pas son nom.

- Vous le faites bien vous

- J'utilise toujours des surnoms, car les noms ont un pouvoir, mieux vaut ne pas tenter le diable.

- Répondez à ma question

- laquelle ?

- pourquoi ne le tuez-vous pas vous-même ?

Léo se retourna

- Nous le voudrions tellement, nous avons vu ce qu'il fait, mais…

- …Mais l'équilibre nous interdit de vous aider, reprit Sophie, sinon, la part du néant qui à suivi Adda, Adetox, pourra alors agir lui aussi et aider la face de serpent.

- Ce qui pourrait être désastreux, conclut Camille.

- C'est pour cela que nous avons besoin de vous, conclut Théo. Nous ne pouvons nous battre directement contre lui, c'est pour cela que nous avons besoin d'instrument auquel nous pouvons apprendre notre puissance, vous. Nous pouvons vous donner les moyens de détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Je refuse d'être manipulé, dit Severus avec fermeté.

- Qui parle de manipulation, nous ne vous obligeons pas à accepter, dit Caliéron

- Pas vous, dit Harry, mais…

- Ce serait aller contre notre conscience, reprit Hermione.

- Savoir que nous aurions put faire quelque chose et n'avoir rien fait serait insupportable, finit Rémus.

- Ce qui fait qu'en quelque sorte vous nous manipulez, conclut Severus.

Léo haussa les épaules, Chris et Théo eurent un sourirent, Sophie haussa un sourcil et Camille fit un petit geste de la main.

Caliéron ne fit rien.

- Je peux sentir ce que vous ressentez, dit-il enfin. Moi aussi j'ai été manipulé, mais nous ne sommes pas comme ça. Nous vous dirons tout ce que nous pourrons vous dire sans mettre en danger l'équilibre.

- Bien, que ceux qui acceptent lèvent la main.

Évidemment, cinq mains de rouge et or se levèrent immédiatement.

- Eh bien Severus, dit Sophie, je croyais que tu serais le premier à lever la main. Je crois que tu voulais te venger du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour ce qu'il t'a fait, ce qu'il t'a volé.

Elle le regarda par dessus ses lunettes rectangulaires. Les yeux du maître des potions se firent perçant mais finalement il leva la main.

Appuyé sur un baton, Théo prit la parole.

- Je croyais que tu aurais à cœur de rétablir la mémoire d'une personne qui t'es cher Drago Malefoy, dit-il sans le regarder.

- Que savez-vous de moi ?

- Ce qu'il faut savoir.

Mais alors qu'il disait cela, Drago entendit comme des chuchotements à son oreille. Ces chuchotements persistants finissaient de le convaincre.

Il leva la main.

- Sachez que malgré tout, je ne me soumettrais jamais.

Théo eut un doux sourire.

- Cela ne me serait jamais venu à l'idée.

Les quatre autre Serpentard levèrent la mains a leur tour.

- On te suis Draco, dit Blaise

- Pour le pire comme le meilleur, comme dans le mariage, dit Pansy

- Chuis Pour

Crabbe et Goyle ne dirent rien mais on lisait une détermination sans bornes dans leurs yeux.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligés, dit Drago, c'est mon affaire

- Tu y vas, nous y allons aussi. Nous ne somme pas des Gryffondors, nous n'y allons pas par courage. Ce n'est pas notre genre à nous Serpentards, cependant, nous ne pouvons pas abandonner l'un des nôtres. Les Serpentards forment un tout et le restent.

Aucune émotion n'apparut sur le visage de Drago, mais il s'approche de Blaise et lui serra la main.

- Il en manque un, dit Théo

Le Berserker acceptera le défi

Les quinze seront les pions sur l'échiquier.

Les un après les autres, des pions d'un coté ou de l'autre tomberont

Mais le roi et la reine pourront ils faire échec et mat ?

Car même le destin ignore l'issu de ce combat

Le destin se jouera sur ce combat.

A suivre…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10: Les Fondateurs.

Elle suivait ce couloir qu'elle connaissait. Oui, elle savait qu'elle l'avait déjà emprunté, les autres nuits. Combien de fois, elle ne savait plus. Elle suivait. Elle suivait le chuchotement qui l'attirait. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le suivre. C'était une présence a la fois inconnue et familière, un peu sauvage mais si tendre parfois. Elle n'entendait qu'elle. Ni le sanglier qui semait la pagaille dan le tableau d'un mariage, ni les troubadours du tableau de fêtes, ni les multiples portraits chuchotants, ne pouvaient la distraire de la voix. Elle enchaînait les couloires, parfois perdait la voix, puis la retrouvait. Elle se trouva soudain devant une porte.

Il la poussa. Il savait que quelqu'un d'autre n'y aurait pas réussi, à l'exception de ceux comme lui. Mais après tout, qu'était-il exactement ? Il ne la savait pas. Il poussait juste une porte qui s'ouvrait pour lui. Il entra dans la petite pièce ronde. Il se trouvait dans une pièce ronde, une vieille tour désaffecté, inhabité, laisse a l'abandon. Hasard ou bien intention ? Il ne savait.

Au centre, il y avait une plaque de métal, ronde, avec des motifs en relief qu'il n'arrivait pas à voir a cause de la poussière. Il s'avança dessus. La voix venait de la, il le savait, il en était sur. Cette plaque le mènerait à la voix. Mais il savait que seul, la plaque ne s'ouvrirait pas pour lui. Soudain, autour de lui, il senti trois présences. Il les connaissait, elles ne lui voulaient pas de mal. Mais la plaque s'illumina.

Elle cacha ses yeux face à la lumière et faillit crier lorsqu'elle sentit le sol se dérober sous elle. Ce n'était que la plaque qui se mettait à descendre. Le trajet ne dura pas longtemps. Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle se trouvait bien en dessous du niveau de la terre.

Elle se trouvait maintenant dans une salle souterraine aux allures de cathédrales. La voûte culminait à dix mètre du sol sur toute la longueur de la longue nef. Au bout, elle vit une estrade ronde. Elle se mit à marcher dans sa direction. La longue nef était complètement compose de marbre noir et blancs. De majestueuses colonnes torsadées supportaient des arcades élancés et fines ou étaient accrochés des teintures rouges, bleus, jaunes et vertes. Il ne semblait pas y avoir de lumière. On aurait dit que la pierre produisait elle même sa propre lumière. La voix, elle, était partout, elle imprégnait chaque pierre, chaque teinture, et résonnait contre la voûte.

Il monta les marches de l'estrade. Au sommet, il y avait quatre sièges qui ressemblaient plutôt à quatre trônes. Tous quatre finement travailles, ils étaient positionnés aux quatre point cardinaux. Le premier était d'or et était décoré d'un lion. Le second, en face, était d'argent et il y avait un serpent. Le troisième était en cuivre avec un blaireau. Enfin, le dernier était de fer avec un faucon.

Au centre il y avait une sphère blanche aux reflets rouges, jaunes, vert et bleus. Des filaments en coulait et suivaient des rigoles creusés dans le sol jusqu'aux mures qu'ils remontaient pour s'enfoncer dans différends orifices.

Il s'approcha du trône d'or

Elle posa sa main sur le blaireau de cuivre.

Le lion

Le blaireau

Ouvrit ses yeux

De rubis

D'ambre

Il

Elle

Se réveilla.

- Psst, Sakura, Sakura, chuchota Kero cache dans la poche de la jeune fille. Le professeur te pose une question.

- Mm?

Elle leva la tête et son regard se posa sur les prunelles violines du Professeur Vampire, Calieron Adamson.

Elle sursauta et tomba de sa chaise.

- Suis-je si effrayant Mlle Kinomoto ?

- N...non, vous m'avez juste surprise, répondit, Sakura toute rouge.

- Pourriez vous alors répondre à ma question ?

- Quelle question ?

- Quel est selon vous la créature la plus dangereuse et la plus encline a basculé vers le mal.

- Euh...L'homme ?

Des ricanements s'élèvèrent du coté des Serpentard qui suivait leur cour en même temps que les Pouffsoufles.

- Taisez-vous, dit Eriol, c'est la bonne réponse.

- Effectivent M.Hiiragizawa, pourquoi cela ?

- Car pour basculer du cote du mal il faut savoir faire la différence entre le bien et le mal, chose que seul une humain fait.

- Bien, très bien. 10 point pour Pouffsoufle et Serpentard.

Eriol se rassit dignement sous les commentaires des autres. Il les fit taire d'un regard. Il avait acquis en seulement deux mois de cour, un statut quasiment équivalent a celui de Drago Malefoy auprès des Serpentard malgré sa non appartenance a une famille reconnue de sang pur.

- Qu'est ce qu'on a comme cour maintenant ?

- C'était le dernier de la journée, Sakura, il faut rejoindre les autres pour aller en étude.

Au détour d'un couloir, ils tombèrent sur Shaolan qui était allé chercher Rowen.

Soudain, un chuchotement parvint à leurs oreilles. Une voix a la fois inconnue et familière, primitives et douce.

- Vous avez entendu, demanda Sakura

Les trois hochèrent la tête.

- Venez, dit Shaolan.

Il partit dans un couloir, bientôt suivie par ses trois amis.

- Eh Pitchoune, qu'est passe ? demanda Kero en sortant le museau de la poche de la jeune sorcière

- On suit la voix.

- Quelle voix ?

- Tu ne l'entends pas ?

- Non

Sakura ne lui répondit pas.

Ils arrivèrent à un croisement.

Shaolan ralenti ne sachant ou aller.

- A droite Shaolan.

Ils continuèrent à courir. La voix ne cessait de disparaître, de réapparaître de les entourer et de s'éloigner.

En fin, ils arrivèrent à une porte.

- C'est comme dans...

- Mon rêve...

Shaolan et Sakura se regardèrent.

Au même moment, ils posèrent la main sur la poignée.

La porte eut un déclic et s'ouvrit.

C'était la même pièce dans la même tour, avec la même plaque de métal.

Sakura s'avança et mit un pied sur la plaque.

La voix venait d'en dessous.

Soudain, la plaque s'illumina. Les quatre amis étaient sur la plaque. Celle-ci se mit a descendre et, peu de temps plus tard s'arrêta.

Sakura n'avait plus aucun doute. Shaolan non plus. Ils étaient dans l'immense salle aux allures de cathédrale qu'ils avaient vus en rêve.

- Ou...ou sommes nous ? demanda la jeune Maîtresse des Cartes.

- Dans le Sanctuaire des Fondateurs, répondit Eriol.

- Dans le Coeur de Poudlard, dit Rowen.

Le Serpentard et le Serdeigle se regardèrent.

- Le Sanctuaire des Fondateurs, répéta Eriol.

- Le Coeur de Poudlard, répéta a son tour Rowen.

- Non, le Sanctuaire des Fondateurs est le nom que nous avions donne a cette salle.

- Non, le Coeur de Poudlard.

- le Sanctuaire des Fondateurs.

- Le Coeur de Poudlard

- Le Sanctuaire des Fondateurs

- le Coeur de Poudlard.

- Le Coeur de Poudlard.

- Le Sanctuaire des Fondateurs...euh.

- Tu vois, nous sommes d'accord.

- Je me suis fait avoir.

- Wohe...

- Bref, cet endroit est le plus important de l'Ecole et seul les Fondateurs y on accès.

- Attend la, ça veut dire...commença Shaolan.

- Voici les Fondateurs, dit Eriol en montrant quatre portraits accroches derrière l'estrade.

Le premier ressemblait à Shaolan en plus vieux et le second ressemblait au Clow Lead que Sakura avait vue, mais en plus jeune et sans lunettes. Le troisième ressemblait très pour trait a la mère de Sakura, Nadeshiko, et aussi, a la magnifique jeune fille qu'elle serait plus tard. Le dernier tableau était une femme qui ressemblait tellement a Rowen qu'elle aurait put être sa mère. Elle avait le même sourire, les mêmes yeux, les même cheveux quoique le Serdeigle les ais plus court.

- Nous sommes tout les quatre, dit Rowen, la réincarnation des quatre fondateurs. Je suis la réincarnation de Rowena Serdeigle et Eriol celle de Salazar Serpentard. Toi, Sakura, tu es celle de Helga Pouffsoufle et toi, Shaolan, celle de Godric Gryffondor.

Sakura trembla, une réincarnation, elle avait donc eut une autre vie, non, impossible.

- Si tu ne me croit pas, Sakura, dit Eriol, Assied toi sur ton siège.

Prudemment, la jeune sorcière posa sa main sur son siège. Le cuivre n'était pas froid sous ses doigts, il semblait vivant. Elle s'assit dessus et sentit un frisson la parcourir. Une image se superposa sur la sienne. Celle de la femme dans le tableau qui ressemblait tant a sa mère. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un fantôme qui calquait le moindre de ses mouvements.

Le fantôme se dissipa et le blaireau dans le fauteuil ouvrit les yeux. Ses pattes sortirent du métal et l'entourèrent.

Elle cria, mais se sentit aussitôt protéger par les pattes griffues.

- A ton tour Shaolan.

Le jeune garçon s'assit sur le siège et le fantôme de son ancien lui l'enveloppa a son tour avant de disparaître. Le lion d'or ouvrit ses yeux de rubis et l'entoura de ses pattes.

Eriol et Rowen firent de même et ils furent tout les quatre assit sur les sièges.

La sphère au centre paraissait briller de milles feu, baignant leur visage de reflets bleus rouges, verts et jaunes.

- Nous Sommes maintenant connecté au château, notre volonté est la sienne, expliqua Rowen.

- Poudlard, montre-nous la carte.

La sphère miroitante se liquéfia et sa matière fluide les entoura. Elle se mit en mouvement et reproduit bientôt le château en trois dimensions avec son parc et son lac.

- Avec cette carte, nous pouvons tout voir.

- Vas y Sakura, essai.

- Euhm, Poudlard, montre moi les élèves dans la grande salle.

La maquette trembla et se remit en mouvement. Elle reproduisit bientôt une miniature mouvante de la Grande Salle. C'était encore l'étude. Les élèves étaient penchés sur leur parchemin. La jeune sorcière vit le professeur Rogue passer entre les rangs pour enlever des points a tout ce qui n'était pas vert et argent.

- C'est méchant, dit Sakura.

- J'ai une idée, dit Eriol. Poudlard, agrandissement.

La carte s'agrandit et ils eurent en face d'eux, le professeur en taille presque réel. Le Serpentard se pencha et souleva une des dalles du sol. Son directeur de maison buta dessus et s'effondra par terre. Le professeur Wentworth se précipita pour l'aider à se relever. Il regarda en l'air en fronçant les sourcils. Pour les élèves de la grande Salle, le jeune professeur ne regardait rien de particulier, mais son double liquide, lui, posa ses yeux mécontents sur le Serpentard.

- Nous sommes repéré, dit-il avec un sourire.

- Il n'est pas sorcier, mais, quelle puissance, n'est ce pas Sal ?

- On en revient toujours à cette discussion. J'avais tord, la, je le reconnais, je me suis déjà excuser, qu'est ce qu'il te faut de plus.

- Que tu me lèches les pieds ?

- Ne rêve pas Rowi, je pourrais bien te les mordre.

- Poudlard, dit Sakura qui avait une drôle de sensation, cherche Harry Potter.

La vague reflua puis créa une vue du parc.

- J'en étais sur.

Harry se battait contre une Carte Salarine.

- C'est Power, on dirait, dit Shaolan.

Harry courrait a toute vitesse autour de la carte a l'aide de Dash, mais la Carte de la Force arrivait a la toucher au moins une fois sur trois. Ron et Hermione tentait de stupefixer la carte mais sa puissance la rendait insensible à la magie.

Comme un reflux, une intuition, Sakura sut ce qu'elle pouvait faire.

- Poudlard, agrandissement.

Les deux protagonistes e battaient près du lac. Sakura y trempa son doigt et souleva l'eau comme Eriol avait soulevé la dalle.

Harry souffla, même avec la carte de la Vitesse, il était essoufflé, il usait trop de magie. La carte allait attaquer. Il se tint prêt. Power attaqua, mais au moment ou elle sautait dans les aires, un tentacule d'eau la prit à la taille. Elle se débattit, mais l'herbe en dessous d'elle se mit a pousser et lui bloqua les jambes.

Shaolan s'était lui aussi jeté dans la bataille. Il prit l'herbe au pied de la carte et l'allongea, bloquant les pieds de la Carte.

- Ils sont doués, dit Rowen.

- Ils retrouvent peu a peu leur réflexes, mais leur mémoire elle, est toujours scellé.

- Une visite dans leur appartement ne pourra que leur rappeler des souvenirs...espérons.

Harry profita que la carte soit bloquée pour la capturer.

- Harry, cria Hermione en le rejoignant accompagne de Ron. Qu'est ce qui s'est passe ?

- je ne sais pas, dit Harry.

- Je croit savoir moi, dit Tay, qui n'osait y croire.

- Tu sais que a pus faire ça ?

Le petit fauve hocha la tête.

- Tout d'abord, vous devez savoir que ce château n'est pas seulement un bâtiment. C'est une entité a part entière. La première chose qu'ont fait les Fondateurs en bâtissant le château, c'est de lui forger un Coeur. Ils creusèrent donc une salle grâce a leur magie, une salle gigantesque, aussi grande qu'une cathédrale. Et ils ont crée la Coeur grâce a un esprit sauvage, une chimère avec qui ils ont passé un pacte. Ils l'ont soumis au château et en on fait son esprit. Depuis cette salle, ils pouvaient contrôler tout le Château. La moindre parcelle du château peut-être contrôlé depuis cette salle.

- Tu veux dire que quelqu'un a trouve cette salle et nous a aider ?

- Pas quelqu'un, seul les Fondateurs peuvent accéder à cette salle.

- Ce qui veut dire...

- oui, ce sont les Fondateurs qui te sont venu en aide, Harry.

Sakura se trouvait devant le portrait. C'était un paysage champêtre. On ne pouvait voir le blaireau qu'en regardant bien. Rowen lui avait dit de prononcer son nom pour entrer.

- Sakura Kinomoto.

Le tableau ne bougea pas.

- Helga Pouffsoufle.

Le tableau ne bougea pas non plus.

La jeune fille réfléchit, il devait il y avoir autre chose. Elle sentit un nom flotter au bords de sa conscience mais elle n'arrivait pas à le dire.

Elle respira un grand coup et ferma les yeux. Sans réfléchir, elle prononça son nom.

- Helga Cherry Pouffsoufle.

Le tableau s'ouvrit.

Au même moment, dans un autre coin du château, Shaolan fut mit en échec par un tableau de savane. Sans le savoir, il fit exactement comme Sakura et prononça son nom entier.

- Godric Adonis Gryffondor.

Son appartement était plutôt une suite. Le tableau s'ouvrait sur un salon ou le sol disparaissait sous les tapis de différentes teintes de rouge. Les meubles étaient d'ébène sertit de rubis, du large canapé mœlleux jusqu'au manteau de l'imposante chemine et de l'impressionnant bureau. Les mures étaient recouverts par une bibliothèque où s'entassait des centaines de livres. Il remarqua une porte dans le fond. Elle ouvrait sur la chambre. Le contraste entre les deux pièces l'éblouit. Autant le salon était sombre, autant la chambre était claire. Tout y était de bois blanc. La lit a baldaquin était décoré de dorures et les rideau de soie blanche étaient cousues de rosiers rouge et or.

Une grande porte fenêtre ouvrait sur un balcon large face au lac. La penderie était très grande. il y avait de nombreuses tenus de sorcier. Il ouvrit une autre porte qui donnait sur une gigantesque salle de bain de marbre blanc aux veines d'or. Toute la tuyauterie était en or et la baignoire ressemblait plus à une piscine qu'a une vraie baignoire. Il retourna au salon et emprunta un escalier qu'il avait aperçu. Il menait au dessus, à un gymnase. Celui ci était très grand. Trois murs étaient couverts d'armes en tout genre. Il y avait aussi des mannequins d'entraînement. Le quatrième mur était ouvert sur l'extérieur avec de colonnes sépares par des fenêtres qui partaient du sol jusqu'au plafond.

- Je suis contente de vous revoir Maître Godric, dit une voix dans son dos.

Il se retourna en sortant un jufu de sa poche, il n'avait pas encore appris de sort offensif, donc sa baguette ne lui servait à rien.

La créature qui lui avait parlé était étrange. C'était un petit être chauve et ridé, a la peau marron vert et aux longue oreilles pointus et tombante. Elle avait d'immenses yeux violets qui le regardaient sans ciller. Elle portait une robe et un serre tête de bonne blanc, rouge et or avec des chaussons assortis.

- Qui êtes vous ?

- Je suis Gally, votre Elfe de Maison.

- Ma quoi ?

- Elfe de Maison, votre domestique si vous préférez. Je suis à votre service.

Pendant ce temps, Sakura devisait joyeusement avec Ilikka, son elfe de maison.

Son appartement était à peu près le même que celui de Shaolan, en tout cas, il était de même composition. Son salon a elle était complètement de bois, couleur miel et de tapis jaunes. Ses murs n'étaient pas couverts de bibliothèques, mais de dessins, tant de peintre célèbre que d'elle même dans sa vie antérieure. Sa chambre était à peu près comme celle de son ami, sauf que son lit était décoré de peintures cuivre mais que ses rideaux étaient simples. Il y avait une petite bibliothèque d'a peine une centaine de livre tous sur la musique ou l'art mais aussi des romans. Sa salle de bain était aussi très grande avec une tuyauterie cuivre, mais elle ressemblait beaucoup à un jacuzzi en pleine nature ou un onsen comme chez elle au japon, si ce n'est qu'il y avait deux bains. Un chaud au sommet qui se deversait dans un autre un peu plus tiède. Ils étaient fait de pierres brutes recouvertes de mousse et de plante.

Dans sa penderie, elle trouva beaucoup de robes, plus jolies les unes que les autres mais sans le petit coté moderne de celles de Tomoyo puisque celles d'Helga dataient de plus de mille ans. Elle y trouva aussi, au fond, un chevalet et une blouse.

Elle se demandait encore ou elle pourrait bien trouver les tubes de couleur lorsqu'elle était monte. La ou Shaolan avait une Gymnase, elle avait une serre, qui contenait des dizaines de plantes aromatiques ou médicinales différentes. Un espace au fond était dégagé et contenait un kiosque avec un orgue fermé et entouré de vitrines contenant des instruments. Elle y trouva une jolie flûte marquetée et décida d'en jouer. Elle porta le bec de la flûte à ses lèvres et se mit à jouer un air. Mais bientôt, presque indifféremment à sa volonté, l'air changea, un aire qu'elle ne connaissait pas du tout mais qu'elle jouait divinement bien. Elle eut l'impression de sentir les notes tourner autour d'elle Et des images se formèrent dans sa tête. Des souvenirs. Des souvenirs lui revenaient, elle avait caché des souvenirs dans sa flûte.

Elle se revit petite fille, petite Helga dans la maison de sa mère. Et la mère d'Helga ressemblait terriblement a celle de Sakura. Elle avait l'impression de vivre a nouveau son enfance. C'est se qui se passait. Elle vit aussi un vieil homme, son maître Sorcier. Car à l'époque, il n'existait aucune école de magie. Les parents achetaient leur baguette a leur enfant, souvent pas très bien faite et leur apprenaient les sorts qu'ils savaient. C'était une chance pour un enfant de trouver un Maître, car cela voulait dire apprendre suffisamment pour faire un vrai métier et avoir une vrai situation dans le monde de la magie. Elle revit donc les onze premières années de sa vie, jusqu'a son onzième anniversaire ou le mage était venue voir sa mère, l'avait teste et avait dit qu'elle était digne de suivre son enseignement. Elle ressentit l'émotion qu'elle avait eut, la joie, puis aussi de la tristesse car elle devait quitter sa mère, mais l'homme lui dit qu'elle la reverrait les deux mois d'été. Elle partit donc avec lui et il lui présenta ses deux premiers disciples. Salazar Serpentard et Rowena Serdeigle. Helga ne les connaissait pas, mais Sakura, elle, reconnut sans peine Eriol, mais sans ses lunettes puisque de telles choses n'existaient pas a l'époque, et Rowen qui était plus jeune qu'elle ne le connaissait et qui était une fille aux longs cheveux noirs. Elle se rappelait a présent la première impression qu'elle avait eut de ses nouveaux amis. Salazar était quelqu'un de mystérieux, un peu froid mais magnétique, il avait un beau sourire qui pouvait devenir pervers par moment. Rowena elle, était sérieuse, mais aussi perverse que Salazar. Elle s'était cependant tout de suite rapprochée d'elle comme d'une grande soeur qu'elle n'avait jamais eut.

La musique s'était arrêtée et Sakura avait ouvert les yeux, comme si elle sortait d'un long rêve. C'était a ce moment qu'elle avait rencontre Ilikka, son elfe de maison, réplique aux yeux oranges et a la robe blanche jaune et cuivre de la Gally de Shaolan.

Elle était donc en train de discuter avec elle lorsque Rowen entra.

- Je vois que tu apprécies tes nouveaux appartements, Sakura.

Puis son regard se posa sur l'Elfe.

- Bonjour Ilikka, heureux de vous revoir, mais pourriez vous vous retirer s'il vous plait, je dois Parler a Helga en prive.

- Je ne reçoit d'ordre que de Maîtresse Helga, dit l'Elfe de Maison, avec douceur.

- S'il te plait Ilikka, dit Sakura.

L'elfes aux yeux oranges s'inclina puis disparut.

Rowen sourit.

- Nos elfes de Maison, les quatre soeur Madina, Ilikka, Yalinna et Gally. A force de vivre avec nous, ils ont hérité de notre caractère. Tu sais que c'était notre Maître qui nous les avait offert et qu'elles sont nées dans nos bras.

- Pas encore, mais ce va me revenir Rowie...euh, Rowen...je sais plus.

- Tu as retrouvé une partie de tes souvenirs ?

Sakura acquiesça.

- Je les avais caché dans ma flûte. Je me rappelle toute mon enfance jusqu'a notre rencontre. Dit pourquoi Shaol...euh Godric n'était pas la lorsque je vous ait rejoint.

- Il est arrive plus tard. A l'époque, il était très sauvage. Mais le maître a trouver du potentiel en lui et il l'a investit de la même mission que nous.

- Quelle mission ?

- Fonder une école pour que tous les jeunes sorciers puissent apprendre comme notre maître nous avait appris.

Sakura rumina ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

- Dit Rowie...euh Rowen...

- Appelle moi Rowie, comme avant.

- Rowie, ou avait tu cacher tes souvenirs toi ?

- J'en avait caché une partie dans mes parchemin, et pour avoir l'idée de trouver mes appartement, j'en ait mit une partie dans le Choixpeau pour les retrouver des que je le mettrait sur ma tête.

- Et Eriol, tu le sais ?

- En fait, il a toujours garde ses souvenirs. Quand il s'est réincarné en Clow Lead, il possédait déjà tout ses souvenirs de sa vie passé, puis quand il s'est divise en deux, Eriol a garde tout les souvenirs.

- C'est un peu dur de croire que j'ai déjà vécue. J'ai des souvenirs qui remontent d'avant ma naissance. Tu te rends compte ? J'ai dans la tête les souvenirs de deux vies de onze ans complètements différentes. C'est troublant.

- J'ai ressentit a peu près la même chose, sauf que moi, je n'ai pas commencé par avoir ma jeunesse. Les souvenirs que j'ai laissé dans le Choixpeau étaient ceux d'une femme mure alors que je n'était qu'un petit garçon, j'ai bien crut devenir fou jusqu'a ce que je trouve mes appartements et Que Yalinna m'aide. J'étais la première de retour a Poudlard, comme j'avais été la première disciple de notre Maître.

- Mais dit moi, pourquoi t'es tu réincarné en garçon ?

Rowen grimaça et ses yeux se voilèrent.

- Il y a eut des tas de raisons...que tu connais. Je ne vais pas te les raconter, tu t'en rappelleras toute seule.

Sakura senti que c'était un sujet que le jeune homme préférait éviter.

Elle hocha la tête.

Un bruit de gargouillement se fit entendre au fond de sa poche.

- Mon horloge me dit qu'il est l'heure de manger, dit-elle avec un sourire.

- C'est pas ma faute si j'ai faim, dit Kero en sortant la tête de la poche. Sakura sourit et le prit dans sa main.

- Tient Rowie, je te présente Kerberos, mais tu peut l'appeler Kero.

- Il ressemble beaucoup à Taiyou.

- Mais c'est vrai ! s'exclama Sakura. Puisqu'il est Salazar Serpentard, c'est lui qui a créer Tay et les cartes Salarines.

- Oui.

- mais alors, s'il a reproduit le même schéma, il doit bien y avoir un juge.

- Oui, il s'appelle Tsuki et il est enfermé au dos du livre de Salazar, comme Tay était enferme dans la couverture.

- J'ai bien observe le livre, dit Kero. Le dos était vierge.

- Ce qui veut dire...commença Sakura

- Parfaitement, le juge s'est incarne et il est probable qu'il soit a Poudlard.

A suivre...

Au debut, j'etais pas chaud pour ecrir se chapitre, puis j'ai super bien ete inspire.

Prochain Chapitre: Adeat Halloweeni Spiritus (trad:""Sort, Esprit d'Halloween"" comme sa fait longtemps que j'ai pas fait de latin, je suis un peu rouillé, mais je pense que c'est bon, même si le mot Halloween n'existe pas en latin êê)"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : Adeat Halloweeni Spiritus

On retrouve Shaolan qu'on avait un peu oublie au chap précédant...Gomen.

Shaolan avait renvoyé Gally depuis quelques temps et était remonte dans le gymnase. Il détailla les nombreuses armes, toutes différentes. Il y avait des sabres japonais et des cimeterres arabes, des épées chinoises et des rapières européennes. C'était la les plus banal. Il y avait aussi de armes étranges, poignards ondules, faux, nunchakus, shurikens, kunais, bâtons, lances, hallebardes,...Au milieu de ses armes toute plus dangereuse les unes que les autres, il en remarqua une qui tranchait sur cette étalage de métal et de bois cirés. C'était une simple fronde de vieux cuir sale et rapiécé. Shaolan la prit et, presque machinalement, la fit tournoyer. Le sifflement qu'elle produisit rentra en lui et des images se formèrent dans son esprit. Comme pour Sakura, il revit son enfance. Mais la sienne n'était pas heureuse. Il était ne dans une famille moldu très pauvre. Rien ne le destinait à être sorcier. Lors de sa troisième année, ses deux parents étaient morts d'une maladie, le laissant seul. On le mit alors dans une espèce d'orphelinat qui n'avait d'orphelinat que le nom. Il était tenu par des moines, mais ceux ci, sous couvert de servir dieux, se livraient sur les enfants a des sévices sexuelle dés qu'ils étaient en âge, c'est dire dix ou douze ans. Avant, ils servaient de domestiques, faisait la cuisine et le nettoyage, menaces par un de ces "frère" qui tenait un fouet pour les inciter a aller plus vite.

Alors qu'il approchait de ses onze ans, il avait remarqué que les frères le regardaient de plus en plus et il sut que son tour venait. En effet, un soir, l'un des moines vint dans sa cellule. Alors qu'il commençait ses attouchements, le petits garçon eut peur et fit pour la première fois usage de la magie. Le moine fut précipité contre le mur. Sans chercher à savoir ce qui s'était passé, il avait pris la fronde qu'il s'était fabrique en cachette et les clés du moine. Il sortit de sa cellule et voulut sortir de l'orphelinat, mais un moine le repéra et donna l'alerte. Il l'assomma avec une pierre qu'il lança avec sa fronde et courut vers la porte. il réussit a assommer les deux frères portiers et ouvrit la petite porte pour sortir. Au dehors, tout était recouvert de neige. Le petit garçon qu'il était courrait au hasard, poursuivit par les moines. Mais au détour d'une ruelle, il se cogna à quelqu'un. C'était un vieillard accompagne de trois enfants, enveloppes dans des capes. Il vit les moines le rattraper et, comme par reflexe, il se releva et se serra contre le vieil homme. Les moines arrivèrent à leur niveau et lui demandèrent de leur rendre le jeune garçon qui s'était enfui de leur orphelinat.

Le vieil homme prit la tête de l'enfant dans ses mains et plongea son regard noir dans les prunelles noisette de l'enfant qui sentit qu'on fouillait dans sa tête. Il laissa faire sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Puis les yeux du vieil homme durcirent. Le gamin prit peur, mais sa colère n'était pas dirigé contre lui mais contre les moines.

Comme venant de nulle part, un vent vint souffler dans la rue et fondit sur les moines, relevant leur bure. Apeurés, ceux si partirent en criant au sorcier. Le vieil homme prit le pauvre enfant dans ses bras, puis emmena les trois autres dans une ruelle. Là, il traça un cercle autour d'eux et tout les cinq disparurent. Une fois loin, le vieil homme posa le gamin par terre et lui demanda son nom, il lui répondit qu'il n'en avait pas, alors le vieil homme lui dit, que dorénavant, il s'appellerait Godric Gryffondor, qu'il serait un sorcier et son disciple.

Le nouvellement nommé sentit qu'on lui tapait sur l'épaule. Il se retourna et vit les plus beaux yeux bleus qu'il ait jamais vus. Comme le ciel de nuit. Leur propriétaire sourit et dit.

- Je suis Salazar Serpentard. Bienvenue parmis nous mon frère.

Shaolan ouvrit les yeux. Ceux ci étaient baignes de larmes. Il s'effondra mais deux bras le retinrent.

Il se retourna et vit deux yeux bleus le regarder.

- Re-bienvenue parmis nous, Shaolan, Godric, notre frère

Je suis Salazar Serpentard, Ériol.

La Grande Salle n'était pas bien pleine ce matin la. On était le 31 octobre, le jour de Halloween et les vacances avaient commences depuis quelques jour.

Assit à la table des Gryffondor, Harry était morose. Il comptait mentalement le nombre de cartes qu'il avait attrape jusque la. Il y avait d'abord eut Wind et Fly, la première nuit, puis Watherly le lendemain. Lors de son match de Quidditch, il avait attrape Myst, Time et Dash, puis quelques temps après Rain, la pluie. Il avait eut du mal a la repérer parce que pour lui, de la pluie en Octobre, c'est normal, surtout en Angleterre. Après, lors de sa sortie au Pré au Lard, il avait capture Twin, Mirror et Call. Cs deux dernières cartes étaient Sleep, le sommeil, qui avait frappe en plein cour d'histoire de la magie, on se serait crut a la belle époque du professeur Binns, et enfin Power, juste avant les vacances. Il avait donc récupérer treize cartes, sur cinquante trois ca ne faisait pas lourd.

Il soupira et son regard dériva vers la table des Serpentards. Comme chaque matin, Drago avait prit des céréales et une tasse de café noir.

Harry avait suivi le conseil de Léo et avait découvert plusieurs choses sur le prince blond. Celui-ci, n'aimait pas le chocolat, mangeait toujours comme devant un jury, et malgré que ses amis lui fassent confiances, lui ne faisait confiance a personne, enfin, pas complètement.

Le directeur tapota soudain son verre pour attirer l'attention de ses élèves.

- Tout d'abord, bonjour chère élèves, j'espères que vos vacances se passent bien.

Il n'y eut pas de protestation, enfin pas trop.

- Donc, comme c'est ce soir Halloween, le Professeur Herzicos m'a demander s'il pouvait faire quelque chose de spécial pour cette occasion et je dois dire que son idée m'a plus, vraiment plus.

Déjà les élèves viraient de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Une idée qui plait vraiment à Dumbledore est forcement une idée tordue.

- Il va donc lancer un sortilège spécial Halloween qui durera toute la journée. Professeur Herzicos, a vous.

L'aveugle s'avança et s'adressa aux élèves.

- Rassurez vous, ce sortilège est inoffensif et ne laissera aucune séquelle trop voyante.

Les élèves étaient de moins en moins rassures et furent complètement paniqués lorsque leur professeur sortit une petite citrouille d'Halloween de sa poche.

- De huit heure a huit heure, pendant douze heure. Que mon sortilège agisse.

Il entrouvrit les paupière et la fente se mit a briller.

- Que l'esprit de la peur et de l'angoisse prenne possession de ce château. Que les fantômes s'en donne a cœur joie. Car voici venir L'esprit de la fête des morts. ADEAT HALLOWEENI SPIRITUS.

Un liquide noir s'échappa des yeux et de la bouche de la citrouille et s'éleva dans les aires pour frapper le plafond magique de Poudlard. Celui-ci qui était d'un blanc albâtre, se chargea de lourd nuages noires, plus noires que la nuit. L'un d'eux se mit à couler et une sorte de flot d'encre coula sur le sol de la Grande salle. A son contact, le sol se mit à noircir, la pierre s'assombrit. En quelques instants, la grande salle fut plus sombre qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Mais le vrai principe du sortilège était les gens. Chacun était transformé en monstre. Drago mit les mains dans sa bouche et tata ses deux longues canines. Pansy, elle était devenue une Banshee au teins pale et aux cheveux blanc, de même qu'Hermione. Harry lui avait une pilosité plus conséquente, des yeux jaunes, des crocs et des griffes, et Ron avait des cicatrices partout, était vert et avait deux boulons dans le cou. Neville dut se débattre avec ses bandelettes pour y voir et Ginny faillit tomber de la table vue qu'elle était devenue un fantôme.

- Je tien a prévenir messieurs les loup-garou qu'ils ne vont pas devenir fou, messieurs les vampires qu'ils n'ont pas a sucer le sang et que les fantômes ne sont pas morts, ce ne sont que des de-gui-se-ments, précisa le professeur Herzicos qui s'était transformé en archétype de sorcière avec chapeau pointu et vieux balais.

- Je vous souhaite une bonne journée chère élèves. dit Dumbledore en s'envolant, manifestement amusé par sa condition de fantôme.

- F'est pas vrai, jura Harry. Qu'est fe qu'ils nous ont encore inventé.

Son nouveau dentier lui donnait des difficultés à s'exprimer.

Ron tata les boulons qu'il avait dans le cou et geignit.

- Toi t'a de la chance Harry, t'a juste plus de poil. Moi avec mes boulons et mes cicatrices, je vais me faire jeter par Blaise.

- T'a oublié que t'a le teins vert.

- Quoi !

Ron se leva et couru hors de la grande salle.

- Ron !

Harry et Hermione coururent a sa poursuite, bientôt suivie par Ginny et Neville qui s'empêtrait dans ses bandelettes.

- Rhaaa ! C'est horrible pleurnicha Ron devant la glace des toilettes.

- Allons Ron, c'est pas la mort, et puis ca ne dure que jusqu'a demain matin.

- Mouais, je vais devoir éviter Blaise jusque la...Et puis Gin, Mione, qu'est ce que vous fichez dans les toilettes des garçons.

- Euhhh...ben

- Fa va Ron ! Elles f'inquitaient pour toi.

Mouais, aller, on retourna a la tour ou je m'enferme jusqu'a demain.

Harry rit et posa sa main sur la poignée. Un frisson le parcourut, l'aura d'une carte.

- Il y a un problème, Harry, demanda Ginny.

- Fa, on va bientôt le favoir.

Il ouvrit la porte des toilettes qui donnait...sur d'autres toilettes.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites la ? demanda une voix plaintive.

- Mimi Geignarde ?

- Vous êtes encor venu pour faire des choses interdites, ou vous foutre de...Oh la petite Gryffondor est morte aussi ?

- Non, c'est un déguisement de fantômes.

La voix de la jeune fantôme monta dans les aigues.

- Un déguisement ! Vous amusez a jouer les fantômes pour ridiculiser Mimi ?

- Laisse tomber.

Mais Harry, comment ca se fait qu'on se retrouve dans les toilettes des filles au deuxième étage alors qu'on était dans ceux des garçons au rez-de-chaussée.

- Ben...

- F'est Mave, la Carte du Doute.

Harry sortit le petit fauve de sa poche et faillit exploser de rire. Les poiles du petit fauves avait poussé, particulièrement au bout des, oreille, de la queue et autour de sa gueule d'ou sortait deux dents.

- Te marre pas Harry, grogna le petit animal.

- Harry, demanda Neville d'une voix tremblante, qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Quand on est poli, on dit "qui-est fe". Ve me nomme Taiyou, le Gardien des Cartes Falarines. Et V'ai nommé Harry Faffeur de Carte parce qu'il les a laiffer s'efapper.

- Parfe que tu t'étais endormis. Ne parlons pas des foves qui bleffes.

- Ok. Ve divais donc que Mave à créer un labyrinthe en melanvant les piefes du fateau. Pour l'attraper il faut fortir du dédale par la porte prinfipal qui peut-être n' importe où. Harry invoque la clé.

Harry sortit le pendentif.

- Cle du Feau Facre Ve te fomme d'apparaitre.

Mais rien ne fe...euh se produisit.

- Putain de pronfiafion de m...

- F'est bien le moment, gémit Tay.

- Ve le retient Theo et ses idées a la c...

- Harry ! dit Hermione. Ne nous décourageons pas, sortons, nous trouverons une solution ensuite.

Harry acquiesça, ouvrit une autre porte qui les conduisait aux cachots.

Shaolan, Sakura, Eriol et Rowen étaient hors de la salle lorsque la carte entra en action. La vibration magique les avaient fait tomber par terre. Eriol se releva en époussetant les manches de sa robe de pseudo sorcière et remis son chapeau droit. Rowen mit la mit sur sa bouche. La surprise avait été telle qu'il s'était mordu la langue et qu'avec ses deux nouvelles canines, ca faisait très mal. Shaolan, retroussa ses bandelette et tendis la main a Sakura qui s'était pris les pieds dans son long kimono de Femme des Neiges (Yuki-Ona).

- C'était quoi ? demanda Rowen.

- Une carte, dit une voix du fond de la poche de Sakura.

Elle mit la main à l'intérieur et la retira en criant. Kero en sortit avec peine. Le sort avait eut aussi de l'effet sur lui. Sa tête était reste la même mais son corps était celui d'une araignée noir.

- Je dirais même plus, c'est Maze, dit Spinnel Sun, qui avait rampe sur l'epaule de Eriol avec son corps de serpent.

- Il faut retourner au Cœur !

- Je dirais même plus, il faut aller au Sanctuaire.

- Au Cœur !

- Au sanctuaire.

- Au Cœur

- Au Sanc...

- Ca Suffit !!! cria Sakura on n'a pas le temps pour ca. Si la carte a créé un labyrinthe, comment on y retourne ?

- Invoque le château du plus profond de ton cœur, dit Eriol, il te répondra. Toi aussi Shaolan.

Comme d'habitude, Eriol avait prononce son nom d'une façon si particulière qu'il en avait fait rougir le châtain.

La japonaise et le chinois fermèrent les yeux. Prés d'eux, les deux britanniques firent la même chose.

"Poudlard"

Ils répétaient cette litanie inlassablement et au bout d'un moment, celle ce se modifia. Ils ne disaient plus "Poudlard" mais "Dral'duop". Alors, la voix qui les avaient guidé la première fois retentit à nouveau.

Les quatre ouvrirent les yeux et la suivirent.

- Et maintenant Harry, on vat ou ? demanda Neville.

Ils avaient marchés pendant plus d'une heure a travers les couloirs de Poudlard et ils n'arrivaient même pas à se repérer.

- Bennnn.

- Youhou vous tous ! Les six se retournèrent. Leo et Sophie s'avançaient vers eux.

- On s'est un peu perdu, expliqua Leo.

- On est complètement paumes tu veux dire.

- Et vous ?

- Pareil

Soudain, Mimi Geignarde, qui les avaient accompagnes pour quelques obscures raison (peut-être mater Harry mais on sait pas) se mit à gémir et a crier.

- On va jamais y arriver ! On va mourir ...ah non, je suis déjà morte...mais je vais errer pendant des milliers d'années sans trouver la sortie !!!

Ses cris étaient très perçants et donc désagréables. Tout le monde se boucha les oreilles à l'exception de Leo qui prit la jeune fille au collet et la gifla. Elle s'arrêta aussitôt. Plus que la gifle elle-même, c'était le fait qu'un vivant l'ait touché qui l'avait surprise.

- Calme-toi, il ne faut pas se laisser abattre.

- Et si vous détruisiez les mures pour nous faire sortir ? proposa Harry désespéré

- D'abbord, je doute que Bubus apprécie et ensuite, on a déjà essayé, la carte interfère avec notre pouvoir.

- Bon ben il nous reste plus qu'a marcher.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt a une intersection.

- A droite, dit une voix.

- Qu...qui êtes vous ?

- Quelqu'un qui peut vous guider.

C'était une voix étrange, profonde, très ancienne et puissante.

- Je vais vous guider hors du château.

Une sphère lumineuse apparut. Elle tressautait et voleta.

- Suivez-moi.

- Je crois qu'il faut la suivre, dit Leo.

- Non, tu crois ? Ironisa sa sœur.

- Je veux dire que je ne ressens aucune présence hostile.

Ils suivirent en courant la petite sphère pendant longtemps. Au bout d'une bonne heure de course, ils stoppèrent, épuisés.

- J'en...peux...plus, gémit Hermione.

- V'en ai marre...

- Vous êtes vraiment pareffeux dit Tay.

- Tu peux parler, toi tu refte dans ma pofe, dit Harry.

Il voulut s'appuyer contre le mur, mais il mit sa main sur un tableau.

- Eh ! Faites attention! dit l'un des personnages du tableau.

- Exfcuvez-mwahhhhh!!!

Les autres se retournèrent vers lui et le virent s'enfoncer dans le tableau. Aussitôt, Ron et Hermione lui saisirent la main mais furent entrainer eux aussi, bientôt suivit de Ginny et Neville qui n'allaient pas laisser leurs amis tout seul, Leo et Sophie parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas laisser leur instrument finir sa vie dans un tableau, et Mimi qui ne voulait pas se retrouver seule.

Ils tombèrent donc tous dans l'herbe du tableau. Les pique-niqueurs les regardèrent un instant, puis retournèrent a leurs festivités.

- Où on est maintenant ?

- Ou sont-ils passes ? demanda Sakura

- je pense qu'ils sont rentrés dans un tableau, répondit Eriol.

- A cause d'une carte ?

La réincarnation de Salazar acquiesça.

- Mais quelle carte a le pouvoir de faire ca ?

- C'est la Carte Dimension, la carte des dimension parallèles.

- Elle ne fait pas partie de mes cartes ! Je croyais que les Cartes Salarines étaient toutes comme les miennes.

- Non, j'ai fait des modifications. J'ai créer ton jeu en fonction de toi, et celui d'Harry en fonction de lui.

- Bien, qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Ron.

- Récapitulons d'abord, dit Sophie. D'abord, le Château est complètement chamboulé a cause de Maze. Ensuite, Harry ne peut utiliser son sceptre à cause du sortilège de Theo. Enfin, nous sommes entres dans un tableau a cause de la carte Dimension.

- C'est ca.

- Quel pragmatisme Onee-san.

- Utilise pas des mots trop compliqués pour toi Leo.

- Viiiii Fifi.

- Le...!!!

- Regardez !

Neville montrait une petite fille, d'une couleur rose pastel. Ses longs cheveux arrivaient à ses pieds chausse de chaussons. Elle portait un pantalon bouffant et une veste de kimono aux manches larges. Autour de son cou, de sa taille, de ses poignets et de ses chevilles, des carrés étaient en suspensions et tournaient.

- C'est Dimension, dit Tay.

La l'esprit de la Carte s'avança vers Harry et lui tira la manche. Tout en tenant la manche, elle fit quelques pas et tira encore.

- Je crois qu'elle veut qu'on la suive.

L'esprit secoua la tête pour dire oui. Elle courut vers un arbre et passa derrière. Sa tête réapparut et elle leur fit signe de la suivre.

Ils passèrent aussi derrière l'arbre et se retrouvèrent autre part, dans une pièce enfume et très chaude.

- Comment on a fait ca, demanda Ron.

- mais voyons, dit Hermione, c'est évident, on a changé de tableau.

- Tu sais, Hermione, je sais que je suis con, c'est pas la peine de me le rappeler.

Ils traversèrent la pièce ou de nombreuses personnes jouaient aux cartes ou encore buvaient un verre. Ils passèrent derrière un rideau et se retrouvèrent sur une haute falaise.

Tendis que les sorciers suivaient la Carte, Leo et Sophie se penchèrent par dessus la falaise.

- C'est haut tu crois ? demanda Leo

- Chais pas, faut voir.

- Bonne idee.

Il mit la main dans le dos de sa sœur et la poussa dans le vide.

- FAGHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAG !!!!!

Blaf

- Ah oui, c'est haut, il rattrapa les autres bientôt suivi par Sophie, remontée en vitesse, qui lui écrasa la tête sur le sol avec son marteau.

La carte les conduisit de tableau en tableaux et leur firent traverser le château. Ils rencontrèrent la Grosse Dame mais préférèrent partir parce qu'elle faisait ses vocalises.

Enfin, la Carte les amena dans un tableau qui ressemblait a un grand tribunal. Celui qui semblait être le juge grogna contre "les jeunes peintures qui ne savaient pas se tenir" puis se mit à les ignorer.

- Je reconnais ce tableau, dit Hermione, il se trouve dans le hall. Il date de 1539, et montre le procès de...

- Merci ! Hermione, pas la peine de nous en dire plus, dit Sophie.

La carte tendit la main et toucha le vide. Les autres le virent onduler comme si c'était de l'eau et le Grand Hall apparut à sa surface.

- C'est la sortie ? demanda Harry a la carte.

Elle hocha la tête avec des yeux mélancoliques.

- De la, dit Sophie, on pourra atteindre la grande porte et sortir du château.

Elle passa sa main sur la surface qui frémit.

- Grouille ! dit son frère en la poussant.

Il la suivit puis se fut au tour de Neville, Ginny, Hermione et Ron.

Harry s'apprêtait a sortir lorsqu'il vit l'air triste de Dimension.

Il lui tendit la main.

La Carte leva les yeux vers lui et le regarda avec incrédulité.

- Viens, tu ne peux pas refter toute feule ifi.

L'esprit de la Carte eut un grand sourire et prit la main que lui tendait celui qu'elle considérait déjà comme son maitre.

Ils sortirent tout deux du tableau et toujours en la tenant par la main, lui et ses amis se précipitèrent vers la porte.

Au dehors, tout semblait différent. Le ciel était d'un noir de plomb et il pleuvait presqu'autant de pluie que d'éclair.

- Avançaient ! Hurla Sophie pour couvrir le vent.

- Mais c'est la tempête !

- Tu crois ?

Elle s'avança et disparut.

- Dépêchez-vous, dit Leo.

Ils passèrent la porte. Harry eut l'impression de franchir une barrière plus fine que du papier et il fut au dehors.

- mais que...

La tempête avait cesse et le ciel, bien que d'albâtre, n'était pas sombre.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est pass...

Il porta sa main à sa bouche. Ses dents avaient disparus et il avait retrouve sa diction habituelle.

- Le sort de Theo n'englobe que le château.

Un bruissement attira leur attention. Des herbes commençaient à pousser.

- Vite Harry, cria Taiyou, capture la carte avant qu'elle ne reforme un autre labyrinthe !

- Clé du sceau sacre je te somme d'apparaitre.

Le sceau apparut a ses pieds et la clé grandit pour se transformer en sceptre.

- Maze ! Carte du Doute ! Retrouve ta forme originelle ! Moi Harry Chasseur de Cartes, je te l'ordonne.

Le château sembla se dédoubler. Il y avait le vrai château de pierre et un autre, évanescent, l'esprit de la Carte. Ce dernier s'effilocha et ses brins furent aspires par le sceptre.

La Carte flotta jusque dans la main de Harry qui la signa. Puis il se retourna vers Dimension, qui le regardait d'un air un peu triste.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, lui ?demanda Harry.

La Carte le regarda de ses grands yeux

- Tu as peur de redevenir une Carte, n'est ce pas.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Tu sais, je dois toutes vous attraper, mais si tu veux, tu peux rester comme ca. Je ne suis pas le Chasseur de Carte depuis longtemps, mais je sais que vous, les Cartes Salarines êtes des esprits a part entière. Vous avez des sentiments, des rêves. Ce serait triste de rester sous forme d'une carte, non.

Dimension le regarda avec des yeux agrandit par la surprise puis sourit. Elle prit le bout du bâton de Harry et le posa sur son cœur.

Aussitôt, elle redevint une Carte.

Comme dans un rêve, Harry signa la Carte et celle ci lui sourit.

- Carte des Dimension, je te demande d'apparaitre. Moi Harry Chasseur de Carte je fais la demande que tu te tiennes à mes cotes. Intègre un corps humain pour te montrer.

La Carte brilla et se transforma en une jeune fille de a peu prés onze ans aux cheveux blanc violets et aux yeux améthyste.

- Ha...Ha...tenta-t-elle d'articuler. Elle n'avait jamais prononcé le moindre mot et elle avait du mal à prononcer ses premiers mots.

- Harry, prononça t-elle distinctement. Harry, Harry

Elle continua ainsi comme une litanie tout en serrant Harry.

- Donner une forme humaine a une carte, réfléchit Taiyou à voix haute. Il faut une grande puissance magique...

- Eh, Harry, dit Sophie. Il faut lui trouver un nom, Dimension, ça le fait pas.

- Je vais l'appeler...Danny, le diminutif de Daniella. Ca te plait ?

- Daniella...Daniella...

La nouvellement nomme hocha la tête en souriant.

- On parlera au directeur pour lui trouver un appartement. pour vous deux, dit Leo.

Harry ne l'écoutait plus. Fatigue par la transformation de la carte il papillotait des yeux et finit par s'écrouler. Mais avant, un projet fou était ne dans son esprit. Et si il transformait en être réel toutes les Cartes...

A suivre...

C'était pas prévue pour Danny au départ, mais je trouve que ca fait bien... aller le prochain chapitre c'est Baijin (sauvage en japonais)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12: Baijin (sauvage en jap)

- Hermione ! Hermione !

la brunette releva le tête.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

Les trois mousquetaires s'étaient rassembles a la bibliothèque et cela faisait bien dix minutes qu'elle avait ouvert son livre de cours mais qu'elle restait les yeux dans le vague. Devant le comportement pour le moins étrange de leurs amis, Ron et Harry s'étaient inquiétés.

- Ca fait dix minutes que tu rêve, ca ne te ressemble pas.

- je ne rêvais pas, se défendit-elle, je réfléchissais.

- A ?

Elle regarde autour d'elle et se penche finalement vers ses amis.

- Vous vous souvenez que le professeur Laderault...

- Léo, l'interrompirent Ron et Harry en même temps.

- Quoi ?

- Il veut qu'on l'appelle Leo.

Hermione se renfrogna. Cela lui semblait anormal d'appeler les professeurs par leur prénom.

- Bref, Leo m'a envoyé porter des fioles au Docteur Quimperre...

- Sophie.

- Oh ca suffit. Donc, je suis allé à l'infirmerie.

flash-back

Hermione toqua a la porte mais personne ne répondit. Elle prit donc sur elle d'ouvrir la porte de l'infirmerie.

En pénétrant dans la salle, elle entendit des éclats de rire et de voix.

- Docteur, j'ai mal ici.

- Ou cela ?

- mais ici.

- Guidez ma main.

- Oh docteur !

- Docteur Quimperre ?

- Shit! dit Sophie en émergeant de l'un des lits ou apparut une Camille au soutien gorge a peine dégrafé et a la mine boudeuse.

Fin de Flash Back

- C'est tout ! s'écria Harry, tu es surpris par des jeux entre femmes.

- Tu vas pas me dire, se moqua Ron, que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de jouer au docteur ?

- Taisez-vous vous deux, vous ne savez pas ce qui se passe le soir dans le dortoir des filles.

Les deux amis en restèrent sans voix. Ainsi leur amie Hermione si prude faisait ce genre de jeux ?

- Mais Hermione, tu n'es pas...

- Mais non, c'est juste des jeux. Bon, je peux continuer ?

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent.

Reflash-back

Hermione donna les fioles à Sophie mais alors qu'elle allait partir, celle-ci la retint.

- Hermione, on m'a dit que tu étais l'un des meilleures élèves de l'école.

Hermione rougit sous la remarque et se mit à bafouiller.

- ce...ce n'est rien...tout...tout ce...ce que je sais, je l'ai appris dans les livres. D'ailleurs, j'ai lut quelque part que c'était la clé du succès. J'ai aussi lut que ce que je vous ai apporte, les plants d'algue Allunaire servaient…

- Merci ! l'interrompit Sophie.

Elle s'assit dans un siège et scruta la Gryffondor a travers ses lunettes.

- Tu sais a quoi tu me fais penser ? A une éponge.

Sur le coup Hermione se sentit choqué, blessé, puis légèrement en colère.

Sophie continuait.

- Oui, une éponge. Tu emmagasiné toute ses connaissances et tu les recraches aussi sec. Tu n'a aucun sens ni de l'à-propos ni de la situation. Ce qui fait de toi ce que mon collègue de potion appelle une "insupportable Miss je-sais-tout"

Re-fin de Flash-Back

- Vous vous rendez-compte ! quand même, conclut Hermione qui maintenant frémissait de colère.

- Eh ben...dit Harry

Il n'osait pas en dire plus de peur de froisser sa meilleure amie. Mais Ron n'eut pas cet état d'esprit et son franc parler pris le dessus.

- Dans un sens, elle à raison, c'est vraie que tu peux être chiante quand tu t'y mets.

- Ron ce que tu peux être...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et s'enfuit en pleurant de la bibliothèque.

Harry regarda son ami avec de gros yeux.

- Quoi ?

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Edwige pénétra dans la bibliothèque et se posa sur sa table. Ignorant les gros yeux de Mme Pince, il défit le message accroche a sa patte et le déroula. Il y vit juste un phénix avec les mots "citron meringue" écrits dans une bulle.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Ron.

- Une convocation pour l'ordre. Il faut que j'y aille.

- Et moi ! Qu'est ce que j'fais ?

- J'ai vu Blaise près du lac.

- L'excuse facile.

- Tu ne me crois pas ? demanda Harry avec un sourire.

Ron se mordit la lèvre, réfléchit quelques instants puis rassembla ses affaires a toutes vitesses avant de sortir de la bibliothèque. Harry secoua la tête et pris lui, la direction du bureau de son directeur sucrophile préfère.

Camille ouvrit la porte des toilettes pour filles. En entendant les sanglots elle se dit qu'elle avait deviné juste.

Elle se dirigea vers les pleurs.

- Hermione, c'est Camille.

- Allez-vous-en.

- Tu en veux à Sophie pour ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

Il y eut un reniflement.

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas vraiment sa fautes. Elle a tendance a dire ce qu'elle pense et pas toujours de façon très douce. Je comprends que tu ais été un peu heurté par ses paroles.

Il y eut un hoquet derrière la porte des toilettes.

- Hermione ?

- Tout d'abord, j'ai été en colère. Ce qu'elle m'avait dit était si injuste. Elle ne me connait pas, comment peut-elle être aussi...

Elle renifla à nouveau.

- Et puis j'en ais parle à Ron et Harry. Ce sont mes meilleurs amis, je pensais qu'ils me soutiendraient. Ils m'ont enfoncés. Comme si mes connaissances n'avait jamais rien faite pour eux. Et si je n'avais pas su comment contrer le filet du diable en première année, hein ? Et si je n'avais pas su pour le Basilique en deuxième année.

- Mais aussi, pense à d'autre fois ou tu as étalé ton savoir sans qu'il y en ait besoin, comme tout a l'heure. Si Leo avait fait parvenir ces plantes à Sophie, c'est qu'elle en connaissait les usages. Il n'était pas nécessaire de les lui rappeler.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Elle se rappelait maintenant toute les fois ou elle les tannait pour lire l'"Histoire de Poudlard" parce qu'elle l'avait fait. Ou qu'elle ressortait ce qu'elle avait lu n'importe quand.

- Le savoir, poursuivi Camille. Ne doit pas être étalé à tout moment. Le savoir, c'est comme la confiture, moins on en a, plus on l'étale. Le savoir doit-être dispense que lorsqu'il est nécessaire. Les professeurs pendants leur cours et les élèves pendant leur travail personnel. Il n'est pas bon non plus de le garder pour soi jalousement. Il appartient à ceux qui ont le savoir d'en faire profiter les autres s'ils en ont besoins.

- Mais si je leur dit tout, ils ne feront rien par eux-mêmes.

- Mais justement, tu ne dois pas faire leur travaille a leur place, tu dois les conduire a penser comme toi, leur dire dans quel endroit ils peuvent trouver les réponses, leur donner de temps en temps des indices et reprendre le cour avec eux si besoin est.

Les reniflements et les sanglots avaient cessés.

- Hermione ?

Celle-ci ouvrit la porte de sa cabine en essuyant ses yeux rouges.

- Mon Dieu, Hermione. Il y a des gens a qui ca vas bien de pleurer, mais toi pas du tout. Allez ma chérie, lave moi tes yeux.

Hermione obéit.

- Voila, c'est mieux, dit Camille.

Elle voulut passer ses doigts dans les cheveux de la jeune fille mais les retira rapidement comme si elle s'était brulé.

- Aoutch !

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien, je me suis pris le jus.

Elles sortirent des toilettes et se mirent a marcher de concert dans le couloir.

- Seigneur ! Il faudrait absolument faire quelque chose pour tes cheveux !

Harry frappa à la porte du directeur.

- Entre Harry, nous n'attendions plus que toi.

Dumbledore avait une mine sombre de même que tout les visages des membres de l'ordre assembles autour de la table : Maugrey, Tonks, Remus, Kingsley et mêmes Rogue.

- Harry, nous avons une mauvaise nouvelle.

Le cœur du jeune sorcier se serra dans sa poitrine. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

- Voldemort est passe a un stade supérieur et a décimé la population entière d'un petit village du Devonshire, c'est a dire environ 500 habitants.

Harry eut un haut le cœur.

- Mais le pire, dit Dumbledore, c'est que le modus operandi n'était pas celui de Voldemort. Toute les victimes on été tue sans magie et par une seul personne.

Le Survivant déglutit.

- Est...est ce qu'on est sure que c'est Voldemort qui est derrière tout ca.

- Oui, et pour deux raisons. D'abord parce que je ne connais personne d'assez fou pour perpétuer un massacre pareil, et aussi parce que la Marques des Ténèbres flottait au dessus du village.

Harry ne disait plus rien.

- grace à un des habitants, commença Maugrey, nous avons une photo du meurtrier. Il l'a prise alors que ce monstre massacrait une femme, peut-être son épouse. Il tendit le cliché a Harry. Dessus, il vit quelques choses qui lui donna la nausée. L'être qui transperçait la femme de part en part à main nue ne ressemblait en rien à un Mangemort. Il était vêtu d'une combinaison bleu et argent et un masque lui cachait le visage. Il voyait son profil cruel et son œil qui luisait d'une lueur bleue. Autour de lui voltigeai ce qui semblait être une cape ou même sa propre chevelure, noire.

- Tu permets.

Une main lui retira le cliche. Il se retourna et vit Sophie qui, une main dans la poche, regardait attentivement.

- Vous qui avez plus de contacte avec les Mangemorts, dit Maugrey, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Elle haussa les épaules et envoya négligemment la photo à Leo, perché sur une armoire. Il l'examina avec un air dégouté.

- Immonde.

- Que pouvez-vous nous dire de plus ?

- Que c'est vraiment mon plus mauvais profil.

Un frisson parcourut l'assemblé.

- Vous voulez dire...

Leo sauta accroupi au sol, la tête baissé. Il étendit sa main et fit un mouvement dans les aires. Harry vit les ombres des mures se détacher pour s'enrouler autour des doigts du mercenaire, puis remonter sa main et le long de son bras, matérialisant la combinaison sombre et argente de l'assassin. Ses cheveux s'allongèrent, entourant son corps comme une cape. Il releva la tête dont il ne restait plus que les yeux es ses mèches blanches puis le masque se referma faisant disparaitre ces deux traits de sa personne.

- Vous avez face à vous le Baijin, le Sauvage.

Les aurores sortirent leur baguette.

- Du calme, dit Sophie d'une voix posé.

Elle s'était assise dans un fauteuil, un verre de whisky a la main.

- Mais il a massacré tout un village sans une once de pitié.

- Personne n'est parfait, répliqua t'elle en posant son verre sur sa tempe. Il ne les a même pas torturés.

Cette scène avait une sorte d'irréalité pour Harry. Il avait l'impression de parler à d'autres personnes. Comme si ce Léo et cette Sophie n'étaient pas ceux qu'il avait rencontré.

- Malheureusement, dit Léo en claquant des doigts ce qui fit disparaitre son costume, ou heureusement, personne n'est mort.

Cette phrase jeta le doute sur l'assemble.

- Ne mentez pas, balbutia Maugrey. Cette photo est accablante.

- Tout n'est qu'illusion.

L'espace dans un coin du bureau s'était distordu et Theo était apparut dans la pièce et avait prononce ces dernière paroles.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Dumbledore en le regardant par dessus ses lunettes en demis lunes.

- Il veut dire, répondit Sophie, que ce massacre n'est qu'une vaste mise en scène destiné a montrer la loyauté de Léo au serpent psychotique.

- Mais, s'ils ne sont pas morts, ou sont les habitants ?

- En sécurité, dit Léo.

Voyant qu'aucune d'eux n'en dirait plus, Dumbledore clôt la séance et chacun put partir.

Lorsque Harry sortit, il se précipita à l'extérieur pour rattraper les mercenaires. Il ne parvint à rattraper que Léo. Les deux autres semblaient avoir disparut. Alors qu'il allait le rattraper, il entendit :

- Tu veux nous demander quelque chose Harry?

Celui-ci sursauta et se retourna. Chris était adossé à un mur, les bras croisés.

- Mamour, s'exclama Leo, tu m'as fait peur.

- Mais non, mais non. Alors Harry ?

- Vous les avez envoyé la bas n'est ce pas ?

- Ou cela? demanda Leo avec un faux air innocent.

- Dans...

Il n'arrivait pas à parler de monde. Cette notion le gênait.

- Chez vous.

Chris hoche la tête.

- Ils sont endormis et rêve de la vie qu'ils menaient. Ils continuent à vivre dans leur sommeil. Quand Voldy aura disparu, ils retourneront chez eux. Leur réinsertion sera longue bien que le temps ne veuille pas dire grand chose. En définitive, ils ne se souviendront de rien. Ils pourront reprendre leur vie.

Á suivre…


	13. Chapter 13

"Chapitre 13: Le Destin

Depuis leur première réunion, les six miliciens ne les avaient pas rassemble, ce qui n'avait pas empêché Harry de continuer à espionner sa Némésis. A force d'observation, il en était venue a penser que le Serpentard jouait plus une sorte de semi rôle de personne froide et distante. Il aurait aime en apprendre un peu plus mais sa chasse aux carte et les entrainements de Quidditch lui prenait tout son temps libre.

Depuis qu'il avait matérialisé Danny, il avait encore capture huit cartes, Erase, Freeze, Arrow, Silent, Fire, Thunder, Dream et Lock. Il lui en restait donc plus que...trente. Il commençait vraiment à en avoir marre et ils étaient déjà en novembre. Selon les estimations de Tai, il devait les avoir toutes rassembles d'ici le solstice.

Alors que Harry se prenait la tête avec les cartes qu'il devait attraper, Hermione piquait du nez dans son bol. Elle avait très mal dormis et très peu.

Lorsqu'elle s'était endormie, elle s'était mise à rêver de foret, de bois sombre. Elle rêvait qu'elle les parcourait en courant. Dans son rêve, les odeurs et les bruits lui semblaient décuplés. Elle avait beau filer comme le vent, elle ne faisait pas plus de bruit qu'une brise. Et surtout, il y avait l'excitation. Une forte poussé d'adrénaline qui l'avait suivi à son réveil et qui maintenait tout ses sens en alertes. Son sang bouillonnait a l'intérieur de ses veines et elle n'avait pas put se rendormir.

Elle prit un pichet sur la table et en versa le contenue dans sa tasse. Elle regarda le liquide noir à l'odeur forte qu'elle n'avait jamais particulièrement apprécié mais qui avait le don de la réveiller après une nuit blanche à réviser. Avec de légère grimaces, elle porta le liquide a ses lèvres et en but une gorgées.

- Dit Hermione, tu as fais quelque chose a tes cheveux ?

Elle se tourna vers Ron, l'esprit encore embrumés de sommeil.

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Eh, bien ils paressent, enfin, ils sont...différend de d'habitude.

Machinalement, elle porta une main à ses cheveux et les caressa. Elle trouva de les trouver plus doux et moins en désordre que d'habitude.

Trop fatiguée pour réfléchir, elle haussa les épaules et retourna a son breuvage tentant de se préparer psychologiquement a un cours d'arithmancie avec seulement deux heures de sommeil au conteur.

Devant l'indifférence de son amie, Ron se tourna vers son autre ami, moins endormis mais avec peu d'appétit.

- Harry...

- Mmh, répondit celui-ci tout a ses pensées.

- Je vais sécher la divination.

- Quoi !

Cette déclaration sortit brutalement Harry de ses réflexions et le fit s'exclamer plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulue. Il rentra la tête dans ses épaules lorsque plusieurs regards se tournèrent vers lui et s'adressa a son ami roux.

- Mais t'es malade, depuis quand tu sèche les cours !?

- Eh bien...Ca fait longtemps que Blaise et moi on s'est pas retrouvés seul pour...enfin tu vois.

- Pas de détails.

- Bref. et comme il avait deux heures de libre ce matin, je me suis dit que je pourrais louper le cour de divination.

- Mais qu'est ce que je vais dire a Theo ?

- Je sais pas, dit lui que j'ai un mauvais Karma. Invente quelque chose. Je voudrais pas être méchant, mais le Theo n'a pas l'air très fute fute.

Harry s'abstint de commentaires sur la soit disant naïveté de leur professeur de Divination et ami. Il avait vu, la nuit dernière a quel point ils pouvaient changer de personnalité et il s'était jurer de ne plus les juger sur leur apparence. Cependant, devant la requête de son ami, il ne pouvait faire autrement que d'accepter ce qui mit Ron dans tous ses états. Il embrassa Harry et sortit de la Grande Salle en courant.

Blaise lui avait donne rendez-vous devant la Salle sur Demande. Lorsqu'il y arriva, la porte était déjà apparut. Il l'ouvrit donc et pénétra à l'intérieur.

Il resta ébahi devant le décor sortit de l'esprit de son petit ami. C'était une grande pièce à l'oriental avec de grands miroirs a la place des mures. Au centre se trouvait un amoncellement d'énorme coussin brodes ou de velours entoure de longs voiles qui pendaient du plafond. Au milieu des coussins, Blaise dormais a poing fermes.

Avec un sourire attendris, Ron escalada la pile et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son amant qui ouvrit ses yeux noirs.

- Mmh, ronronna t'il, j'ai l'impression d'être la belle au bois dormant qui s'éveille au baiser de son prince charmant.

- Sauf que tu n'es manifestement pas une fille, dit Ron en posant sa main sur son entre jambe.

- Manifestement non.

Blaise se redressa et commença a de faire les boutons de la chemise de Ron. Il caressa son torse pale puis fit glisser le vêtement sur ses épaules, dénudant tout son torse.

Le décors avait change dans la salle de la tour nord. Au lieu d'une clairière boise européenne, ils se trouvaient en pleine savane africaine, a l'ombre d'un grand baobab et proche d'un point d'eau ou les animaux viennent boire.

- Peux tu me dire ou se trouve Ron, Harry ? demanda Theo.

Malgré le fait qu'il soit aveugle, le professeur de Divination avait tout de suite remarque l'absence du Gryffondor, ce qui faisait penser a Harry que sa cécité ne l'empêchait pas de voire certaine choses

- Il...il avait un mauvais tirage aux cartes ce matin et il est reste au lit.

- Je vois, répondit Theo.

Harry fut étonné qu'il accepte cette excuse, qui aurait été plus que valable aux yeux de leur ancien professeur, aussi facilement.

- Oh, Harry, rajouta le milicien, tu lui diras de venir me voir, accompagne de qui tu sais bien évidemment.

Evidemment il avait tout de suite remarque la supercherie. On avait l'impression qu'il voyait plus de choses sans ses yeux que les autres avec.

- Je vous ais demander la dernière fois de noter les rêves que vous faisiez, car certain, très peu, sont prémonitoire bien que tous soient intéressant. Oui Seamus ?

- En quoi un rêve qui n'est pas prémonitoire peu être intéressant.

- Et bien en fait, il existe trois sortes de rêve que l'on pourrait qualifier simplement, Passé, Présent, Futur. En fait, il existe comme je l'ai dit des rêves prémonitoires dont les images ne viennent pas de notre propre cerveau puisque ce sont des images que l'on a jamais vu...oui Pansy ?

- Mais d'ou viennent-t-elle alors ?

- Ca personne ne le sait. Donc, les autres rêves, sont passe et présent. Les rêves passés sont aussi rare que les rêves futurs. On les appelle postmonitoire. C'est à dire qu'ils montrent des images du passe.

- Mais si c'est le passé, on le sait déjà.

- Tu n'a pas lève la main Drago. Mais je vais répondre à ta question. Réfléchissez. Vous souvenez vous exactement de tout vos souvenirs ? Non. Car ils s'estompent au fur et à mesure que vous en avez de nouveaux. Seulement, il reste des traces de ces souvenirs dans votre inconscient qui les libèrent lorsque vous dormez. Autre cas: l'amnésie et le choc post traumatique. Ce sont des informations que vous croyez avoir oublié, souvent à cause d'un choc. Cependant votre inconscient lui possède ces souvenirs et le sommeil permet de les récupérer et c'est pour cela que l'on a souvent recours à l'hypnose qui est une sorte de sommeil éveillé. La dernière catégorie quand a elle, celle que j'ai nomme le rêve présent et le reflet avec des images connus de l'état d'esprit d'une personne. Chose qu'a faite le moldu Sigmund Feud dans son ""interprétation des rêves"" et qu'a repris le sorcier Nathanaëlle Eleusis dans sa "Traduction psychanalytique de l'"interpretation des Rêves" de Sigmund Freud en accord avec le monde Magique"".

Theo passa l'heure suivante à interroger quelques élèves sur leur rêve et a leur donner des indices pour qu'ils trouvent eux-mêmes la solution. Aucun d'eux ne parlât d'un rêve passe ou future. Leur professeur leur dit qu'il était normal d'avoir plus de réticence a raconter ce genre de rêve car ils étaient très intimistes.

Au bout d'un moment, Harry sentit une vibration se développer dans son corps. Au même instant, Theo s'interrompit dans son explication.

- Le cours est terminé, dit-il doucement. Pour la prochaine fois, je veux que vous me racontiez deux rêves par écrit ainsi que leur interprétation à l'aide des livre de Eleusis que j'ai mis a votre disposition a la Bibliothèque. Vous n'aurais qu'à fournir les références a Mme Pince.

Tout les élèves se levèrent et commencèrent a partir.

- Non. Pas toi Harry, j'ai à te parler.

Il attendit que le dernier eut refermé la trappe derrière lui pour dire.

- Tu as senti la vibration.

Harry hoche la tête, puis se rappelant que son professeur était aveugle il lui répondit oui.

- c'est le piège a rêve. Le prétendu Seigneur des Ténèbres cherche a t'atteindre.

- Leo m'a dit que le médaillon déviait les attaques de Vold...enfin, vers toi.

- plus exactement, vers celui de nous qui est le plus proche de toi. Il s'efforce pour l'instant de percer mes barrières et je pense que le moment est venu de lui envoyer une petite contre-attaque.

Harry était impressionner par le calme et la maitrise de Theo qui, au contraire de lui qui avait toute les peines du monde a ne pas devenir fous lors des attaques, ne semblait pas gêner par l'intrusion.

- Qui sait, peut-être suis-je déjà fou, dit le milicien comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

-Viens, lui dit-il en lui tendant la main, je t'emmène visiter mon esprit.

Sans hésiter Harry la prit.

Il se sentit aspire hors de son corps et un grand flash le força a fermer les yeux.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ce fut pour les écquarquiller d'émerveillement.

Ron et Blaise atteignirent la jouissance au même moment. La formidable vague de plaisir les emporta jusque dans une espèce de transe.

Ils se rendirent alors compte qu'ils n'étaient pas tout seul. Enfin si, il n'y avait qu'eux dans la salle, mais ils percevaient des chuchotements. Tout d'abord indistincts, comme si tout une foule chuchoter en même temps, les paroles se firent de plus en plus claire, de plus en plus présentes, de plus en plus terrifiantes. C'étaient des voix d'outres tombe qui leur disait bonjour par delà les frontière de la mort.

Quand soudain, comme se retirer la vague de leur jouissance, les voix se turent, les laissant pantelants, leur sueur glacée sur leur dos.

- C'é...c'était quoi ? demanda Ron.

Son compagnon n'en savait pas plus que lui, mais il pensait savoir qui le saurait."

Le monde dans lequel se trouvait Harry était impressionnant. Il était composait de blocs gigantesques qui se mouvaient en un casse tête de géant. Au sommet de chacun d'eux s'étendait un paysage différend. Une jungle, une forêt, une savane. Chacun des blocs montaient descendait, frôlait un autre arrivait a sa hauteur puis repartait, en perpétuel mouvement.

Harry vit avec surprise un paysage comme le lui avait décris Leo, avec des lapins rose et des bonbons qui dansent.

- Ou on est ?

- Dans le monde de mon rêve. Tout ceci est né de ce que je suis.

Harry admira la complexité du monde, le reflet de l'âme de son propriétaire.

- Vien, lui dit Theo.

Il s'envola et parcouru quelque mètre avant de se retourner vers Harry.

- Viens.

- Comment je fais ?

- Tu es dans un rêve, ta seule limite est ton imagination.

Harry repensa a la première fois ou il avait tenu un balais. Il tapa un coup sur le sol et souhaita s'envoler. Il se retrouva bientôt a flotter a cote de Theo.

- C'est bien, maintenant, suis-moi.

Ils parcoururent le monde de Leo en direction de son centre.- Nous-y somme, dit Theo.

Ils se trouvaient à présent sous la voute faite par le feuillage d'un arbre immense. Son tronc moussu s'élevait vers le firmament et sa taille était si imposante que Poudlard tout entier tiendrait sur la base de l'arbre.

- la, regarde.

Il regarda dans la direction que lui montrait Theo. A cet endroit, le tronc pourrissait et les feuilles jaunissaient et tombaient.

- Il s'attaque directement au cœur.

Le jeune professeur posa alors sa main sur le tronc.

Harry le regardait faire. Il vit un instant sa bouche se tordre et il comprit que comme lui deux ans auparavant, Voldemort faisait remonter ses pires souvenirs. Mais la grimace de Theo se transforma bientôt en rictus et sa voix s'éleva.

- Pauvre fou comment oses-tu me défier.

Sous le regard a présent terrifié de Harry, Théo ouvrit les yeux. Ils n'avaient plus la couleur de l'ivoire. C'était à présent deux vortex vert, tourbillonnant jusqu'a une pupille rectiligne en fusion.

- SORS DE CHEZ MOI !!!!!!

L'arbre se mit à se craqueler et de la lumière sortit des fentes. Tout autour d'eux, la terre tremblait.

- SORS DE CHEZ MOI !!!!

Les fractures de lumière coururent le long de l'écorce jusqu'a atteindre la partie infecté par la présence du Lord Noir. Il y eut un flash éblouissant qui baigna le monde dans une lumière de fin du monde.

Lorsque Harry rouvrit les yeux, tout était redevenu normal. L'arbre majestueux étendait de nouveau ses branches autour d'eux. Des oiseaux s'étaient même mit a chanter.

Theo se tenait auprès de l'arbre, la tête baisse, appuyé sur son bâton.

- C'est finit, dit-il.

Aussitôt, Harry se sentit basculer en arrière et atterrit sur le plancher de la salle de cours.

Theo avait disparut et avec lui son illusion de savane. Harry restait seul avec les derniers mots de son professeur dans la tête.

- le Destin c'est la vie, la mort et le renouveau…

Á Suivre…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14: Souvenirs

Sakura regarda discrètement l'horloge. Il lui restait encore au moins une demi heure avant le fin du cours d'histoire de la magie. Pour faire passer le temps, elle décida de se plonger dans ses souvenirs. Depuis qu'elle avait trouve les souvenirs caches dans la flute, son besoin d'identité s'était fait plus grand. Elle voulait se connaitre, elle voulait connaitre l'enfant puis la femme qu'elle avait été. Elle avait réussit à retrouver les souvenirs d'elle jusqu'a ses trente ans. Malheureusement, elle s'était rendu compte des grandes lacunes qui subsistaient dans sa mémoire. Elle n'avait que des souvenirs joyeux de sa vie. Et elle se doutait bien qu'il y en eut des tristes mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus. Son seul espoir c'était la boite de peinture. Son instinct plus que ses souvenirs lui disait de trouver cet objet qui manquait chez elle pour avoir un clé supplémentaire a ses souvenirs.

- Sakura...

- Mm ?

- Sakura, il est si peu intéressant que ca mon cours.

- Wha !

La jeune sorcière se redressa sur sa chaise et leva la tête vers le professeur Chris qui la regardait les sourcils fronces.

- Euh, ben...en fait...

- Un cours n'est pas un endroit pour les souvenirs, dit' il

Puis il se détourna et repris ses explications sur la première révolte des gobelins.

Confuse, Sakura recommença a prendre des notes malgré le fait que cette histoire était antérieur a sa première naissance et qu'elle l'avait déjà apprise auprès de son Maitre.

Enfin, a la sonnerie, Sakura se leva et courut presque dans les couloirs vers la salle de l'horloge ou l'attendait ses amis.

Eriol regardait Shaolan. Il était soucieux et triste. Cela faisait déjà quelque temps que celui-ci était a la recherche de ses souvenirs et il se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas encore réagie. Comme si le lien qui les unissait autrefois avait disparut.

Shaolan lui aussi se posait des questions. Il avait trouvé les souvenirs de sa vie jusqu'a ses trente ans à peu près. Il avait donc retrouve une partie de son savoir. Cependant, une chose le turlupinait. S'il avait des souvenirs précis d'Helga et de Rowena, ceux qu'il avait de Salazar étaient flous. Pendant ses années d'apprentissage, il se rappelait avoir été ami avec lui et puis après, plus rien. Il se rappelait encore qu'il avait été avec lui mais rien de plus. Cela lui donnait la désagréable impression qu'on lui cachait quelque chose et ce qui le gênait encore plus c'était que ce "on" c'était lui-même.

Rowen et Sakura arrivèrent presque au même moment. Ils venaient d'avoir cours et étaient encore tout essoufflés d'avoir courue.

- J'ai une question, dit Sakura, j'ai atteint mes trente ans mais il y a quelque chose que je n'arrive pas a me rappeler.

Rowen et Eriol se regardèrent les sourcils froncer.

- Comment s'appelait le maitre ?

- C'est simple, dit Rowen. Il s'appelait...il...s'appelait...euh...

- Mais si, repris Eriol, son nom c'était...

- Vous ne vous en souvenez pas ? demanda Shaolan.

- Si si, ca va me revenir

Rowen se gratta la tête pendant quelques instants pour finalement déclarer que non, il ne s'en souvenait pas.

- Comment cela se fait il qu'aucun de nous ne s'en souvienne ?

- C'était peut-être la volonté du maitre, suggéra Eriol. Il était très puissant.

- Peut-importe dit Rowen. Il vous faut maintenant reprendre les souvenirs du château.

- Quels souvenirs ?

- Ceux de la construction de Poudlard qui sont enfermés dans le Cœur.

- Pourquoi maintenant ? demanda Sakura.

- Parce que c'est à trente ans que nous avons commence la construction de l'école. Il fut donc nous retrouver ce soir au Sanctuaire.

- A Cœur

- Au Sanctuaire

- Au C...

- On a comprit.

Ils se séparèrent en se donnant rendez vous le soir même a minuit.

Alors que Rowen allait partir, Sakura l'arrêta.

- Rowie.

- Oui

- Est ce que...

- Oui ?

- Est ce que c'est toi qui a ma boite de peinture ?

Imperceptiblement, le Serdaigle se crispa, mais il reprit très vite contenance.

- Non, je ne les ais pas.

Malheureusement, Sakura avait remarque son malaise.

- Je sais que tu l'a, les cartes me l'ont dit.

- Helga...

- Non ! cria-t-elle. Je ne suis pas Helga ! Je ne pourrais pas l'être tant que je n'aurais pas tout mes souvenirs, les mauvais comme les bons ! Rend-moi mes souvenirs.

- Je ne peux pas.

Rowen tremblait

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai promis que tu n'aurais plus à pleurer !

Une petite main caressa sa joue.

- Mais comment puis-je être heureuse si je ne suis pas triste ?

Rowen regarda son amie dans les yeux. Elle était confiante. Il céda donc.

Il l'emmena dans ses appartements. !!!!!!!!!, Son elfe de maison, lui apporta la boite a sa demande.

Délicatement, Sakura ouvrit la boite. Toutes ses couleurs étaient rangées dans l'ordre, du blanc au noir.

Elle prit le tube blanc et l'ouvrit. Elle le porta à son nez et aspira. Elle se remémora ses petits chagrins, ses caprices de gamines. Avec le jaune elle vit ses tristesse plus grande, quelqu'un qui s'en vat.

Elle huma touts les tubes de peintures et les souvenirs de ses tristesse se déposèrent sur la trame de son passe, reprenant sa place dans son esprit. Les larmes commencèrent à couler lorsqu'elle arriva au bleu fonce, son premier chagrin d'amour. Son visage était inonde lorsqu'elle arriva a la fin. Elle voulut prendre les deux derniers tubes, le gris et le noir, mais Rowen l'arrêta.

- Non, ne fait pas ca, je t'en pris.

- Il le faut !

Dans un mouvement désespéré, elle prit les deux derniers tubes et en huma le souvenir en même temps. Les deux souvenirs qu'ils renfermaient la saisirent a la gorge.

Le premier était le souvenir d'un souvenir. Elle était un jour tombe dans la pensine de Rowena et elle y avait vue la chose qui avait le plus traumatise la jeune sorcière: Son viol, alors qu'elle n'avait que dix ans. Elle revit la souffrance de son amie face aux hommes qui l'avaient blessé dans sa jeunesse. De la était ne le profond traumatisme qui l'avait amenée à détester les hommes et a vouloir en devenir un pour ne plus avoir à subir ce qu'elle avait subie. Elle avait été la deuxième disciple du Maitre. Les deux hommes la terrifiait, même si l'un d'eux était un vieillard et l'autre un enfant. Le Maitre avait été patient avec elle, comme il l'aurait fait avec un animal sauvage. Elle ne retrouva une confidence en elle que lorsqu'elle se rapprocha de Salazar, le premier disciple du maitre. En fait, il était le seul à pouvoir faire sortir de ses gonds l'enfant taciturne qu'elle était. Puis elle avait eut Helga qui lui avait réappris à sourire et Godric qui lui avait appris a protéger. Sakura se rappela son passe, lorsqu'elle était ressortie de la pensine elle avait pleure toutes les larmes de son corps, se rappelant sans cesse les souvenirs, revoyant la scène. Rowena n'avait put la calmer qu'en extrayant son souvenir et en le déposant dans la pansine.

A peine remis de ses émotions que Sakura vit le dernier souvenir, celui contenu dans le tube noir. Son cœur s'arrêta dans sa poitrine. Une seul image lui venait a l'esprit. Sa mère lui souriant malgré les flammes qui la dévoraient. Pour sauver une personne, elle s'était servie de la magie devant des moldus et les prêtres l'avaient brulé. Son dernier sourire avait été pour sa fille qui, criant et pleurant, voulut courir vers elle. Mais son Maitre la retint et cacha son visage dans sa robe. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla de sa transe, elle vit d'abord des voiles blancs. Puis elle s'aperçut qu'elle était couche dans un lit. Elle se releva péniblement en posant une main sur sa tête qui menaçait d'exploser. On l'avait déshabillé et border dans le lit de son appartement. Il n'y avait personne, mais au moment ou elle se relava Ilikka apparut à ses cotes.

- Maitresses, vous allez biens ?

- Mal a la tête.

L'elfe lui tendit un verre de médicament que la jeune sorcière but en grimaçant. C'était infect.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- Minuit moins le quart, Maitresse Helga.

- Oh ! Mon Dieu ! Il faut que j'y aille !

Elle se dépêcha de s'habiller et sortit de l'appartement en direction de la tour d'accès au Cœur.

- Ô esprit de Poudlard, restitue nous nos souvenirs. Des filaments d'argents s'échappèrent de toutes parts et se rassemblèrent autour des quatre fondateurs. Leurs souvenirs fluctuèrent comme une vague limpide dans leur esprit. La domestication de l'esprit Dral'duop, la construction de la bâtisse, l'élaboration des sortilèges, tout, les cours, les élèves. Tout leur revint des vingt années de leur vie ou ils se consacrèrent au château jusqu'a ce jour tragique. Celui ou Salazar les quitta. Sakura vit dans ses souvenirs un Eriol adulte leur disant qu'il partait. Shaolan était prostré, les yeux hantés. Elle se vit elle même le réconforter tendis que Rowena criait sur Salazar. A la fin, ce dernier leva une main vers Godric, puis la baissa et partit en disant ces derniers mots. "Désolé, Godric, désolé". Sans savoir pourquoi, elle sentit la colère prendre possession d'elle, mais celle ci retomba vite.

Sakura ne dormait pas. Dans le dortoir silencieux, elle se tournait et se retournait sans parvenir a trouver le sommeil. Pourquoi Godric était si effondre du départ de Salazar. Elle avait l'impression qu'il en était devenu fous. Qu'y avait-il entre eux ? Elle n'en trouvait aucun souvenir. A moins que...Elle se redressa dans son lit et se mit à pleurer. Elle revivait maintenant son premier chagrin d'amour. A ce moment la, Godric l'avait quitte pour Salazar.

Á Suivre…


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15: Les Walkyries

Ron était préoccupé. Il pouvait être préoccupé pour des tas de choses, mais sa préoccupation en cet instant était comme souvent sa sœur.

- Harry, tu ne trouve pas que Ginny à l'air fatigue.

- Un peu, mais en tout cas, elle resplendit.

- C'est bien ca qui m'inquiète. Tu crois qu'elle voit quelqu'un ?

- Ah non ! Tu vas pas recommencer !

- Mais quoi ?

- Elle a seize ans, Ron, fout lui la paix.

Ron se renfrogna.

- Au fait, demanda Harry pour changer de sujet, comment s'est passe ton rendez-vous avec Blaise ?

- Ben...en fait, il s'est passe un truc bizarre, vers la fin quant on a...enfin, tu vois quoi ?

- Non, je ne vois pas.

Harry se sentait d'humeur perverse et voulait taquiner son ami.

- Quant on a joui, voila, t'es content ?

- Très, mais qu'est ce qui s'est passe ?

Ron lui raconta les voix. Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Blaise pense qu'il faut en parler aux Rainbow.

- Bonne idées, d'ailleurs, toi et Blaise êtes convoque par Theo.

- hein !

- Il est plus futé qu'l n'en a l'air et ses yeux voient mieux que les notre. En plus, dit-il plus doucement, je pense qu'il ne faut en sous estimer aucun.

Il raconta alors a son ami ce qui c'était passe la veille avec Theo ainsi que de la réunion de l'ordre deux nuits auparavant.

- Tu sais ce que je crois ? demanda Harry.

- Non.

- je crois qu'ils sont plus humains que ce qu'ils pensent.

Ron frémis au souvenir de la vraie identité de leurs professeurs.

- Mais ca, continua Harry, ils font tout pour le cacher.

Sur ces entrefaits, Hermione arriva au petit déjeuner. Il était rare de la voire arriver aussi tard, surtout deux jours de suite.

- Hermione, tu as l'air encore plus épuise qu'hier…

- J'comprends pas, j'ai pourtant dormis toute la nuit.

Elle ne leur précisa pas que lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée. Elle se trouvait habiller de vêtements déchiré et avec des feuilles et des branches dans les cheveux. Elle avait encore fait le même rêve, mais cette fois sans se réveiller. Elles écouta d'une oreille a demi attentive le récit de ses amis sur les jours passes…Puis elle regarda sa montre et déclara qu'il était temps d'aller en cours.

Dans la journée, Ron et Blaise passèrent voir Theo qui les sermonna légèrement mais écouta attentivement ce que les deux amants avaient vécue. Il avait eut un petit sourire satisfait et avait dit:

- Ca commence.

Puis il leur avait demande de le prévenir, lui ou un autre Rainbow, si une telle chose se reproduisait.

En sortant du bureau du jeune professeur, Ron était furieux et Blaise pensif.

Ils se dirent que heureusement, c'était Vendredi et qu'ils auraient tout le week end pour se voire.

Le Serpentard prit le chemin de sa tour après avoir embrasse une dernière fois son amant.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans sa salle commune, celle-ci était vide, chose étrange en cette fin d'après midi et ce début de week-end. Mais lorsqu'il vit Drago assit dans un fauteuil près du feu, il comprit que son meilleur ami avait une nouvelle fois use de son autorité pour organise une conférence au sommet avec le jeune métis.

- Bonsoir Drago.

- Tu me délaisse depuis le début de l'année, dit celui-ci calmement.

- J'ai à faire.

- Qui est-il ?

- Qui ca ?

- Ne me prend pas pour un idiot Zabini. Je te parle de celui dont tu es tellement amoureux que tu me délaisse.

- Tu ne peux pas le deviner ?

- Pour que tu ne m'en parle pas, ca ne peut pas être un Serpentard, ni un Serdaigle. Ne me dit pas que c'est un Poufsouffle ?

- non, bien sur que non.

- C'est donc un fichue Gryffondor.

- Franchement, je ne comprends pas d'ou vient ta haine des Gryffondor.

- Elle vient de loin.

- Mettons.

- Donc un Gryffondor...Plus jeune ?

- non.

- le choix se rétréci a cinq: Longdubat, Thomas, Finnigan, Weasley...et Potter.

- Tu ne devineras jamais...

- Ne me dit pas que c'est Potter.

- Je ne voudrais pas te le piquer.

- Arrête avec ca.

- Pourquoi ?

- je ne peux pas l'aimer.

- Mais tu t'en fiche de ton père, de son rang, du tien et cætera...

- Ce n'est pas ca, dit Drago en se levant, je ne pourrai jamais l'aimer pas pour ce qu'il est, ni pour ce que je suis.

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever ce dimanche matin qu'Hermione était déjà dans la salle de bain des septièmes années de Gryffondor. Sous la douche, elle lavait le sang qui maculait son corps. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle faisait ces rêves et qu'elle se réveillait tous les matins les vêtements déchirés pleines de feuilles et de terre et, plus récemment, du sang sur les mains. Habituellement, elle se serait inquiétée, mais elle n'était plus vraiment elle-même. Une sorte d'exaltation farouche l'habitait des que le sommeil la gagnait et qu'elle plongeait dans ce monde de rêve qui n'en était pas un. De plus en plus souvent maintenant, elle se voyait parcourir la Foret Interdite, mi endormis, mi éveillé. Elle ne vivait plus que pour la Chasse. Depuis plusieurs jours déjà elle avait conscience d'autres Chasseurs dans ses sortes de rêves éveillés qui régissait sa vie et avait transformé son corps.

Sous la douche chaude, son corps fuselé se détendit comme une liane. C'était un corps nerveux, un corps fait pour la Chasse. Ses cheveux auparavant de pailles coulaient maintenant sur ses épaules en boucles châtaignes. Sa peau avait pris une teinte plus laiteuse a force de courir sous la lune et les deux globes parfait de sa poitrine étaient ferme et rond. Une autre jeune fille entra dans la salle d'eau, les bras maculés de sang et d'écorchure. Sa longue chevelure rousse ondulait jusque dans son dos, sa peau avait la pâleur de la lune et ses yeux bleus acier brulaient de la même lueur farouche que les yeux noisette, presque fauve, d'Hermione. Les deux jeunes filles se lavèrent en silence. Sous la chaleur de l'eau, leurs écorchures semblaient se résorber. Elles sortirent de la salle d'eau et rentrèrent chacune dans leur dortoir, Hermione dans celui de septième année et Ginny dans celui de sixième.

Cela faisait à peine quelques minutes que Harry et Ron s'étaient installes lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent. De surprise, Ron en resta la bouche ouverte et Harry s'étouffa avec son jus de citrouille. Tous les regards étaient tournes vers les cinq filles qui venaient d'entrer. Pantalon de cuir, bottes montantes, bustier a lacets et bracelets tintinnabulant, elles détonaient parmis ces habits défraichis et ces uniformes scolaire banal.

Au milieu, son fin visage encadré par une masse de cheveux d'or en fusion, ses yeux bleus limpides étincelant, Loufoca Lovegood n'avait plus rien de loufoque. Elle marchait, droite et fière dans ses vêtements gris perle irisée avec une assurance toute nouvelle. A sa droite Hermione et Ginny, l'une vêtue d'ocre jaune et l'autre d'ocre rouge, mettaient leur pas dans ceux de la Serdaigle. De la même façon, a gauche de la blonde, marchait Millicent et Pansy, la première vêtue de gris fonce, ses cours cheveux coiffés en épis et la seconde vêtue de bleus, sa longue chevelure noire coiffée en une tresse serré qui lui tombait sur les hanches.

Les cinq filles dégageaient une aura à la fois puissante, attirante et dangereuse.

Dans un bel ensemble, elles se séparent. Hermione et Ginny rejoignant la table des rouge et or, Millicent et Pansy celle des verts et argent et Luna celle des bleu et fer. A cette table précisément, Rowen jeta un coup d'œil inquiet vers les Gryffondor et surtout la pulpeuse Hermione puis son regard dériva vers la table des Serpentard ou il jeta un regard noir à Eriol qui haussa les épaules, montrant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire.

A cette même table des serpents, Drago avait viré au blême. C'était la première fois qu'une autre personne que lui (ou Harry, mais ca il ne se l'avouerait jamais) faisait une entrée aussi remarquée dans la grande salle. Comme nombre de filles, il était au bord de virer sa cuti ce qui lui déplaisait fortement. De plus, il sentait dans l'air un parfum de magie qui n'y était pas avant l'arrivée des cinq amazones.

Hermione s'assit a coté de Ron et Ginny en face d'elle, a coté de Harry.

- Franchement Mione, balbutia Harry, tu es superbe, pour un peu je deviendrais bi.

- Merci Harry, ca me vat bien?

- Plus que bien.

Ron, lui, était cramoisi et son meilleur ami sentait venir une colère Weasleyenne.

- Mais enfin Ginny ! Qu'est ce que c'est que cet accoutrement ?

Gagné.

- Que veux-tu dire, Ron ?

Son ton était à la fois aussi glacial que la banquise et sa voix aussi chaude que la savane.

- Je dis que c'est indécent. Je ne laisserais pas ma sœur porter ces vêtement qui...qui...attirent tout les regards.

Pour Ginny, la coupe était pleine. Elle reposa brutalement son couteau sur la table et leva les yeux vers son grand frère. La lueur sauvage qu'il y vit le fit frémir.

- Maintenant ça suffit Ron. Je ne supporte plus ce comportement. J'ai seize ans bordel, seize ans. Laisse-moi vivre. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta permission pour faire ce que je veux. Et pour te le prouver, je pars tout de suite et pas la peine de me retenir.

Elle se leva brutalement sous le regard des élèves présent dans la grande salle qui s'étaient retournés en entendant la tirade de la dernière des Weasley. Celle-ci tourna si vivement la tête pour s'en aller qu'une de ses mèches de cheveux effleura la joue de Harry. Ce simple contact lui parut comme une décharge électrique. Il sentit le pouvoir concentre des Cartes Salarines présent dans la jeune fille, ce qui fit se dresser les poils de TaY dans sa poche.

- Ron, ta sœur n'est pas normale.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- J'ai sentis le pouvoir des cartes en elle.

- Mais non, dit Hermione. Arrête d'être aussi parano Harry, elle se sent juste bien.

Harry regarda Hermione, surpris, puis, pris d'un doute, il touche son bras. Elle le retira comme s'il l'avait brulé, mais le Survivant avait eut le temps de sentir le pouvoir des Cartes.

- Hermione, toi aussi tu es possédé.

- Dis pas n'importe quoi, je me sens bien.

- Non, tu ne te sens pas bien, dit Tay en sortant sa tête de la poche. Tu crois te sentir bien mais tu es sous la domination des cartes.

- Tais-toi !

Elle avait crié cette phrase et tous les autres élèves s'étaient tournes vers elle.

- Tu ne comprends pas que je ne me suis jamais aussi bien sent ? Non évidemment. Toi, Ron, tu as trouve l'amour dans les bras de ton Serpentard adore et tu pense que le reste n'existe plus.

Ron blêmit lorsqu'elle fit allusion à Blaise et voulut arrêter son amie. Mais celle-ci était lance et rien ne pouvais plus l'arrêter.

- Et toi Harry. Qui fait tout et à qui on ne reproche rien, le parfait petit Survivant devant qui tout le monde se prosterne. Et moi, personne n'y pense à moi ! Je me tue a être la meilleur pour montrer que c'est pas parce que mes parents sont moldus que je suis incapable d'être une bonne sorcière. Au moins, même si tout le monde me déteste parce que je suis une insupportable Miss Je-sais-tout, personne ne pourra dire que je suis nulle.

Furieuse, elle rejeta sa chaise et quitta la salle.

Le silence gêné qui s'installa ne fut troublé que par Rowen qui se leva pour suivre Hermione.

Mais âpres son départ, plus personne ne parlait. Même les professeurs étaient hébétés. Cependant, personne ne put rire de voire le professeur Rogue hébété car tout le monde regarde Harry et Ron, mortifié par la tirade de leur amie.

Hermione marchait vite et Rowen dut courir pour la rattraper.

- Hermione attend, cria t'il.

- Quoi! Dit-elle en se retournant brusquement. Qu'est ce que tu veux, me faire la moral à ton tour.

- Je te ferai remarquer que je ne t'ai rien reproché, je veux juste parler. Je peux ?

Hermione haussa les épaules. Ils étaient a cotés du cloitre. Ils s'assirent donc sur le muret, tournant le dos au jardin.

- Je voudrais juste savoir ce qui t'arrive, tu as changé. Pas en mal, je veux dire, c'est différend, mais...c'est aussi plus pareil.

- Je fais des rêves depuis une semaine. Je cours dans la forêt et rien ne peut m'arrêter, ni les arbres, ni les branches, ni toutes les bêtes sauvages de la Forêt Interdite. Puis je me suis aperçu que je vivais vraiment ces rêves ou je suis puissante, sans rivale à l'exception de mes compagnes de chasse. Il n'y a plus personne pour me critiquer, plus de cours, plus d'amis qui profitent de moi, plus de professeurs qui m'exploitent, plus que la Chasse et l'exaltation de la Chasse et le frisson de la Chasse.

Tout a son discours, elle ne remarquait pas a quel point elle était enflammé par ce qu'elle disait.

- Mais, lui répondit Rowen, est-ce que c'est toi qui parle, ou est-ce la chose qui est en toi?

- C'est pareil, lui répondit-elle, surprise.

- Non. Je connais Hermione. Elle est intelligente, drôle, aimable, bien plus forte qu'elle ne le pense, bien plus sensible qu'elle ne l'admet. C'est cet Hermione la que j'aime.

Sur ces paroles, il s'en alla. Indécise, Hermione recommença a réfléchir. Mais la carte qui la contrôlait fit bouillir son sang dans ses veines et lui fit apparaitre la forêt autour d'elle. Elle sombra dans sa folie.

La salle commune des Serpentard était encore vide. Drago était assis dans son fauteuil, Blaise derrière le dossier, Vincent et Gregory de part et d'autre de ce même fauteuil. Pansy et Millicent étaient, elles, devant le fauteuil.

- Est ce que l'une de vous deux pourrait m'expliquer ?

- T'expliquer quoi ? dit Pansy, agressivement. Pourquoi on a décidé de sortir de l'ombre de son altesse, le prince des Serpentard.

- Ou bien, reprit Millicent tout aussi agressivement, parce que quelqu'un et nous en particulier avons dépassé en baute et en charme le grand Drago Malefoy.

- Je ne suis pas qu'une pétasse énamourée accrocher aux basques de son prince charmant. J'ai aussi une vie et des rêves où tu n'a pas ta place.

- Et moi j'ai beau avoir des allures masculines, je n'en suis pas moins sensible. Je ne supporte plus les gens qui nous mettent en boites et qui ne voient que les pétassés siliconé.

Sur ces remontrances, les deux furies sortirent de la salle, laissant les garçons seul.

- Elles ont mangé du lion, fit remarquer Blaise.

Drago secoua la tete.

- Non, c'est plutôt une sorte d'envoutement.

- il ne vaudrait mieux pas en parler aux professeurs, suggéra Gregory.

- Ils ne pourraient rien faire. Laissons ceux a qui c'est la mission, s'en occuper.

- Que faire ? demanda Harry.

- Te tirer les cartes, déclara le Gardien.

- je ne plaisante pas Tai.

- Moi non plus répondis celui-ci. Les cartes peuvent te révéler des choses de l'avenir si tu sais les interpréter.

Ils se trouvaient dans l'appartement que Dumbledore avait mit à la disposition de Danny. Il ressemblait plus à un dortoir avec une salle commune et des chambres individuelles. Harry présentait que son directeur, comme toujours, n'était pas ignorent de la vrai nature de la jeune fille et de son projet. Il avait donc fait en sorte que l'appartement puisse accueillir chaque carte qu'il transformait en humaine.

Harry soupira.

- Comment faire ?

- Prend les cartes en main et prononce la formule "Carte Salarine, par le pouvoir qui est mien, je vous demande de me révéler les arcanes de l'avenir". Puis tu fermeras les yeux et tu laisseras les cartes guider tes mains.

Harry acquiesça et prononça la formule. Il ferma les yeux et disposa les cartes face caches sur le bureau de Danny

- Bravo Harry, dit la jeune carte en battant des mains.

Le Survivant rouvrit les yeux et regarda le dessin que les Cartes avaient tracé.

Il y avait cinq cartes au centre disposes les unes à cotes des autres et en dessus et en dessous, trois cartes disposes en demi-cercle.

Instinctivement, il retourna les cinq cartes du milieu. De gauche à droite il y avait, Thunder, la Foudre, Firey, le Feu, Dream, le Rêve, Time, le Temps et Watherly, l'Eau. il comprit que cela représentait les cinq filles, mais en même temps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher relier les cartes avec ses professeur: La Foudre pour Sophie, l'Eau et le Feu pour Leo et enfin, le Temps et le Rêve pour Theo. Il chassa ces pensées, les trouvant sans rapport avec ce qui le préoccupait. Il retourna les trois cartes du haut. Au sommet, il vit Arrow, la Fleche, et en dessous Shadow, l'Ombre et Power, la Puissance. Cela voulait signifier qu'elles étaient ce qui se cachait dans l'ombre, étaient puissante et utilisaient des flèches.

- Ces cartes te montrent des indices pour trouver l'identité de la carte, dit Tay, en bas, c'est où la trouver.

Harry retourna les trois dernières cartes. Sleep, le Sommeil, Lock, le Verrou et Dash, la Vitesse.

Sleep, voulait dire que cela se passait pendant leur sommeil. C'était logique, Hermione s'était plainte de faires des rêves bizarres. La deuxième carte le laissa perplexe. Le Verrou.

- Que fait un verrou Harry ? demanda Tai.

Un verrou, ça ferme, pensa t'il, si on ferme, c'est que c'est interdit ce qui veut dire...

Il se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Harry, ou vas-tu ?lui cria Tai.

- Il faut que je dise a Ron que ce soir on va faire un tour dans la Forêt Interdite.

- Pourquoi si tôt ?

- Dash, il ne fauta pas perdre de temps.

Le portrait se referma derrière lui. Dans la pièce le petit Gardiens des Cartes les ramassa.

- il devient fort, non ? dit Danny, la tete dans les mains avec un grand sourire.

- Très puissant, même s'il ne s'en rend pas compte...

Eriol toqua à la porte du bureau du professeur Wentworth.

- Entrez, dit une voix hésitante a l'intérieur.

Lorsque le jeune garçon entra, le professeur d'Histoire de la Magie reboutonnait sa chemise en rougissant sous le regard un peu moqueur de son homologue de Soin aux Creatures Magiques qui, pas gêné du tout, était assis sur son bureau, sa chemise ouverte sur son torse blanc.

- Chris, relaxe, dit-il, il en a vu d'autre.

- C'est justement de ça que je voulais vous parler.

- Et que peut-on faire pour le Grand Salazar Serpentard.

Si Eriol remarqua le ton ironique, il n'en fit aucune remarque.

- Où sont les souvenirs de Godric ?

- Quels souvenirs.

Le jeune sorcier savait parfaitement que son professeur savait de quoi il était question. Il avait toujours la désagréable sensation que ces six la savaient tout, ce qui le rendait furieux car il s'était toujours réserver le rôle de l'omniscient. Tentant de garder son calme, il précisa sa question.

- Je parle des souvenirs de moi et de lui.

Léo eut un petit rire.

- Tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'il t'aurait suffit qu'il retrouve ses souvenirs pour qu'il te retombe dans les bras.

Eriol eut du mal à ne pas rougir. C'est exactement ce a quoi il avait pensé.

- Salazar, commença Chris. Tu l'as abandonné. Il t'en a beaucoup voulue. Il a donc cache ses souvenirs dans un endroit ou lui même ne les trouvera pas.

- Où alors?

Il avait presque crie ces mots.

- Un grand amour ne peut se fonder sur des souvenirs lointains, dit Chris, prophétique. Il te faut le reconquérir par la force de tes sentiments et non par la force des souvenirs. Il n'est plus Godric, même s'il en a les souvenir. Godric aimait Salazar. Shaolan n'aime pas encore Eriol.

- A gagner sans peine, on triomphe sans gloire, déclara sentencieusement Leo.

- Que dois-je faire ?

- Le séduire, dit Chris.

- je vois bien le genre: Opération Séduction aux Caraïbes: Leo s'en mêle.

- Tu l'as déjà faite à Harry celle la.

- Ah oui...alors on va peut-être se la jouer plus Barbara Cartland et évitant de se la jouer Shakespeare.

- C'est mieux déjà.

- Tres bien, dit Eriol. Mais ce n'est pas la seule chose dont je voulais vous parler.

- Quoi d'autre?

- Vous étiez au petit déjeuner ce matin.

- Bien sur.

- ces cinq jeunes filles sont elles des vôtres.

- A ton avis, dit Léo avec un sourire presque carnassier.

Au milieu de la nuit, dans la tour des Gryffondor, la porte du dortoir des filles s'ouvrit et deux ombres en sortirent. Hermione et Ginny traversèrent la salle commune déserte a cet heure et traversèrent le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Cache sous la cape d'invisibilité avec Harry, Ron voulut les suivre mais son ami le retint.

- Harry ! Chuchota-t-il. Tu vois bien qu'elles s'en vont.

- Pas la peine de se presser. On risque de se faire repérer. De toute façon, on sait ou elles vont.

Il attendit encore un instant puis ils partirent.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient prés de la cabane de Hagrid, ils s'immobilisèrent. Les cinq filles étaient debout a l'orée de la Foret.

- Que la Chasse commence.

A peine ces mots prononcés qu'elles s'égayèrent dans les bois.

Alors, oubliant toute prudence, Harry et Ron se mirent à la poursuite de leurs amies et non amies. Ils coururent aussi vite qu'ils purent. Malheureusement elles avaient déjà disparut sans faire le moindre bruit.

- Merde, jura Ron, a bout de souffle. On les retrouvera jamais.

- Cherchons.

Ils erraient pendant encore plus d'une demi-heure, tournant, retournant, cherchant dans les fourres et scrutant la cime des arbres.

- Harry regarde ! dit soudain Ron.

- Où ?

- Là, sur le chemin.

Harry regarda. Une branche de lierre pendait au milieu du chemin et ses entrelacs formaient son nom.

Prudemment, il s'approcha des feuilles et les effleuras. Aussitôt, celles ci bougèrent et formèrent une flèche puis elles se défirent complètement et le lierre se mit a ramper rapidement sur le sol.

- Suivons-le, dit Harry en se mettant a poursuivre la plante courante.

- C'est peut-être un piège, dit Ron.

- Je ne crois pas, j'ai sentit la puissance d'une Carte en la touchant.

- Raison de plus, grommela Ron se rappelant que c'était aussi a cause d'une carte qu'ils se retrouvaient tout les deux dans la Forêt Interdite en pleine nuit.

Le lierre les mena a une clairière ou les attendait une femme. En fait de femme, ils virent plutôt une masse de lierre verte qui semblait être ses cheveux et un corps vert feuillage. Woody, l'esprit de la carte de la Forêt se leva et s'approcha de Harry en souriant.

- Ici dans ces bois chargés de Puissance, je peux parler, Chasseur de Cartes. Je peut te dire où se trouvent tes amies si tu le désire.

- Je le veux, répondit Harry.

- Alors, capture-moi.

Harry invoqua son sceptre et enferma de nouveau l'esprit dans sa Carte.

Au même moment, un paquet lui tomba dans les bras. Reconnaissant le paquet que Leo lui envoyait a chaque fois avec un nouveau costume, il voulut le jeter mais il était trop tard. Les habits se collèrent a sa peau sans lui demander son avis. Il portait maintenant un pantalon, un haut, des bottes et des mitaines de cuir vert bouteille ainsi que ses Sai dans des fourreaux attachés a sa ceinture.

Il y avait aussi un mot. Pendant que Ron riait comme une baleine, Harry le lut.

"Pour une fois j'ai fait plus dans l'utile et le confortable

Leo

PS: J'en ai fait un aussi pour Ron"

A peine avait-il lut la dernière phrase qu'il entendit un petit bruit et leva les yeux. Ron portait exactement les même vêtements que lui mais en cuir rouge avec a la place des Sai un couteau de Chasse et un étui pour sa baguette.

Une fois remis de son fou rire, Harry put invoquer Woody. Celle fit pousser des lierres que Harry et Ron dans leur nouvelle tenue suivirent.

Ils s'étaient tellement enfonces dans la forêt qu'ils n'apercevaient même plus les lumières du château. Ils n'étaient jamais allés aussi loin dans cet endroit hostile.

- On est encore loin ? demanda Ron en gémissant.

- J'en sais rien.

Il avança encore quelque mètre et eut un flash.

Il vit Hermione lui sauter dessus par derrière et lui enfoncer un poignard dans le dos. Au même moment, il entendit un bruissement dans le feuillage et se jeta sur le coté, évitant de peu le coup de poignard. Sa meilleur amie roula au sol et se ramassa au sol, accroupie, le couteau brandie.

- Ron ! A couvert ! Dit-il en roulant sur le sol pour éviter le coup de Ginny qu'il avait vu dans un autre flash.

Il se releva et n'eut que le temps de sortir ses Sai de leur fourreau et de bloquer le poignard d'Hermione. Une lutte s'engagea entre les deux amis. Aucun des deux ne voulait céder. Les Sai croises de Harry retenait le couteau d'Hermione qu'elle s'escrimait a vouloir lui enfoncer dans la gorge.

- Hermione ! C'est moi ! C'est Harry ! Je suis ton ami !

- Il n'y a pas d'amis. Il n'y a plus que les chasseurs et leurs proies.

Elle réussit a décoincer son poignard et rejeta Harry qui réussit a se remettre en garde. Hermione se jeta sur lui et enchaina les coups. Harry réussit a les parer avec le peu de connaissance qu'il avait appris au club de duel. Mais la carte qui la possédait était puissante et lui faisait manier le poignard avec une dextérité de professionnelle. Elle réussit par deux fois a le blesser, lui entaillant une fois la joue et l'autre le peu d'espace entre le pantalon et le haut de son habit. Heureusement le cadeau de Leo était très résistant et le protéger des coups aussi bien qu'une armure. Alors qu'elle allait le toucher pour la troisième fois, un rayons rouge le frôla et cueillit Hermione au creux de son ventre, l'envoyant voler plus loin.

Harry se retourna et vit Ron, encore essoufflé et la baguette toujours en l'air. Plus loin, il vit le corps immobile de Ginny. il interrogea son ami du regard.

- Je l'ai stupéfixé.

Au même moment, sortant des buissons environnant, Pansy, Luna et Millicent s'avancèrent vers les garçons, le poignard au claire.

- Bouculiesus, incanta Ron.

Autour d'eux, un bouclier d'un vert acide se forma. Le Gryffondor avait mis en pratique une incantation apprise cette année en cour de sortilège. C'était un bouclier protégeant des attaques physique comme le "protego" des attaques magiques où mental.

Les trois filles se jetèrent sur les deux garçons mais se heurtèrent à la barrière.

- Harry! dit Ron qui commençait à trembler. Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps !

Harry réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Pour pouvoir lutter, il faudrait qu'il sache se battre. Au même moment, il sentit quelque chose au creux de sa main. C'était la Carte Fight, la carte du Combat. Bien qu'ayant un caractère plutôt belliqueux, elle avait aussi de l'honneur et elle ne pouvait laisser un combattant se faire tuer sans intervenir.

Conscient du geste de la carte, Harry la marqua comme sienne et invoqua son sceptre pour l'appeler.

- Carte du Combat, moi Harry, Chasseur de Cartes je te demande de faire mienne la science des armes. FIGHT !

Lorsque Ron s'effondra à genoux, la barrière se brisa et les trois furies se jetèrent sur lui. Mais le poignard de Pansy fut bloquer par un sai, celui de Luna par l'autre et Millicent fendit le vide. Dans son habit de cuir, Harry se tenait près. Les trois filles se ruèrent sur lui mais pas une ne put le toucher. A chaque fois qu'elles frappaient, vif comme l'éclair, il en coinçait deux avec ses sai et évitait la dernière. Il ne pouvait adopter qu'une attitude défensive car, si les deux Serpentard et lui avaient été ennemis, ils étaient allies dans leur combat au sein de la FEE du Chaos. Cependant, la carte ne l'abandonna pas. Harry savait exactement ce qu'il devait faire. Au moment ou il parait Pansy et Millicent, il fit un petit mouvement de poignet qui les désarma tout en envoyant son pied sur le poignet de Luna qui dut lâcher son poignard. Il ne leur laissa pas le temps de se ressaisir, il leur donna a chacune un petit coup sur la nuque qui les mit a terre.

Tout en reprenant sa respiration, il remit ses sai dans leur fourreau et s'agenouilla près de Ron.

- Ca vat ?

Le roux acquiesça. Il avait use pas mal d'énergie pour maintenir la barrière et était fatigue.

Ils restèrent donc encore quelques minutes a genoux pour reprendre leur respiration.

- Il faut qu'on les rassemble, dit alors Harry.

Mais au moment où il dit ses paroles, un bruissement et un cri lui fait tourner la tete. Hermione qui venait de se réveiller, fonçait sur ses amis. Harry sortit ses sai, prêt a faire face. Mais au dernier moment, la surprise se peignit sur le visage de la jeune fille. Harry profita de son inattention et, d'un rapide coup sur la nuque, l'étala pour son compte.

- C'est fini ? demanda Ron.

- Pas encore.

Ils allongèrent les cinq Chasseuses les une a coté des autre. Harry prit son sceptre et essaya de sentir la Carte, la carte qui se tapi dans l'ombre, qui utilise des flèches, la carte qui est forte, mais belle aussi.

- Amazona, dit-il

Les jeunes filles se mirent a briller d'une lueur violette et jaune pale mélangés. Harry vit se former deux esprits de cartes, Hunt, la Chasse et Charm, la Beauté. Les deux couleurs se rassemblèrent et formèrent un nouvel esprit. Les deux Cartes, dans leur solitude, s'étaient rassemblées pour en faire une nouvelle, Amazona, la Belle Chasseresse.

- Par les pouvoir qui m'on été conféré, moi Harry, Chasseur de Carte, je t'ordonne de reprendre ta forme originelle !

Il eut l'impression de voir une larme au coin de l'œil de l'esprit lorsqu'il retourna dans la carte. Les paroles d'Hermione et de Ginny lui revinrent a l'esprit. Elles voulaient être libres. Mais ce désir de liberté ce n'étaient pas elle qui l'exprimait mais Amazona. Harry leva la Carte en l'air pour prononcer l'incantation.

- Carte de la Belle Chasseresse je te demande d'apparaitre. Moi Harry, Chasseur de Carte, je souhaite que tu te tiennes a mes cotés. Intègre un corps humain pour te montrer.

La Carte se mit a briller et disparut. à La place se tenait une jeune fille rousse aux habits de cuirs avec une cape de fourrure, un arc et une épée au cote.

Harry la regarda en souriant mais ses jambes le trahirent et il s'évanouit.

- Master, murmura la carte.

Elle le rattrapa avant qu'il ne s'écrase sur le sol. Ron se précipita sur son ami en l'appelant.

La fatigue écrasait Harry de tout son poids. Il regarda un dernière fois la carte et lui donna un nom.

- Deirdre.

Et il s'évanouit.

La nouvellement nomme lui caressa la joue, puis elle le rendit a Ron et s'évanouit dans les bois. Ron se retrouva tout seul avec six personnes évanouis autour de lui.

Le Gryffondor, toujours fatigué par son précédent sort bougea légèrement. Ce faisant, son genou heurta quelque chose de dure. Aussitôt, il entendit une voix comme celles qu'il avaient entendu une semaine auparavant avec Blaise. La voix lui disait bienvenue, elle lui disait a quelle point elle était contente de le voire, etc...

La tete de Ron le tournait. Machinalement, il creusa le sol pour voire sur quoi son genou s'était cogne. C'était un os.

Sa tete tournait de plus en plus. Derrière la voix, il entendit des bruits de sabots. La vue du jeune sorcier commençait a se troublait. Il voyait la silhouette floue de centaures. Avant de glisser dans les ténèbres, el vit descendre du premier hybride une silhouette humaine. La dernière chose qu'il se rappelait s'était l'éclat roux de ses cheveux et le vert de sa longue robe.

Á suivre…


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16: Neville

Ce dimanche la, le ciel de Grande Bretagne était très dégagé. On aurait même put dire qu'il faisait beau. Mais ce terme est quasi inexistant dans ce pays, surtout en cette fin d'automne. Le parc était gorge des eaux des pluies qui étaient tombaient les jours précédent et les fleurs du jardin resplendissaient. En cette saison, il n'y avait guerre que des chrysanthèmes, certaines plantes grasses et une variété spéciale de Roses qui fleurissaient tout au long de l'année.

Il n'était que six heure et demie du matin et, déjà, Neville Longdubat s'occupait des fleurs.

Neville, ce jeune sorcier presque cracmol aux cheveux aussi blond que ses yeux étaient noirs et a la peau d'albâtre adorait jardiner. Il n'était pas doué dans de nombreuses matières mais excellait en Herbologie. Son rêve était de devenir Botaniste. Malheureusement ce n'était pas ce que souhaitait sa Grand Mère. La vénérable femme poussait le jeune garçon à faire honneur à ses parents auror, en le devenant à son tour. Malheureusement, le pauvre jeune homme n'avait rien à voir avec ses glorieux parents.

En effet, M et Mme Longdubat avaient été de grand aurors avent ce jour funeste ou ils furent torturés par Bellatrix Lestrange et y laissèrent la raison. Ils étaient depuis ce jour la internes a la Clinique Sainte-Mangouste et leur était ne s'était pas amélioré en presque dix-sept ans.

A cause du soleil qui commençait à se faire haut, il portait un chapeau de paille et ses gants étaient maculés de terre de même que son tablier. Il faisait partie du très méconnue Club de Jardinage, méconnue parce qu'il en était le seul membre.

Neville regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était presque neuf heures. Il ôta tout son attirail, se lava les mains dans la fontaine aux nénuphars ou se prélassait son crapaud Trevor, et retourna au château pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

Lorsqu'il entra, des rumeurs parcouraient la Grande Salle. Il en chercha la cause et resta plusieurs minutes la bouche ouverte, debout au milieu des deux ranges de tables. Il avait aperçu Ginny Weasley. Il était sortit avec elle a un moment et avait rompu. Comme il la voyait maintenant, d'un seul mot d'elle, il se serait jeté à terre. Elle dégageait une aura furieuse et ses yeux brulaient de colère envers son frère qu'elle engueulait devant toute la Grande Salle. Sa chevelure de feu semblait onduler dans son dos et ses vêtements de cuir semblaient être le fourreau dont elle était l'épée. Belle et brillante, elle se révélait dangereuse.

La jeune fille rejeta sa chaise en arrière et quitta la Grande Salle. Au passage, une mèche de ses cheveux effleura Neville qui voulut lui courir après. Apres un instant de réflexion, c'est ce qu'il décida de faire et il sortit à son tour. Malheureusement, il avait trop réfléchie et elle avait disparue. Alors qu'il la cherchait dans les couloirs, quelqu'un s'approcha de lui par derrière.

- Et bien Monsieur Longdubat, On délaisse ses fleurs ?

Cette voix mielleuse, froide et, aux oreilles de Neville, terriblement sexy, ne pouvait appartenir qu'a une seul personne: le cauchemar des élèves et de lui en particulier, Severus Rogue, Le Maitre des Potions.

Cheveux longs, noirs et graisseux, yeux bleus glacés, peau diaphane, corps harmonieux, caractère de cochon et, aux yeux de Neville, sexy.

Il aurait put devenir bon en potion, en pratique du moins, s'il n'avait été, des le premier cours, troublé par ce professeur. Cet être qui n'aimait personne, cet être de l'ombre qui préférait pousser les autres vers la lumière a sa place, mais, sans le montrer, comme s'il avait peur qu'on le perce a jour ou tout simplement par ignorance du moyen d'y arriver. Neville avait toujours vue dans toutes ses remarques désobligeantes, en même temps un encouragement a la progression mais aussi une profonde envie que personne ne pénètre ses barrières.

- Je...heu...je enfin euh...je...

- Je pense qu'il vous faudrait réviser votre grammaire. Apres le sujet, on a le verbe et le complément.

- Ou...oui Monsieur.

C'était toujours comme ca, il n'arrivait jamais à aligner deux idées cohérentes quand il était en sa présence. Severus prenait cela pour de la peur alors que ce n'était que de la timidité.

Severus lui jeta un rictus et s'éloigna, ses robes volant autour de lui, lui donnant des airs de chauve souris géante.

Neville soupira en se traitant de tous les noms. Ce n'était pas encore aujourd'hui qu'il allait pouvoir briller devant lui.

Le dos courbé par la contrariété, il retourna au jardin. Quelqu'un y était. Assis sur la margelle du bassin, le professeur Theodore Herzicos discutait avec quelqu'un qu'il ne voyait pas. Il se rapprocha et vit que le jeune homme était en pleine conversation avec...Trevor, son crapaud.

Lorsque Neville arriva, ils interrompirent leur discussion.

- Bonjour Neville, dit Theo sans le regarder bien évidement.

- Bonjour Professeur. Que faite vous la ?

- J'étais venu respirer le parfume des fleurs de bon matin et en m'asseyant prés de ce bassin, j'ai été abordé par Trevor.

- il vous a "abordé"? Il vous a parlé ?

- En crapaud oui.

- Et vous comprenez ?

- Tu sais, quand on a appris a parler grenouille, après ce n'est qu'une question d'accent.

Neville crut qu'il se moquait de lui, mais le ton du professeur était d'une telle franchise qu'il était impossible de ne pas le croire.

- Tu es soucieux.

- A quoi voyez-vous ca ?

- Je ne vois pas, dit Theo avec un sourire, je sens.

Neville se mordit la lèvre.

- Désolé.

- Donc, j'ai raison, oui ou non ?

- Euh...oui.

Il plongea la main dans la manche de sa robe et en sortit un jeu de tarot. Ce n'était pas un jeu de tarot ordinaire, c'était un tarot floral. Chaque carte représentait une fleur et chaque fleur avait une signification différente. Theo le posa devant lui dans les aires ou il resta suspendu. Puis d'un geste de la main, il les déploya en éventail.

- Tire en une.

- Vous aller me tirer les cartes ?

- Je suis professeur de Divination, non?

- Oui mais...

- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

- Oh et puis après tout...

Il laissa sa main errer le long de l'éventail et choisi une carte qu'il tendit a Theo

- Je sens...un amour dit il finalement après avoir suivie le relief de la carte et son nom. Une rose rouge, la passion.

La, se dit Neville, il ne se mouille pas beaucoup vu que c'était chose normal pour un jeune garçon de son âge.

Il en tira une autre.

- L'alcée Panachée. Tu as peur que ce soit un amour à sens unique.

La non plus, il ne s'agençait pas trop car s'était la plus grande peur des gens jeune, se voire refuser son amour.

Il tira une troisième carte.

- La cigüe bleue, attachement dans la douleur. Tu vois souvent cette personne, mais plus par obligation que par simple choix.

Neville frémit. Comment pouvait-il savoir cela avec une seule carte.

Theo prit la quatrième carte que le jeune garçon lui tendait.

- Le Narcisse. Cette personne est froide envers toi, voire même insultante, elle ne voit pas l'amour que tu lui porte et, ajouta t'il en prenant une cinquième et une sixième carte que Neville lui tendait, cette personne t'intimide, le bleuet, timidité, car elle est plus vieille que toi, l'Arum Rouge.

- Co...Comment savez-vous cela ?

- Mais, les cartes Neville, rien que les cartes. La septième maintenant.

Il prit la carte et la caressa doucement, comme une personne qu'on aime.

- Le Camélia Rouge. Cette personne et pour toi la plus belle. Même si peu de gens l'apprécie, toi tu vois en lui des qualités que les autres ignorent.

Neville déglutit. Il était bluffe.

- Dernières carte, je te pris.

Neville les lui tendis.

- Ah, un obstacle, dit Theo en faisant courir ses doigts sur le papier glace de la première carte. La personne que tu aime souffre elle aussi d'amour pour quelqu'un.

Neville sentit son cœur s'arrêter dans sa poitrine.

- Mais je pense que tu fais un adversaire honorable.

- Honorable ? Honorable ! S'insurgea Neville. Mais je n'arrive a la cheville de personne, je ne peux pas gagner contre une autre personne.

- c'est aussi un amour à sens unique, tu à toutes tes chances de faire pencher la balance en ta faveur. La dernière carte est la feuille de glaïeul, cette personne est morte.

- Et comment puis-je faire ? Dite le moi. Ou plutôt, dite moi ce que disent les cartes.

- Les cartes ne savent pas tout.

- Je croyais que vous voyaient dans l'avenir.

- Quel avenir? Il n'y en a pas qu'un. Il existe des futures ou tu es dans les bras de Severus et d'autre ou tu n'y es pas.

Neville blêmit.

- Vous saviez, ce sont les cartes qui vous l'ont dit ?

- Non, ça je le savais, en fait, ce tirage ne faisait que confirmer mes pensées.

Neville gémit.

- Alors est ce que je vais pouvoir être...être avec Severus.

Il avait savouré prononcer le prénom de son professeur comme Dumbledore suce ses bonbons au citron, avec délectation.

- Cela ne dépend que de toi, Neville, que de toi et de tes choix. Mais si tu veux un conseil, va voire Léo et explique lui la situation, il t'aidera.

Il relava un peu la tête puis dit encore.

- Mon taxi est arrivé, je vais devoir te laisser.

Un ombre s'étendit sur Neville qui frémit. Il se retourna et vit la silhouette de Calieron, le professeur Vampire, se découper dans la lumière du Soleil. Neville frémit car le Vampire l'avait toujours mit mal a l'aise.

- Bonjour Neville, dit il de sa voix de velours sombre.

Puis il se tourna vers Theo et se pencha pour le prendre dans ses bras à la façon d'une mariée. Il le prit aussi délicatement que s'il avait été fait de cristal. Il usait avec Theo d'une douceur et d'une prudence qui n'était pas en rapport avec son grand corps musclé.

Il s'éloigna âpres que Theo eut dit au revoir à Neville et a Trevor. Sur le chemin, Theo eut un petit rire.

- Pourquoi ris-tu ?

- Je viens d'envoyer Neville voire Léo pour des histoires de cœur. Avec Harry et Eriol, ca lui en fait trois. Le pauvre, il va devenir un véritable professeur de l'amour.

- Cela lui va bien, et a Chris aussi. Léo s'occupe de leur enseigner a charmer et Chris a aimer. Ils forment un beau couple.

- Mmm, acquiesça Theo en posant sa tete au creux de l'épaule de son époux.

Ce fut le lendemain que la nouvelle tomba. Le professeur Rogue avait disparut. Personne ne l'avait vu depuis la veille et il n'était venu ni au petit déjeuner, ni même a son premier cour. A midi, Dumbledore avait donc fait l'annonce de sa disparition.

Beaucoup d'élèves étaient soulagés (dont Harry et Ron). Mais Neville se rongeait les ongles d'inquiétude et s'il avait été attaqué par Vous-Savez-Qui ? Et s'il était blesse ? Ou souffrant ? Ou même mort ?

Il se gifla mentalement et repris ses esprits. Comme disait sa grand mère, avec des si on pourrait mettre sa collection de chapeau en bouteille. Il décida donc de prendre son mal en patience et, même si l'inquiétude le rongeait, il ne devait pas céder à la panique.

Malheureusement, c'était plus facile à dire qu'a faire. Plus les jours passaient et plus il perdait l'appétit et le sommeil. Ses pommettes devenaient de plus en plus creuses et ses cernes de plus en plus grosses et noir.

Enfin, le vendredi, on annonça qu'il avait été retrouve en bordure du lac. Neville se jeta dans le Hall pour le voir arriver. Mais ce qu'il vit l'arrêta net. Le professeur n'était pas seul. Remus Lupin l'accompagnait. Mais le pire, c'est qu'il avait la cape de Severus sur les épaules et son propriétaire a coté le tenant par les épaules. Tout a sa tristesse, il ne remarqua pas a quel point Severus était sexy sans sa robe, avec son jean noir et son débardeur de la même couleur.

Blessé, meurtri au cœur, Neville quitta le Hall et alla épancher son chagrin dans le jardin.

Il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Il aurait voulut tout détruire. Il prit l'un des pieds de Chrysanthème et failli l'arracher de terre. Mais il ne put s'y résoudre. Il s'était trop occuper de ces fleurs pour les détruire. Il aurait même été incapable de détruire n'importe quelle fleur.

Ses larmes continuaient à couler. Elles glissaient le long de ses joues et elles tombaient par terre ou elles roulaient sur le sol jusqu'au dehors du jardin. La, elle coulait le long d'une pente douce et semblait se multiplier. De simples gouttes, elles devinèrent ruisseau. Puis le ruisseau devint rivière, puis fleuve, puis lac. Un lac de larmes salées se formait au bas de la pente, de plus en plus large, de plus en plus remuant. Jusqu'a ce qu'une immense vague se format et se mette a déferler vers le jardinet.

Neville entendit rapidement le bruit de la vague. Il regardait horrifié cette immense masse d'eau qui se dirigeait vers lui sans pour autant bouger. Il porta un regard vers les fleurs du jardin et se rappela des heures qu'il avait passe a les disposé, à les arroser, à les bichonner. Il était si content quand il leur parlait gentiment car elles en devenaient plus belles.

Dans un geste irréfléchie, il se posta entre la vague et son jardin, les bras en croix, comme pour arrêter le désastre.

Au moment ou la vague l'atteignait, il ferma les yeux. Mais ne sentant rien venir, il les rouvrit. L'eau déferlante était bloquer par un mur de buis sortit de terre juste a ses pieds. Il voulut crier victoire, mais le mur de verdure se mit a trembler avant de céder. La masse d'eau salée emporta Neville et noya le jardin.

Le jeune garçon suffoquait. Il tentait bien d'essayer de remonter a la surface, mais le tumulte des eaux l'en empêchait. Alors que l'air commençait sérieusement a lui manquer, il sentit une main le prendre au collet et le tirer de l'eau. La personne qui l'avait sauve le déposa sur un rocher ou, a genoux, il recracha l'eau qu'il avait avale. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit Harry se servir de son sceptre pour enfermer la carte.

Peu a peu, l'eau se retira et il put redescendre de son rocher.

- Neville, ça vat ?

Le jeune garçon acquiesça puis, affolé, il courut jusqu'au jardin, mais il était trop tard. Ce qui l'attendait était un véritable carnage. Une parties des puis était par terre et la moitié des arbres étaient déchirés. Des parterres de fleurs il ne restait plus rien que quelques fleurs éparpillées, salie par la boue. Le bassin s'était vide de tous ses nénuphars et des poissons battaient de la queue, à l'aire libre. De Trevor, pas une trace.

En premier, Neville se dépêcha de remettre les poissons à l'eau. Puis il regarda ce qu'il y avait à sauver. Il n'y avait rien, tout était arracher, détruit, noyé. Il s'agenouilla dans la boue et pris une rose blanche qui trônait, enfoncée dans la boue et dont les pétales lui tombèrent entre les doigts.

- A quoi bon.

Harry se rapprocha et lui mit la main sur l'épaule.

- Neville, je suis désolé, si je peux…

-Non, c'est bon, laisse moi seul.

-Tu es sure ?

- S'il te plait.

Harry acquiesça et s'en alla, laissant Neville a genoux dans la terre détrempé

Il ne savait s'il parlait de son amour déçu ou bien de son jardin détruit.

- la nature donne, la nature prend...dit une voix dans son dos.

Il se retourna et Vit Theo, appuyé sur un bâton, sa belle robe verte trainant dans la boue. Trevor se tenait sur son épaule et coassait joyeusement.

- ...Et la nature rend.

Il étendit sa main ferme au dessus du sol et, tout doucement, l'ouvrit.

Au fur et a mesure de son mouvement, la terre s'asséchait, redevenait grasse et de nouvelles pousses apparurent. Les hais se comblèrent et les arbres firent des bourgeons qui firent repousser les arbres par dessus leur dépouille. De tout part, le jardin revivait.

Quand la main de Theo fut toute ouverte, le jardin resplendissait à nouveau.

- La nature, quoi qu'il lui arrive, renait toujours de ses cendres...

Il se pencha vers Neville et lui releva la tete.

- Il suffit de lui laisser sa chance.

Et il lui tendit une carte. Ce n'était pas une carte avec une fleur, mais avec une colombe. La colombe de l'Espoir.

Á suivre…


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17: Les profondeurs insoupçonnées de Poudlard

Neville Longdubat, pensait Severus Rogue. Etait l'une de ses plus grandes déceptions. Il avait très bien connu ses parents lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard, deux Serdaigle très brillants dans leurs études. Puis plus tard comme aurors. Il ne leur ressemblait en aucun point. C'était un élève, qui frisait la débilité, il était mièvre et rêveur. Il aurait pensé qu'il n'avait pas sa place a Gryffondor mais plutôt a Poufsouffle si lors de sa cinquième année, il n'avait accompagne Potter et sa clique au ministère et tenue tête a Bellatrix Lestrange. Il pouvait être doué, mais il ne s'en donnait pas les moyens. Il se bornait à apprendre sur une seul matière, l'Herbologie, alors qu'avec de la patience et de l'obstination, il pouvait aussi bien devenir doué dans toutes les matières. Sauf en Potion ou, la, il ne voyait aucun remède a sa débilité crasse.

"Franchement, pensa-t-il, confondre un plant de mandragore et une pousse de gingembre. Sous mon nez en plus !"

- Severus

L'austère professeur de Potion se retourna vers le loup garou qu'il avait reconnu.

- Qu'y a-t-il Remus.

- Ne prend cet air de bouledogue avec moi. Je viens juste te remettre un message de la part de Dumbledore.

- Et pourquoi ne vient-il pas me le remettre lui-même, ce vieux fou.

Remus sourit en entendant Severus traiter leur directeur de la sorte. Il n'ignorait le respect que l'espion vouait à son mentor.

- Il voulait sans doute que ce soit moi qui te le remette.

- Stupide, marmonna Severus.

Ils marchaient de concert dans un couloir, et, tout a leur discussion, ils n'avaient pas remarqué qu'ils se trouvaient dans un vieux couloir désaffecté.

- Zut, je me suis trompé de chemin, grogna le maitre des cachots.

- On est ou la ? demanda Remus.

- Dans une galerie des cachots...je pense.

- Tu pense ? Tu veux dire que toi, le maitre des cachots, tu ne les connais pas comme le fond de ta poche.

Remus éclata de rire.

- Et comment veux-tu? dit Severus que le rire du loup garous énervait. Il doit y avoir des kilomètres de galeries sous ce château. La colline tout sur laquelle Poudlard est en fait un gigantesque gruyère.

- Je l'ignorais, dit Remus, surprit.

- Entre les cachots, les passages secrets et les canalisations, Poudlard est peut-être plus étendus en dessous du sol qu'au dessus. Les Fondateurs ont voulues en faire un lieu ou les élèves pourront se cacher en cas de guerre.

- Dis donc, tu en sais des choses.

- Pff, tu en saurais autant si tu avais lu "les secrets de Poudlard" qui se trouve a la bibliothèque.

Remus eut un petit rire.

- Tu sais à qui tu me fait penser ?

- Non, mais je sens que je vais bientôt le savoir.

- A Hermione.

Severus faillit s'étouffer.

- Elle prend exactement le même ton que toi pour dire a Harry et Ron de lire ""L'histoire de Poudlard"".

- Je ne ressemble pas du tout à cet espèce de Miss je-sais-tout.

- Si et c'est pour ca qu'elle t'énerve tellement et que tu laisse ton cher filleul la torturer. Elle te rappelle toi au même âge. Seulement toi, tu étais seul.

- TAIS-TOI !!!

Il avait cria tellement fort, que l'écho de son cri se répercuta contre les murs. Pendant quelques secondes, il ne se passa rien puis la terre se mit a trembler.

- Ca s'effondre !

De gros morceaux de plafond leur tombaient dessus. Ils se mirent courir pour les éviter.

Le grondement s'arrêta et les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent en soufflant.

Ils s'étaient enfoncer un peu plus dans le labyrinthe des cachots et maintenant, ils ne pouvaient plus en sortir. Le passage était obstrue par des pierres.

- On est coince, Dit Severus.

- Et si on se frayait un chemin a coup de baguette ?

- On risque de se prendre tout sur la tete encore une fois.

- Tu as raison. Bon, conclut Remus. Il ne nous reste plus qu'a marcher.

Ils suivirent le couloir illumines par la lumière de leurs baguettes.

Au bout de plusieurs heures de déambulations, ils n'étaient pas plus avancés et erraient toujours dans les cachots. Ils avaient heureusement marqués leur chemin et pouvaient retournes en arrière a tout moment.

Ils profitèrent d'arriver dans une grande salle pour se reposer.

- Tu sais ou on est ? demanda Remus.

- Je n'en ais pas la moindre idée, répondit Severus en s'asseyant sur le sol.

Il remarqua alors que Remus tremblait faiblement, les mains sur les bras.

- Tu as froid ?

- Non, c'est rien. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Il mit sa tete dans ses genoux et ferma les yeux. Il sentit alors un tissu se poser sur ses épaules. Il relava la tete et écarquilla les yeux.

Severus lui avait pose sa robe sur les épaules et reste avec ses seuls habits. C'est ceux ci qui étonnèrent l'ex Gryffondor.

Il portait un jean noir hyper moulant retenu par une ceinture de cuir clouté. Le haut qu'il portait était sans manche mais un col roule et était si près du corps qu'il reproduisait le moindre de ses muscles.

Remus siffla.

- Quoi ? dit Rogue en rougissant

- Je ne savais pas que tu mettais ce genre de fringues.

Le Maitre des Potions ne répondit pas.

- Merci dit finalement Remus. Mais toi, tu n'as pas froid.

- Tu plaisante, je suis presque ne nage.

- Brrr, je me demande comment tu fais, il fait au moins moins huit mille.

Ils reprirent leur chemin et ne s'arrêtèrent que perclus de fatigues. Ils trouvèrent un cachot ou il y avait deux couches et s'endormirent.

Ce n'est que le lendemain en fin de journées qu'ils sortirent des cachots. Au bout d'un couloir, le mur s'était effondre et s'ouvrait sur une série de galeries naturelle. La soif et la faim les tenaillaient. Heureusement ils trouvèrent une rivière souterraine ou ils purent étancher leur soif. Ils firent apparaitre des gourdes et les remplirent avec l'eau limpide. Ils se trouvaient dans une immense caverne recouverte de mousse et de plantes phosphorescentes. L'eau elle même émettait une lueur rose à cause des algues qui tapissait le fond de son lit.

C'est donc le ventre vide qu'ils se couchèrent. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Remus s'aperçu qu'il s'était blottie contre Severus pendant la nuit. Justement qu'il s'en rendait compte, celui-ci s'éveilla et voyant Remus si proche, se mit a rougir.

- Tu es mignon au réveil.

- Ne recommence pas s'il te plait.

- Et pourquoi donc ? Combien de temps ca a dure nous deux ? Six mois ?

- Sept, murmura Severus.

- Tu vois, tu le sais mieux que moi.

- Ce n'était pas une relation saine.

- Non mais je rêve ? Si je me rappelle bien, c'est toi qui es venu me voir en pleur.

- Mais nous ne nous aimions pas, dit Severus. Ce n'était qu'une façade pour cacher notre peine de l'avoir perdu.

- C'est sur que j'étais surprit d'entendre que mon meilleur ami avait fait fondre ton cœur de glace comme...il avait prit le mien.

- C'est pour cela que ce n'était pas bon. Il est mort. Il faut oublier. Aucun de nous deux ne l'aura.

- De tout façon, toi, tu n'aurais jamais put l'avoir.

C'était méchant. Remus s'en rendait bien compte, mais il était si en colère qu'il voulait lui faire mal.

Cela réussit car, fou de rage, Severus se jeta sur lui.

Les deux hommes roulèrent sur le sol en se battant. Ils ne se rendirent comptes qu'ils étaient proches de la rivière que lorsqu'ils tombèrent dans l'eau.

C'était une rivière souterraine qui n'avait jamais été chauffe par le soleil. Elle était donc glacée. Remus se débattait autant qu'il le pouvait mais le courant était trop fort et il ne pouvait rejoindre la rive. De plus l'eau glacée commençait à pénétrer ses os. Au bout d'un moment, le froid était si intense qu'il ne sentait plus ses membres. Il cessa bientôt de se débattre et se laissa couler. Mais une main le saisi par le col de sa robe et le ramena vers la surface.

D'une main, Severus battait frénétiquement l'eau et il avait passe l'autre sous les bras de Remus pour le presser contre son torse. Apres ce qui lui sembla des heures à nager, Severus réussit à atteindre le rivage. Il tira Remus sur la pierre et réussit à reprendre sa respiration. Mais ils n'étaient pas encore sauvés pour autant. Ils étaient mouilles et même si, étrangement, il ne ressentait pas le froid de l'eau, Remus, lui, était frigorifie. Son visage était presque bleu et il tremblait de tous ses membres. Tout d'abord, il lui enleva tout ses vêtements trempés. Puis il ramassa des pierres et les disposa en cercle autour du loup garou et, a l'aide d'une formule, les fit bruler. Puis il enleva lui même ses vêtements et se coucha contre Remus en le serrant très fort pour partager sa chaleur. Il le sera si fort que, sans s'en rendre compte, son corps se mit a aspirer le froid du corps de Remus.

- Est ce qu'ils sont sauves ?

- Pour le moment, je pense que oui, ne vous en faite pas professeur.

- J'ai horreur de cette appellation, dit Leo.Ca fait…vieu

Il se trouvait dans le Cœur avec Eriol et Rowen. Les deux fondateurs assis dans leur fauteuil et le jeune milicien debout entre eux.

- Je trouve qu'ils ont une grande résistance, dit Rowen.

- C'est normal, dit Eriol, Remus Lupin est un loup garou et Severus Rogue...

- Cela n'à rien avoir, l'interrompit Leo.

- Ah bon ? Et pourquoi cela ? demanda Rowen.

- Vous êtes bien curieux. Pour en revenir a nos deux baka là, Que vat il se passer ?

- Mmh, je pense qu'ils vont avoir à faire aux Scintiloniens...

Severus se réveilla en entendant des voix autour de lui.

Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa avec un mouvement de recul. Autour de lui et Remus se tenait des êtres qui ne devaient plus exister depuis plus des milliers d'années.

C'était des êtres humanoïdes, c'est à dire que leur corps ressemblait a celui des humains. Là s'arrêtait la similitude. Leur peau avait des teintes grises bleuté ou vert et même jaune qui s'illuminait a chaque paroles qu'ils prononçaient dans un idiome fait de gargouillement et de sons roques. Leurs yeux étaient immense et tout noir avec en leur centre une pupille lumineuse. La couleur de cette pupille changeait d'un individu a l'autre faisant un festival de couleur. Leurs cheveux avaient la blancheur de l'os et étaient le plus souvent très long. De ce que Severus savait, ce peuple était civilise depuis bien plus longtemps que les humains et pour preuve ils portaient des vêtements. Ce n'était que des justes au corps et des collants mais ils étaient faits dans une matière inconnue. Il ne semblait pas y avoir de femmes dans le groupe mais en regardant bien il s'aperçut qu'en faits elles étaient très semblables aux hommes et ne se différenciait d'eux que par leur appareil génital qui apparaissait (ou nom) a cause des bas moulants. Il semblait cependant y avoir deux groupes différends de personnes. Une partie portait des vêtements blanc frappé d'un demi soleil noir et le même symbole mais blanc tatoué sur leur épaule et inversement, d'autres étaient habille de noir avec un croissant de lune blanc sur leur habit et noir sur leur épaule.

A ce moment, Remus se réveilla et aperçu l'attroupement. Il prit peur et se serra contre Severus.

L'un des hommes se pencha vers eux et leur parla dans un anglais hésitant.

- Vous...être...Humain ?

Severus acquiesça.

- vous suivre nous.

Le maitre des Potions rougit. Lui et Remus étaient nus et leurs vêtements n'étaient pas du tout sec.

- Mais, nous sommes nus

L'homme pencha la tete sur le coté en signe d'incompréhension.

- Nous n'avons pas d'habit.

Il toucha le juste au corps de l'homme puis son torse nu.

L'homme eut un éclair de compréhension et s'approcha de l'un de ses camarades qui portait un sac. Il en sortit deux justes au corps, deux collants et deux paires de sandales grises et les donna au deux humains qui s'en revêtirent. A peine avaient-ils lacés les sandales que leurs vêtements changèrent de couleur. Celui de Remus devint rouge frappé d'une sphère incandescente et celui de Severus, cyan frappé de cristaux de glaces.

Il y eut des murmures dans le groupe et finalement, l'homme qui leur avait demandé de les suivre leur fit le signe du départ. Les derniers prirent leurs vêtements encore humide et les placèrent dans leur sac.

Le groupe passa dans des galeries sombres. Les pupilles des êtres étaient dilatés et fournissaient la lumière nécessaire au voyage.

- Severus, murmura Remus, qui sont ces gens ?

- Je ne suis pas sur...j'ai lue quelque chose a leur sujet mais soit, ils n'auraient pas dut exister, soit, ils auraient disparus.

- Qu'est ce que c'est alors ?

- Je pense que ce sont des Atlantes.

- Surpris non, dit Eriol.

- Pas tellement, j'ai appris à rayer ce mot de mon vocabulaire, répondit Leo.

Enfin, ils virent une lumière au bout du tunnel.

C'était l'entrée d'une grotte immense dans laquelle se dressait la ville des Atlantes. Le plafond était tapissé de cristaux qui renvoyaient la lumière et donnait à la ville un éclairage fantastique. Les bâtiments étaient tous fait d'un matériau blanc semblable à de l'ivoire ou noir semblable à de l'ébène.

Des plantes poussaient dans des jardins et luisaient d'une lumière phosphorescente.

La cité elle même était construite sur une hauteur et au sommet se dressait un temple où, au dessus de lui, creusé dans la roche, les deux signes qui ornaient les vêtements des hommes, le croissant de lune et le demi-soleil étaient emboité.

Le groupe mena Remus et Severus en haut de la cité. Ils furent accueilli au sommet par un vieillard a la barbe blanche. Il portait un manteau de la même matière que les vêtements des guerriers mais gris perle, frappe du double symbole solaire et lunaire.

- Bienvenue Humains. Sa peau grise pale s'illuminait d'une lueur de la même couleur à chacune de ses paroles.

- Suivez moi je vous pris.

Il les conduisit à travers un péristyle gigantesque, puis il les fit pénétrer dans le naos du temple. La statue du Dieu que ces Atlantes vénéraient était à la mesure du temple. C'était un animal chimérique avec une tete de lion à la crinière et la queue de serpent. Ses pattes avaient de longues griffes, comme un animal fouisseur et il portait une gigantesque paire d'aile de rapace dans le dos.

Au pied de cette statue des coussins étaient étalés par terre.

Remus et Severus furent invite par leur hôte a s'assoir et il s'assit lui même avec une dextérité étonnante pour son âge.

- Je vous souhaite la bienvenue a Néo Atlantis.

- J'avais donc vu juste, dit Severus. Vous êtes les Atlantes.

- C'est ainsi que l'on nous a appelle. En vérité nous sommes un peuple appelé Scintiloniens. Il y a des milliers d'années nous vivions dans une immense ile au centre de ce que vous appelez l'océan Atlantique. Un changement brutal de l'axe de la Terre a engloutie notre ile, mais notre civilisation a survécue grâce a sa technologie en vivant sous terre ou elle a subie l'évolution que vous voyez. Seulement, nous avions beau être toujours la, notre société périclitait. Nous étions au bord du gouffre lorsque les quatre personnes que vous appelez les Fondateurs sont venues nous tirer de notre retraite. Ils ont demandé l'aide de notre Esprit protecteur Dral'duop (il montra la statue) pour qu'il devienne l'esprit de l'école qu'ils voulaient créer. En échange, ils ont proposé de s'occuper de nous et de nous installer près de celui que nous considérons comme notre Dieu. C'est ainsi que notre civilisation a survécu et a put reprendre son évolution en apprenant la technologie de ces gens o combien différente de la notre.

- Avouez que vous êtes étonné, Léo, et vous le serez encore plus par leur mode de vie.

- Maintenant que je les ai vues, j'en doute, d'autant plus que j'ai déjà vue leur symbole quelque part.

Le petit sourire satisfait de Leo énervait beaucoup Eriol qui avait horreur que quelqu'un en sache plus que lui.

- Maintenant, j'aimerais que vous vous présentiez.

- Excusez-nous de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt. Je m'appelle Severus Rogue, et je suis professeur de Potion a Poudlard.

- Et moi je me nomme Remus Lupin et j'ai été Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal pendant un an à Poudlard.

- Mmh, je vois. Je suis Nethelias, grand prêtre de Dral'duop.

A ce moment, des serviteurs amenèrent des victuailles et les déposèrent devant les deux sorciers.

Ils se rendirent compte alors qu'ils mourraient de faim et ils se jetèrent sur la nourriture.

Nethelias les regarda en souriant.

Une fois qu'ils eurent le ventre plein, le Grand prêtre reprit la parole.

- j'ai une question a vous poser. Savez vous quelle sont les propriétés des vêtements que vous portez ?

- Ben, ce sont des vêtements, dit Remus. je pense qu'ils doivent être solide et confortable.

- Tu n'a aucun sens de l'observation, soupira Severus. Ils sont plus solides que nature et complètement élastique. De plus, ils sont thermorégulateurs.

- Thermo quoi ?

- Tu ne remarque pas, c'est un vêtement très léger, et pourtant tu n'a pas ressentit le froid que tu ressentais avec deux robes et moi qui avait si chaud je me sens frais.

- Vous avez raison, dit Nethelias. Seulement, ce ne sont pas leur propriété la plus importante. C'est surtout un vêtement qui réagit a l'essence.

- L'essence ? demanda Severus qui, pour une fois, se demandait de quoi le prêtre parlait.

- L'essence est l'élément sous lequel il est ne un être, dit Remus. Tu veux être professeur de DCFM et tu ne sais pas ca ?

Severus se renfrogna mais ne répondit pas.

- C'est exact. dit Nethelias. Et ce vêtement montre l'essence de la personne qui le porte. Notre peuple par exemple est divisé entre l'essence des Ténèbres et de la Lumière, la Lune et le Soleil.

- Donc nous...commença le maitre de Potion pour avoir le dernier mot.

- Vous c'est différend, le coupa le grand prêtre. Les humains sont a la fois de tout les essences et d'aucunes. Il arrive que des humains naissent avec ce que vous appelez des pouvoirs. C'est que leur essence s'est révélée. Même vous, sorcier avez une essence dominante de Magie. Mais vous deux, votre essence Magique est devenue secondaire pour une autre. La Chaleur (il désigna Remus) et le Froid (Il désigna Severus).

- Comment cela se fait-il ? demanda le professeur de potion un peu vexé d'être en même temps froid de caractère et d'essence.

- Cette double essence devait dormir en vous. Pour la développer, vous avez dut rencontrer la FEE du Chaos.

- Comment les connaissez-vous puisque ca fait plus de huit mille ans que vous avez disparus.

- Suivez-moi, dit le prêtre.

Il les entraina à travers une série de portes gardes. Severus remarqua qu'à chaque fois il y avait un garde d'essence de Lumière et un garde d'essence de Ténèbres.

Enfin ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle aux murs décorés de fines mosaïques.

Nethelias leur montra la première.

- je la reconnais, c'est la ville qu'ils nous ont montres.

- Oui, Shar-Atlantis, dit Nethelias en souriant. La glorieuse Cité des Tour et voici l'archipel de l'Aurore et du Crépuscule.

Il montra le dessin de deux iles disposées à l'image du Yin et du Yang chinois.

- C'est de la que nous venons, de l'Asharia. Avant, nous ressemblions encore plus aux humains mais nous avions une paire d'aile d'oiseau dans le dos. Noire pour ceux d'essence de Ténèbres et Blanche pour ceux d'essence de lumière. Nous avions deux noms en rapport avec notre essence: les Ténébroïdes et les Luminoïdes. Il y avait bien sur des hommes et des femmes dans la population, mais au contraire de vous humain, ou il faut une femme et un homme pour vous reproduire, nous n'avons besoin que d'un être d'essence lumière et un autre d'essence de ténèbres. Ainsi, deux hommes ou deux femmes pouvaient ainsi porter un enfant. A l'époque ou nous étions encore en Asharia, Notre peuple était divisé et Luminoïde et Ténébroïdes se faisaient la guerre. Pour se reproduire, les autorités de chaque ile envoyaient un contingent de jeunes gens sur une petite ile au centre de l'archipel, L'ile du Claire-Obscure ou les deux parties du même peuple se reproduisaient. Notre peuple fait partie de l'un de ces contingents. Mais au lieu de copuler puis de rentrer une fois que les enfants seraient nés. Nous sommes tombes amoureux les uns des autres et nous avons fuit. Nous sommes allés trouver une Magicienne appelé la Dame du Ruban. Elle possédait la clé qui permettait de passer entre les mondes et elle nous a permis de passer. C'est ainsi que nous nous sommes retrouver sur Terre. La nous avons rencontré un esprit qui, en échange de nos prière s'engageait a nous protéger et a faire prospérer notre civilisation. C'est ainsi que naquit le Mythe de l'Atlantide. Malheureusement, comme vous le savez, cela n'a pas duré et il y a plus de huit mille ans notre civilisation a été noyée sous les eaux du déluge. Nous nous somme donc retrouvé sous terre ou, privé de l'espace nécessaire pour voler, nos ailes ont disparut et il ne reste de notre essence qu'un tatouage sur l'épaule.

- Et voila, c'est bien ce que je pensais, dit Leo avec un air suffisant.

Eriol lui boudait dans son fauteuil, il était complètement en dehors du coup.

- Au fait, demanda Rowen. Comment ça à évoluer ?

- Quoi donc ?

- La guerre entre les Luminoïde et les Ténébroides.

- En fait, on nous l'a raconté parce qu'a ce moment la, mes frères et sœurs et mois n'étions pas encore sur le trône. Ce qui c'est passe c'est que les chefs des deux nations ont été si surpris du départ de ce groupe qu'ils ont entamé les négociations. Aujourd'hui ce n'est plus qu'un seul peuple et en signe de conciliation, ils ont inventé une façon de se battre qui ne fonctionne qu'a deux et dont une partie des mouvements est issue de l'essence des Ténèbres et l'autre de l'essence de Lumière.

- Cela ne m'explique pas comment il peut vous connaitre alors que vous n'étiez pas encore sur le trône, bougonna Eriol.

- En fait...attendez, Nethelias reprend.

- Cependant, il y a quelques années, j'ai eut un rêve prémonitoire me disant que les Ashias étaient venus.

- Qui sont les Ashias ?

- Eux, les Créateurs

Severus et Remus levèrent les yeux au plafond s'étendait une autre mosaïque représentant les six Rainbow.

- Il m'est apparut en rêve qu'ils étaient arrives et qu'ils avaient fondés La FEE du Chaos dont vous faite partie.

Remis de ses émotions. Severus se mit à penser pratique.

- Je suis désolé de vous annoncer ca comme cela, mais aurait on un moyen de savoir depuis combien de temps nous somme sous terre ?

- Bien sure répondit Nethelias. Je vous emmène voir la Place de l'Horloge.

Elle se trouvait a mi chemin de la descente, sur une grand place aux pavés aussi lisse que la surface d'un miroir. L'Horloge était une grosse mécanique qui, en plus de donner l'heure, donnait aussi le jour de la semaine, du mois, l'année, la phase de la lune et d'autres informations.

Les deux sorciers virent qu'il était le soir du jeudi. Cela faisait cinq jours qu'ils avaient disparue.

- Mon Dieu, dit Remus, il faut absolument que nous trouvions une sortie.

- Nous pouvons vous conduire a la surface si vous le désirer.

- Nous vous en serions très reconnaissant, dit Severus.

- Mais pas aujourd'hui, demain. Depuis que la Fondatrice Rowena Serdaigle nous a installé cette horloge, nous mettons un point d'honneur au respect du temps. D'ailleurs, je voix que nous allons bientôt passer en mode nuit. Il montra un cadran ou était marque l'heure du coucher du soleil.

A l'heure dite, la pendule émit une mélodie et les cristaux du plafond s'éteignirent. D'autres cristaux s'allumèrent dans les rues et la ville d'Atlantis se mit à ressembler a un sapin de Noel. De plus, les plantes qui avaient êtes tout la journée illumines renvoyaient maintenant la lumière qu'elles avaient reçût. Le spectacle était magnifique.

Nethelias emmena les deux humain manger dans une sorte de cantine ou on leur servi un très plantureux repas.

Si la première fois, ils n'avaient pas fait attention a ce qu'ils mangeaient tant ils avaient hâte de le manger, ils regardèrent mieux les plats.

Il y avait quantités de viandes et de poissons inconnus et don Nethelias jurait qu'ils venaient d'arbre car, en Asharia on ne chassait pas pour manger et il existait des arbres a fourrures qui faisaient des fruits de viandes et a écailles qui faisaient des fruits de poisson, si bien qu'en fait ils firent une sorte de repas végétarien qui les laissa repus.

Le Grand Prêtre leur fit ensuite un "Neo Atlantis by night" leur montrant les arbres a viande et a poisson puis comme il vit que ses invites étaient fatigues, il mit deux chambres a leur disposition.

Le lendemain, âpres un plantureux petit déjeuner. Nathaniel leur rendit leurs habits. Ils se changèrent et, instantanément, Lupin recommença a avoir froid et il garda la robe de Severus qui la lui laissa bien volontiers vu qu'il recommençait a avoir chaud.

Ensuite, Nethelias, accompagne de quelques prêtres de Dral'duop en robes grises et de quelques soldats, les accompagna vers une sortie. Arrivés au bout du tunnel, les gardes firent rouler la pierre qui bouchait l'entrée d'une autre galerie.

- Voila, dit le Grand Prêtre. Nous nous arrêtons ici. Cette galerie vous ramèneras à la surface.

- Merci de votre hospitalité, dit Severus a qui on avait appris a être poli même s'il l'oubliait parfois. Si nous pouvons faire quelque chose...

- Parler de nous aux Ashias et demandez-leur s'il nous serait possible de renouer avec notre peuple.

- Nous le leur diront, promit Remus. Mais j'ai une dernière question.

- Laquelle mon jeune ami ?

- Pourquoi, alors que vos compatriotes son soit des ténèbres soit de la lumière, vous vous rassembler les deux symboles.

- C'est que, moi et mes prêtres avons fait le sacrifice de notre essence pour mieux prier et conseiller le peuple.

Il se pencha vers Remus puis lui chuchota.

- C'est encore plus efficace que le veux de chasteté de vos moines.

Le loup garou gloussa et son partenaire leva les yeux au ciel.

Ils entrèrent dans le passage et les Scintiloniens le refermèrent derrière eux.

- bon, maintenant on va de quel coté, demanda Remus.

Deux choix s'offraient a eux.

- De tout façon, ils ont dit que ca nous ramènerait a la surface. Donc peut importe le cote que l'on choisit.

- A gauche alors.

Leurs baguettes allumés, ils marchèrent le long du couloir. Bientôt, ils arrivèrent a un escalier de bois qu'ils gravirent.

- On est ou demanda, Remus.

- Oh les sagouins !

- Quoi ?

- Sent l'odeur

Le loup garou renifla.

- Ca sent...le sucre.

- Exactement, ils nous ont envoyés chez Honeyduck l'endroit le plus joyeux et plein d'élève de la Terre. Oh j'ai honte !!!!

Á suivre…


End file.
